Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Quand on est fan, ça change la façon de voir les choses. Pour le meilleur... mais surtout pour le pire.
1. Où Kratos morfle

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina Ka-Fai regardait tranquillement un épisode de Flander's Company quand soudain, elle éclata de rire devant son PC. Étant seule, elle s'épargna la honte d'être entendu. Sa petite voix issue de sa conscience, appelons la Plectrude vu que sa propriétaire est fan d'Amélie Nothomb lui demanda, en catimini dans son cerveau:

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te faire rire comme ça?

-C'est juste que...C'est le genre de phrase qu'il faut que tu sortes un jour à Kratos Aurion!

La conscience analysa la scène.

Magneto: Bon tout le monde est là? On n'attend plus personne?

Fatalouze: Ah! Le docteur Gang pourra pas être là, il doit amener ses filles à l'école.

Lex Luthor: Putain! Il nous fait le coup à chaque fois! C'est pas sérieux ça!

Dark Vador: La famille, c'est important.

Magneto: C'est sûrement pour ça que t'as buté la tienne alors.

Puis elle le mis à la sauce Tales of Symphonia.

Mithos: Bon tout le monde est là? On n'attend plus personne?

Forcystus: Ah! Magnus pourra pas être là, il doit amener ses filles à l'école.

Kvar: Putain! Il nous fait le coup à chaque fois! C'est pas sérieux ça!

Kratos: La famille, c'est important.

Mithos: C'est sûrement pour ça que t'as buté la tienne alors.

Enfin, elle dit à sa proprio et logeuse sur un ton ironique, presque blasé devant la folie pure de sa maîtresse:

-Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**En effet, dans le genre OS qui sert à rien...J'en ferai peut-être un recueil. Qui sait? Vu que je suis une véritable ( inver)timbrée! Copyright pour la phrase, made by mon little fragibus.**_

_**Reviews quand même? **_


	2. Marina la sadique

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Plectrude était d'un naturel patient envers Marina. Aussi, quand celle-ci ria de nouveau face à Flander's Company, elle ne fut pas surprise.

-N'empêche, Kratos, il a tout copité sur Dark Vador!

-Et pourquoi très chère Maîtresse? Hormis le coup de « Je suis ton père ».

-Je te donne cette scène à analyser et à transformer, tu pigeras.

Flander's Company, saison 4 épisode 3.

Magneto: Oh Darky! Bah ça faisait un moment qu'on t'avait pas vu!

Dark Vador: La conquête galactique, c'est très chronophage vous savez.

Lex Luthor: Ta femme, ça va?

Dark Vador: Bah euh...Toujours morte.

Magneto: Super, super, on est tous très content pour toi.

Traduction Tales of Symphonia.

Mithos: Oh Kratty! Bah ça faisait un moment qu'on t'avait pas vu!

Kratos: La Régénération du monde, c'est très chronophage vous savez.

Kvar: Ta femme, ça va?

Kratos: Bah euh...Toujours morte.

Mithos: Super, super, on est tous très content pour toi.

-C'est moi ou t'aime martyriser Kratos?

-Qui aime bien châtie bien.

-Alors c'est pour ça que dans tes YuanxKratos, Yuan est toujours la pauvre petite chose en détresse...J'aimerais pas être aimée par toi.

-Ça, c'est toi qui déduis.

-Non, moi j'insinue, toi tu déduis Marina.

-Elle est cool ta vie Plectrude. Tu veux un biscuit?


	3. Yggdrasill un vaccin?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina Ka-Fai était dans sa salle de bains ce matin là, en train de s'habiller pour sortir en ville avec son petit frère pour trouver à son père un cadeau pour la fête des papas quand soudain elle se figea.

-Hey Plectrude! Je viens d'avoir une illumination!

-Laquelle? Celle de créer une famille dans les Sims 3 où ton avatar aurait épousé un vieux monsieur pour attendre sa mort et lui tenir compagnie jusque là avec tes filles, qui ne sont mêmes pas les siennes?

-Mouais à voir, je préfère ma petite famille Kadhein, Donna a eu un petit Karen.

-Clin d'oeil à Nat?

-Ouais. Mais mon illumination c'était pas ça. Tu sais ce que c'est que le Gardasil?

-Un vaccin contre le cancer du col de l'utérus.

-Je viens de me rendre compte que...à peu de chose près, c'était un anagramme.

Plectrude analysa le mot:

G.A.R.D.A.S.I.L

Puis le traduisit en langage Tales of Symphonia:

I.G.D.R.A.S...

-Marina ça marche pas!

-Mais ça fait près le mot Yggdrasill, avec des lettres en moins et des fautes d'orthographe!

-Elle est cool ta vie. Tu veux un biscuit?


	4. De l'utilité de jouer à Tomb Raider

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Plectrude avait été la meilleure disciple de Sainte Patience, c'était pourquoi elle supportait Marina et ses humeurs extravagantes aisément. La jeune demoiselle s'était découvert, ou plutôt redécouvert une passion pour Tomb Raider. Elle trouvait Lara si forte qu'elle se l'était imaginé en renégate, fille de Botta, parce que si Yuan a une fille, Botta a le droit d'en avoir une aussi d'abord! Marina était donc en train de jouer à Tomb Raider Legend sur sa Gamecube Tales of Symphonia.

-Plectrude? Se hasarda la jeune folle

-Oui?

-Tu t'es déjà demandé ce qui se passerait si Lara Croft et Raine Sage se rencontraient?

Plectrude réfléchit. Deux fans de ruines ensemble... Lara qui n'hésite pas à dire _« Je crois que je_ _retombe amoureuse » _quand elle voit une ruine et Zip qui précise _« Tu dis ça de toutes les ruines! »_.

Raine qui pourrait passer sa vie dans une ruine si on lui donnait un hamac et un réchaud. Ça allait détonner. Mais elle ne poussa pas l'investigation plus loin.

-Tu vois Plectrude, le problème de Raine, c'est qu'elle est faible quand elle attaque au corps à corps. Lara, elle est parfaite! Belle, intelligente, athlète confirmée et virtuose des 9 mm. Si elle et Raine se rencontraient, non seulement elle deviendrait amies mais je suis certaine que Lara l'entraînerait pour qu'elle devienne à son tour une Tomb Raider, ce qui comblerait les défauts statistiques de Raine, la rendant encore plus indispensable dans l'équipe car elle soignerait mais serait capable de se démerder seule et bonus pour la demi-elfe, elle pourrait explorer plus de ruines, comme celles qu'elle ne peut atteindre. Pour atteindre Tiwanaku, en Bolivie, Lara a escaladé la montagne à mains nues. Raine pourrait en faire autant après un entrainement auprès de Lara Croft, comtesse d'Abbingdon!

-Et t'as que ça a faire de tes journées? Imaginer des conneries que tu taperas ensuite sur open office et que personne ne lira?

-J'ai eu une review!

-Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?

-Oui, un cookie raisin-cannelle de chez Subway s'il te plait. Vas-y à quinze heures, t'en auras quatre pour deux euros.

Plectrude soupira. Il n'était pas chose aisée d'être la conscience de Miss Marina Ka-Fai, même quand on avait été formé par Sainte Patience en personne. Mais bon, elle la trouvait mignonne alors bon, va pour les cookies raisin-cannelle de Subway.


	5. Marina, la gore innocente

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Plectrude savait que Marina était une mangavore, aka, une passionnée de manga. Elle la savait fan de Fullmetal Alchemist mais elle fut surprise de ne pas la voir lire une énième fois un tome de sa collection. Elle lisait Shikabane Hime.

-N'empêche Plectrude, ça se voit trop que Yggy il lit pas les mangas.

-Et pourquoi cela?

-Parce que s'il lisait Fullmetal Alchemist, il aurait instauré l'alchimie chez lui juste pour essayer de faire une transmutation humaine. Même si c'est super dangereux. Ou alors, il aurait utilisé les humains des fermes humaines pour faire une Pierre Philosophale.

-D'accord, il ne lit pas Fullmetal Alchemist mais il peut en lire d'autres, non?

-J'crois pas. Sinon, il aurait tenté de faire de Martel une Shikabane Hime juste pour l'avoir à ses côtés et il ne la laisserait même pas buter ses cent huit shikabane pour qu'elle puisse attteindre le Paradis. Ou alors, comme dans Shikabane Hime, il aurait fabriqué un déicide, un corps humain sans âme ni esprit à sacrifier pour ramener Martel. Je suis certaine qu'il l'aurait fabriqué lui-même avec les organes récupérés sur les cadavres dans les fermes humaines, histoire qu'elle_ « soit parfaite juste qu'aux tripes »_.

Plectrude resta un moment interdite face à la désinvolture avec laquelle Marina avait parlé de choses aussi gores. Fabriquer un cadavre...Faire une transmutation humaine en risquant d'y laisser un bras, une jambe ou pire pour avoir un truc informe à nourrir aux pierres rouges.

Cette fois-ci, elle fut incapable de lui sortir son fameux_ « Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit? »_.


	6. Harry, le troisième Elu

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Depuis que Marina s'était offert le jeu Lego Harry Potter Année 1 à 4 sur Nintendo DS, la jeune fille avait replongé dans l'univers du jeune sorcier. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Plectrude. Un jour, alors que Marina lisait une fiction sur le Survivant, se déroulant lors de sa sixième année, elle eut un déclic et lança à sa conscience:

-Yggdrasill n'a pas divisé le monde en deux mais en trois!

-Pardon? S'étonna Plectrude

-Dans le tome six, on appelle Harry _« L'Élu »_. Des Élus au sens Yggdrasillien du terme, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Colette pour Sylvarant, Zélos pour Tésséha'lla et Harry pour Poudlard! Le monde de Sylvarant a développé la religion, Tésséha'lla la technologie et Poudlard la magie! Tu réunis les trois et PAF! Ça fait un monde parfait comme le chantait Ilona Mitrecay! Quel génie ce Yggy!

Plectrude, en son for intérieur, soupira. Juste à cause d'un mot, sa maîtresse s'était refait un film avec une connexion Tales of Symphonia.

-Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?

-Je voudrais bien mais comme je vais arrêter le sport car le dojo est fermé l'été, j'ai peur de trop prendre et que la rentrée ne soit trop dure. En revanche, j'ai rien contre un cookie imaginaire.


	7. Là où on voit que Marina est atteinte

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina rangeait tranquillement son armoire quand elle mit la main sur son pull préféré, un pull rouge avec une inscription noire et grosse.

-Tu sais Plectrude, c'est mon pull préféré. Et tu sais pourquoi?

-Non.

-Il y a inscrit Renegade dessus.

Silence de la conscience. Renegade. Renégat en anglais. Ce mot qui était devenu l'un des favoris de la Miss. Elle qui a sourit de toutes ses dents quand elle a entendu dans Les Tudors le Pape dire _« Ces renégats »_. Elle qui avait répondu à son prof d'anglais de première:

-When you don't follow the law or the rules, you are?

-A Renegade!

Qu'on traduit par:

-Quand vous ne suiviez pas la loi ou les règles, vous êtes?

-Un Renégat!

Tout ça parce que _« Yuan a trop la classe et plus cool que lui, tu meurs! »_ dixit Miss Ka-Fai.

-Mais bon, si un jour je débarque au Cruxis, il vaut mieux éviter que je le mette.

-Au moins, on sait clairement de quel côté tu es.

-Elle est cool ma vie! Je peux avoir un biscuit?


	8. De l'utilité de jouer à Yugioh!

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

Marina Ka-Fai avait un frère fan de vieux jeux vidéos. Un jour avant leur départ pour la bretagne, il s'était procuré Yugi-Oh ! Reshef le destructeur  sur Gameboy Advance. Marina y joua un peu et voulant appeler sur le terrain un monstre à cinq étoiles, elle dut sacrifier une carte monstre déjà présente sur le terrain. Cela lui fit se souvenir du dessin animé, quand Yugi en appelait un, il disait toujours :

_« J'invoque ! » _suivi par le nom de la carte.

-Marina, c'est quoi ce sourire ? Demanda Plectrude

-Tu crois que tout les duellistes sont tous des descendants de Sheena Fujibayashi ?

-Gné ?

Marina lui expliqua tout, Plectrude soupira.

-Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?


	9. Yuan KaFai Tudor?

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

Marina avait une sérié TV favorite : Les Tudors, par Showtime. Elle avait acheté les quatre coffrets DVD et visionné tout les épisodes, une fois en VF et l'autre en VO. En regardant l'épisode final, elle avait sourit.

-Si Yuan est cliché, alors Anne Boleyn aussi !

-Et pourquoi Marina ?

-Anne vient de dire _« Poor Katherine Howard. She lies in the cold ground next to me. Poor child ! It was not her fault either, but we were like two moths drawn to the flame...and burned. »_.

-Et que vient faire Yuan là-dedans ?

-Je suis une fan de Yuan et je connais presque toutes ses citations. Quand le groupe de l'Elue vient prendre les ptéroplans à Tésséha'lla, il dit _« So you've come, like moths to the flame »_. T'as vu ? Yuan a la classe tudorienne !

Sachant que Marina était intarrisable quand on parlait de Yuan, Plectrude ne chercha pas à pousser la conversation plus loin. Elle sourit faiblement avant de proposer à sa maîtresse un biscuit.


	10. Tales of recyclage

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

Marina était en bretagne et écoutait son père lui expliquer dans quelle poubelle mettre les déchets recyclables et non recyclables. Elle regarda le sac avant d'avoir un léger sourire.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ? Se risqua Plectrude

-Regarde le sac poubelle !

Elle le détailla. Vert aux inscriptions blanches. Elle les lut. Enfin, elle tomba sur le déclic psychique de sa maîtresse ? L'une des inscriptions, c'était _« Origin »_. Le nom du roi des esprits originels de Tales of Symphonia.

-Marina, t'es pitoyable, même en vacances, tu penses à Tales of Symphonia.

-Plus qu'une passion Plectrude, c'est un art de vivre.

-Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit breton ?


	11. TOS à la campagne

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

Un jour, alors qu'elle était en vacances chez ses grands-parents maternels, attendant patiemment le déjeuner, Marina regardait La Petite maison dans la prairie. La série avait bien avancé. Laura était mariée à Alonso et ensemble, ils avaient eu une fille, Rose. Quand Marina entendit le patronyme de la nouvelle famille de Laura, elle s'écria :

-Plectrude, on a retrouvé les ancêtres de Zélos !

Tout ça parce que le patronyme, c'était Wilder.

Plectrude ne lui proposa pas de biscuit, vu qu'elle allait déjeuner.


	12. L'épée de Mana

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

Tout comme son frère, Marina Ka-Fai était une accro aux jeux vidéos. Un après-midi, elle eut envie de jouer à Sword of Mana sur GBA.

-Hey Plectrude !

-Oui ?

Dirk et Altessa ne sont pas les seuls nains dans le monde !

-Gné ?

-Dans ce jeu, il y a des nains forgerons qui améliorent tes armes avec des fruits !

Soupir de Plectrude.

-Dans Blanche-Neige aussi, il y a des nains. Répliqua la conscience de Marina

-Ouais mais ils sont moches et ne servent à rien, à part promouvoir la servilité de la femme. En plus, comme dans Tales of Symphonia, le dieu dans Sword of Mana, c'est une femme !

-Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?


	13. Les enfants de Mana

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

Comme tout être sur cette Terre, Marina avait un jeu préféré. Loin derrière Tales of Symphonia, loin derrière Tomb Raider Legend se situait Children of Mana. Cela n'étonnait pas Plectrude car vu les goûts de la demoiselle, l'univers de COM ne pouvait que lui convenir. Cependant, quand elle vit le sourire de fan sur son visage, elle s'inquiéta. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Néanmoins, elle tenta une approche.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ?

-Ce jeu est bourré de références à TOS ! L'énergie, c'est le mana. Tu as des nains, des esprits originels : Luna, Ondine, Gnome...Ombre est une copie quasi-parfaite de Shadow. Tu as une Tour du Mana, une histoire d'épée salvatrice et de monde qui se meurt, t'as un désert comme celui de Triet, Dieu est une femme, le méchant est lié à la Déesse et a des droits sur l'épée, tu peux combattre avec une épée appelée Flamberge le personnage que tu incarnes est l'Élu, t'as un arbre géant de Mana, t'as un endroit semblable à Flanoir et...

La situation devenait critique, Plectrude se matérialisa, fourra un biscuit dans la bouche de Marina et lança avant de disparaître :

-Oui, oui, oui, elle est cool ta vie ! Voilà ton biscuit !


	14. Lord Yuan et son fidèle Botta

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

Marina avait une passion presque aussi dévorante que Tales of Symphonia : La France au XVIIIeme siècle, Marie-Antoinette et les siens. Tout cela à cause d'un manga qui depuis quatre ans la poussent à en apprendre toujours plus sur la reine et son monde :

Versaille no bara, aussi appelé Rose of Versailles, Les Roses de Versailles ou encore Lady Oscar. Néanmoins, Plectrude restait méfiante. Un croisement avec TOS était un danger permanent. Depuis l'attaque « Children of Mana », elle devait rester sur ses gardes.

-Dis, Plectrude ?

-Oui Marina ?

-Tu ne trouves pas que le duo Yuan/Botta ressemble au duo Oscar/Girodelle ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Ils fonctionnent sur le même système. Girodelle est un personnage brillant, relégué au second rang pour permettre à Oscar d'être mise en valeur. Il ne connait qu'un seul moment de gloire, où il éclipse tout le monde avant de disparaître. C'est pareil avec Botta. Toujours en retrait pour laisser Yuan dans la lumière avant d'avoir un unique coup d'éclat...avant de disparaître...définitivement...

Cette fois-ci, Plectrude ne railla pas. Elle fut compatissante...

-Tiens, voilà un biscuit et un paquet de mouchoir.

Car même après huit parties et des centaines d'heures de jeu, Marina supportait toujours aussi mal le décès de Botta.


	15. Lloyd et Rosalie

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

Etant fan de TOS, Marina avait bien évidemment vu les OAV et en avait cinq sur son PC pour faire des AMV. Elle connaissait les épisodes par coeur.

-Hey Plectrude ! Tu sais la différence entre Lloyd et Rosalie de Lady Oscar ?

-Le sexe ?

-Non, il n'y en a pas, ils pleurent autant l'un que l'autre !

Plectrude réfléchit. Rosalie Lamorlière, émotive à souhait. Lloyd dans les OAV...S'il ne pleurait pas au moins une fois par épisode dans l'Arc Sylvarant, alors il ne pleurait jamais.

-T'as que ça à faire ? Comparer deux univers différents jusqu'aux détails alors que t'es en vacances en bretagne ?

-Ma mère dort et les hommes parlent informatique.

-Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?


	16. Marina et son humour douteux

**Dans le genre OS qui **sert** à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

-Hey Plectrude !

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais quelle est la différence entre un Renégat et un désian ?

-Non.

-On reconnaît le désian aisément, contrairement au Renégat, on voit tout de suite quelle tendance sexuelle il préfère.

Plectrude réfléchit. Contrairement aux Renégats, les désians utilisaient parfois des lances et des fouets...et, là, point commun avec les Renégats, ils étaient habillés en cuir moulant...moui...une esquisse d'attirail pour le sado-masochisme. Voyant le sourire de Marina, elle lui dit :

-J'étais sensée rire, c'est ça ?

-Bah quoi ?

-Elle est cool ta vie, tu veux un biscuit ? Demanda Plectrude blasée


	17. Tales of Smackdown

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

-Tu sais Plectrude, Tales of Symphonia, c'est un peu comme le catch américain.

Si Plectrude avait bu un verre, elle l'aurait recraché net.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Prends Yuan et Kratos. Yuan ne laissant passer aucune occasion, il pourrait être Edge, mon catcheur préféré, « The Ultimate Opportunist ». Comme Kratos est super pote avec Yuan, il pourrait être Christian, le frère de coeur d'Edge.

-Et ? Demanda Plectrude

-Edge et Christian se sont déjà battus, Yuan et Kratos aussi. Si Christian chiale, Edge débarque. Si Kratos chouine, Yuan lui file un mouchoir. Et si Christian tombe, Edge le rattrappe. Pareil avec Kratos et Yuan et PAF ! Cela fait la scène dans la forêt de Torent après la scène de la libération d'Origin !

Plectrude n'en revenait pas. Oser mélanger la WWE et TOS ! Son imagination n'avait donc aucune limite ?

-Eh bien...Elle est cool ta vie...Tu veux un biscuit ?


	18. Marina et la psychanalyse

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

Plectrude pouvait se vanter d'avoir une maîtresse qui réfléchissait, quoique parfois, elle s'en passerait bien. La voyant si perdue dans ses pensées, elle osa lui demander ce qu'elle faisait.

-J'étudie la relation Yuan/Mithos. Si Mithos voit en Yuan un ennemi, je ne pense pas que se soit le cas pour Yuan.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Voilà ma théorie : Quand Mithos et Martel ont été bannis d'Heimdall, ils étaient à deux, Mithos devait être jeune et, inconsciemment, il a fait de sa soeur sa mère. Quand Kratos est devenu ami avec Martel, ça allait, car Kratos n'a pas poussé l'affaire plus loin. Mais Yuan si. Et Mithos étant victime d'un complexe d'Oedipe, ça a coincé. Yuan lui est apparu comme une figure paternelle, ce qui lui semblait dangereux, car il allait lui enlever Martel. Sauf que là, ça a dépassé le cadre de l'inconscient. Pour récupérer Martel, il lui fallait tuer Yuan mais malheureusement, Martel est morte avant. Et Mithos n'a jamais dépassé son complexe d'Oedipe, d'om sa cruauté envers Yuan lors de la nuit chez Altessa.

-Et t'as jamais pensé que c'était un problème de personnalité, ni plus ni moins ?

-Mais euh ! Elle est superbe mon analyse !

-Certes, mais t'as rien à faire d'autre de plus normal ? Genre te laver les cheveux.

-Trop trivial, là, j'ai besoin de spirituel.

-Elle est cool ta vie. Tu veux un biscuit ?


	19. Le syndrome de Colette

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

En bretagne, Marina connut les joies et les peines de la caravane. Deux jours de suite, elle dormit dans une tente sur un matelas d'apoint. Le matin du deuxième jour, Plectrude remarqua qu'elle avait du mal à bouger les bras.

-Ca ne va pas ? S'enquit-elle

-Je fais ma Colette.

-Gné ?

-J'ai mal dormi, j'ai mal aux épaules.

Plectrude chercha la référence. Trouvée. Subtil...

-Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?


	20. Tales of Ryoko Ikeda

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

-N'empêche, Plectrude, le quatuor Yggy-Kratos-Yuan-Lloyd, ça colle trop avec Fukiko-Rei-Kaoru-Nanako d' Onii-sama e.

Plectrude lui accorda son attention, sans pour autant parler.

-Je t'explique. Fukiko est glaciale et sadique, surtout envers Rei. Rei voue pourtant presque un culte à Fukiko, tout en étant parfois capable de lui tenir tête. Kaoru, la meilleure amie de Rei et qui voudrait bien la voir quitter le côté de Fukiko et enfin, Nanako, la fangirl préférée de Rei.

-Et ?

-Mettons les personnages ainsi : Fukiko/Yggdrasill-Rei/Kratos-Kaoru/Yuan et Nanako/Lloyd. Tout colle ! Yggdrasill traite Kratos comme un chien, Kratos lui reste néanmoins fidèle même s'il commence à se réveiller, Yuanqui voudrait que Kratos bouge vraiment contre Yggdrasill et Lloyd, lui, il a fait de Kratos son mentor, une figure de référence ! T'imagines ? Ca ferait un bon remix non ?

-Si tu le dis. Tu veux un biscuit ?


	21. Lloyd Irving, c'est l'aventure!

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

-Now, please, read the text in silence.

Marina, alors âgée de seize ans, en première littéraire, était en classe d'anglais. Obéissante, elle lut l'extrait qu'on lui avait donné. Tom Sawyer. Elle le comprit sans trop de mal. Cependant, sa conscience, Plectrude, remarqua quelle était fixée sur un mot. Heureusement pour elles deux, elles pouvaient discuter en silence.

-Marina ?

-Regarde le contenu des poches de Tom !

Plectrude lut et enfin, elle comprit le léger bug et le sourire de Marina. _« [...]marble[...] ». _Marble, comme la vieille d'Isélia dans Tales of Symphonia.

-Cool ta vie, à la récré, t'auras un biscuit.


	22. Le mystère de la carte bleue

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

Depuis qu'elle avait dix-huit ans, Marina avait accès direct à ses comptes et elle possédait une carte bleue, pour payer ses livres scolaires ou se faire un petit plaisir. Or, Plectrude avait remarqué que, depuis quelques temps, quand Marina, utilisait sa carte, elle avait son sourire de fan. Elle lui demanda pourquoi.

- Dans TOS, pour activer les téléporteurs de la ferme humaine de Magnus, il te faut une carte rouge, une carte mauve et...

-Pitié, Marina, non ! S'écria Plectrude sidérée

-Une carte bleue !

-Ce n'est plus de l'amour, c'est une obsession !

-Oui, je sais, elle est cool ma vie. Je veux bien un biscuit.


	23. La Rainemania aigue

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

-Plectrude, ça existe la Raine-mania aiguë ?

Plectrude regarda Marina avec étonnement.

-Je ne pense pas, pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en suis atteinte, je suis comme Raine. Quand je vois un château, je veux le visiter à tout prix, je vénère les sites historiques et je saoule mon entourage avec ça.

-Moi, à part une culturite aiguë, je vois rien de méchant. Si on peut dire que la culture est méchante.

-T'as pas vu ma joie à Lamballe quand j'ai découvert que mon intuition était juste ?

-Explique.

-Tout de suite en voyant le nom et le nom des côtes bretonnes où je séjourne actuellement, j'ai tout de suite pensé à un lien entre la grande amie de Marie-Antoinette, Marie-Thérèse de Savoie Carignan Princesse de Lamballe, et cette ville. Et j'avais raison ! Cette ville est la capitale du duché de Penthièvre et la famille de Penthièvre était la belle famille de cette femme !

Marina lui parla alors de la Princesse de Lamballe et lui démontra qu'elle était plus que passionnée par Marie-Antoinette. Elle connaissait même la date et l'heure à laquelle la Reine avait eu ses règles pour la première fois. Puis elle lui parla du règne de Louis XVI, de leur fille Marie-Thérèse duchesse d'Angoulême et trois heures après enfin, elle avait fini.

-Tu vois bien que j'ai une Raine-mania aiguë.

-En effet. Cool ta vie. Tu veux un biscuit ?

-Ouais, je le mangerai en lisant la biographie de Marie-Thérèse de France, une seconde fois.


	24. Dunkerque

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

Marina Ka-Fai vivait dans le nord de la France, à Dunkerque, sur la côte d'Opale. Elle s'en estimait heureuse.

-Quelle chance de vivre ici pour une fan de TOS !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Ma région est appelée la côte d'Opale. L'opale, c'est la pierre que tu obtiens après le pacte avec Sylphe, l'esprit du vent. En parlant de vent, il y en a presque toujours à Dunkerque. Donc c'est un peu Asgard, en plus on a des sites historiques : les blockhaus par exemple. Mais c'est aussi Palmacosta car c'est une ville portuaire avec des halles aux poissons et...

Plectrude la laissa déblatérer avant de lui donner son biscuit en soupirant.


	25. Martel au bois dormant

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

-N'empêche, Martel, elle est un peu comme la princesse Aurore dans La Belle au bois dormant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ?

-Dans l'intro, magnifiquement narrée par notre Kratty national, il dit : _« [...]La Déesse leur dit en ses mots : « Vous devez me réveiller, car si je dors, le monde ne trouvera point le Salut. » Les Anges portèrent alors l'Élu [...] »_. En gros, la déesse, c'est Martel et donc elle dort et le but de l'Élu, c'est de la réveiller car elle sommeille au centre du monde. Donc, il est le prince !

Plectrude ne chercha pas à comprendre et tendit le paquet de biscuit à Marina, toute souriante face à sa nouvelle trouvaille que seule elle comprenait.


	26. La maman de Colette?

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

Nous l'avons déjà vu plus tôt, Marina est une fan de jeux vidéos, et bien souvent, ses chéris sont les plus vieux jeux. Aussi, si je vous dis qu'elle adorait Soulblade sur PS1, cela ne vous étonne pas. Un jour, sur l'émulateur de son frère, elle se fit un mode arcade avec Sophitia. Et comme Plectrude le craignait, elle eut un croisement malheureux avec Tales of Symphonia.

-Sophitia et Colette se ressemblent trop ! Qui sait ? Sophitia est peut-être la mère de Colette !

-Gné ?

-Toutes les deux blondes, innocentes, pures, désirant la paix dans le monde, élues par un dieu pour sauver le monde. En plus, Sophitia balance _« I'm sorry »_ tout le temps, comme Colette ! Et comme Colette, elle veut que ceux qu'elle a combattu, s'ils peuvent être sauvés, le soient. Reste à savoir comment Sophitia a rencontré le papa de Colette.

-Marina ?

-Oui ?

-Elle est cool ta vie, tu veux une part de kouign amann ?


	27. La maman de Pronyma!

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

Marina adorait Soulblade, aussi adora t'elle les suites : Soul Calibur, qui se révélèrent d'excellente qualité. Un jour, alors qu'elle jouait avec Ivy, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à voix haute :

-Si Ivy n'est pas la mère de Pronyma, j'arrête de faire chier le monde avec Marie-Antoinette.

Plectrude se demanda comment deux femmes de deux univers différents pouvaient avoir un lien de sang.

-Regarde les bien : le goût vestimentaire, la virulence dans leurs propos, certains traits de visage communs qui s'expliquent par le fait que les deux jeux ont été produit par Namco, leur orgueil, la poitrine, les armes un peu étranges.

Le pire, c'est que Marina avait raison. Ivy et Pronyma étaient aussi peu habillées l'une que l'autre, elles avaient un style de combat inimitable, elles insultaient presque toujours leurs ennemis, elles avaient un sacrée fierté, de sacrés attributs féminins et elles étaient galère à vaincre.

-Bon, ça fait de Pronyma la petite-fille de Cervantes. T'imagines les réunions de famille ? _« Dis Papy, tu me racontes une histoire ? » « Je vais te raconter comment je_ _suis devenu immortel et ma quête pour avoir Soul Edge. »_. Hardcore ! Pas étonnant que Pronyma soit aussi balèze !

Plectrude la laissa divaguer un peu avant de lui lancer, presque habituée :

-Elle est cool ta vie, tu veux un biscuit ?


	28. Marina et sa folle imagination

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

Si il y avait une qualité que Plectrude reconnaissait en Marina, c'était son imagination, même si parfois, elle s'en passerait bien.

-Dis, Marina, pourquoi t'as acheté une flûte de pan ?

-Pour faire comme celle de Mithos.

-Et c'est quoi ces petites pierres bleues dans ta vitrine ?

-Des exsphères.

-Ce ne sont que des morceaux de verre !

-Tu déconnes ? La couleur, le côté plat derrière ! On dirait des vraies ! Et le mieux dans l'histoire, c'est que je suis la seule au monde à les avoir !

Marina eut un rire presque machiavélique. Ce coup-ci, au lieu d'un biscuit, Plectrude lui proposa de l'eau bénite.


	29. Mizuho ou Konoha?

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

-Naruto, il a tout copité sur Tales of Symphonia d'abord !

Plectrude regarda avec étonnement sa maîtresse.

-Explique-moi pourquoi.

-C'est évident ! Le village ninja caché, les ninjas engagés pour faire des missions diverses et variées, un ninja un peu rejeté, un autre avec une histoire de vengeance familiale que le rejeté n'arrive pas à retenir, un autre au milieu des deux qui ne sait pas quoi faire.

-Je traduis : Konoha/Mizuho, et le trio Sheena la rejetée, Kuchinawa le bengeur et Orochi, celui qui sert à rien, qui semble basé sur l'équipe Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura. Ensuite ?

-Et regarde Anko Mitarashi ! Elle ressemble fort à Sheena ! Et Sakura à douze ans ressemble à Préséa ! L'auteur de Naruto s'est pas foulé, il a repris Tales of Symphonia pour en faire une histoire originale. C'est presque du plagiat !

-Marina, je te signale que Tales of Symphonia est sorti deux ou trois ans après les années 2000, Naruto est sorti en 1999. Naruto est donc antérieur à Tales of Symphonia et c'est donc ton protégé qui semble plus à même d'être suspecté de plagiat, même s'il n'y a que toi pour croire un truc pareil.

-Ah...

Plectrude sourit face à l'air dépité de Marina, heureuse de l'avoir enfin prise de court.

-Je peux quand même avoir un biscuit ? Demanda t-elle timide

-Pour ton imagination, t'en mérites même deux.


	30. Le fils de Botta

**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy !<strong> 

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

De tout les Fire Emblem auxquels elle avait joué, le préféré de Marina Ka-Fai était Sacred Stones. Pourquoi? Parce que Eirika et Ephraim ressemblaient un peu à Yuan? Non, pas du tout, d'ailleurs pour elle, ils étaient le frère et la soeur de Forcystus disparus dans des circonstances mystérieuses.

Non, la vraie raison, c'était un chevalier de Frelia. Gilliam. Facile à entraîner, prometteur dès le début et _« badass »_. Mais il y avait encore une raison cachée. Quand son petit frère joua pour la première fois, il appela vite sa sœur ainée.

-Marina, il faut que tu vois ça!

Elle accourut et quand elle vit Gilliam, sa première réaction fut de dire:

-Samuel, nous venons de retrouver le fils de Botta!

Tout ça parce que Gilliam était presque un copié collé du défunt renégat. Plectrude laissa Marina dans son délire, son attachement à Botta était si mignon. Elle lui accorda tout un paquet de cookies.

**PS de l'auteur:** **Pour constater ça, tapez Fire Emblem Gilliam dans Google images et dans une autre fenêtre Google image Tales of Symphonia Botta. Vous trouverez la ressemblance, elle est facile à voir.**


	31. Tales of Baccalauréat

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le jour de ses résultats de bac, jour qui allait s'avérer être l'un des pires de sa courte vie pour des raisons que nous tairons, Marina affichait un large sourire. Elle avait de quoi être fière. Reçue dès le premier tour, mention assez bien, à trente dixièmes d'avoir la bien, des notes honorables. Elle regarda sa note d'anglais. Plectrude la félicita.

-J'ai bien fait d'inclure des éléments de TOS dans ma copie!

-Pardon? S'exclama Plectrude

-Je devais écrire la suite du texte, ce qui arrivait au héros à son retour au front.

-Comment se nommait-il?

-Frank. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Frank. Comme le père de Colette.

-Alors, j'ai fait qu'il avait un fils de cœur au front appelé Lloyd, que ce garçon était le fiancé de sa fille Colette et il se jura de le protéger car s'il mourrait, Colette se tuerait. J'ai pété le nombre de mots mais ça en valait la peine. Un beau 17/20!

-Ne me dis pas que t'avais déjà fait ça avant?

-Bah si, pour le bac écrit de français! L'action se passait en Angleterre et il fallait que ça ait l'air d'une scène d'une pièce de théâtre. Alors la servante s'appelait Kate, il y avait un comte d'Aurion et le duc Lloyd Irving!

Kate...La fille du Pontife de Tésséha'lla...

-Et t'as eu combien à ça?

-15/20. Comme quoi, mettre des références à Tales of Symphonia dans tes copies d'examens quand t'en as l'occasion, c'est payant!

-C'est surtout parce que tu es sérieuse et que tu travailles bien.

-Tales of Symphonia n'a rien à voir là-dedans?

-Non. Allons-y, une fois rentrée, t'auras un gros paquet de biscuit.


	32. Un Renégat, et ça repart!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En terminale, Marina avait comme sport endurance, de septembre à fin novembre. Ayant une professeur encourageante, elle se donna à fond et ça valait la peine, à la fin, elle eut 13/20. Un jour, lors d'une séance d'EPS, il pleuvait à torrent.

-Marina, ne me dis pas que tu vas courir par ce temps? Dit Plectrude

-Il le faut Plectrude! Je veux courir! Et puis, je pense à ces pauvres Renégats qui se les pèlent à Flanoir ou qui crèvent de chaud à Triet! Je serai bien indigne de m'appeler leur fan si je n'affrontais pas deux heures d'EPS sous la pluie battante!

Plectrude soupira. Au moins, Tales of Symphonia donnait du courage à la jeune fille. Un jour, alors qu'elle avait battu son record, dans un souffle, elle dédia en secret cette réussite à Yuan et aux renégats. Souriante, la conscience lui promit un bon gros cookie après un passage obligé sous une bonne douche chaude une fois rentrées.


	33. Là où on voit que Plectrude est atteinte

_**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**Enjoy !**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**___

-Tu sais Plectrude, j'ai décidé de ne pas me marier.

Plectrude s'étonna. Une femme non désireuse d'un beau mariage et d'enfants? Oh, ça sentait la référence à Tales of Symphonia à plein nez!

-Mais pourquoi? Parce que Yuan a perdu sa fiancée, qu'il n'a jamais refait sa vie et qu'il n'a pas d'enfants? Parce que Kratos a du tuer Anna et qu'il a perdu Lloyd? Parce que le mariage des parents de Zélos a été une très belle connerie et dont rien de bon n'est sorti à part leur fils? Parce que Régal a du tuer Alicia? L'histoire d'amour tragique des parents de Raine et Génis? Mais Marina, l'amour, c'est beau et il ne faut pas faire ta vie en fonction de personnes pixelisées!

Marina la regarda.

-Moi, j'allais juste te dire que je ne voulais pas me marier, comme ça je pourrais péter et roter à mon aise sans qu'on me dise que c'est dégeu, mais bon...Après c'est moi la droguée à TOS hein? Tu veux un biscuit?


	34. Lloyd le pirate

_**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**Enjoy !**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**___

Cette année, Marina avait fait l'acquisition d'une PS2 et de la Gamecube Tales of Symphonia. Et Marina avait deux mêmes jeux. L'un pour la PS2 et l'autre pour la Gamecube, puisque les bonus étaient différents selon les consoles. Il s'agissait de SoulCalibur II. Marina jouait déjà à ce jeu avant qu'elle ne fasse l'acquisition de son « saint Graal », sur la console de son frère.

-Cervantes, c'est Lloyd, passé du côté obscur de la force! Il se bat avec deux épées comme Lloyd, Lloyd peut avoir un costume de moussaillon et obtenir le chapeau d'Aifread, qui ressemble à celui de Cervantes et tu sais quelle est l'arme funny de Cervantes, que tu peux débloquer dans le edgemaster?

-Non.

-Un duo d'épées en bois! Les armes de Lloyd au tout début du jeu!

Voyant son sourire béat, Plectrude resta interdite et complètement blasée, elle lui proposa un cookie.


	35. TOS, jeu féministe?

_**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**Enjoy !**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

-Dis Plectrude, tu crois que Tales of Symphonia est un ode au féminisme?

La dite Plectrude leva son nez du rapport que le cerveau lui avait envoyé concernant l'activité intense de Marina niveau neurones pendant ses vacances en Bretagne.

-Do yu koto de?

-Tu sais très bien que je comprends un peu le japonais, Plectrude. Regarde bien. Dans TOS, Dieu est une femme, son représentant à Sylvarant est une femme, l'héritier de Mizuho est une femme, tu peux faire des pactes grâce à une femme, c'est grâce à la fille du Pontife que tu t'échappes de Sybak, c'est grâce à une femme que Kratos a commencé à ouvrir les yeux, le chef des cardinaux désians est une femme...

-Et? Cela ne prouve rien, tu cherches midi à quatorze heurs. Mais bon...Voilà un biscuit...


	36. Les Renégats machos?

_**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**Enjoy !**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

Ce jour là, Plectrude trouva Marina en grande réflexion.

-A quoi penses-tu?

-Je me demandais si les renégats étaient misogynes.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Écoute. Tu vois, dans le groupe de l'Élue, la parité est presque toujours respectée: quatre filles, quatre garçons. Au Cruxis, Martel mise à l'écart car elle sert de prétexte au Cruxis et aux Renégats, il n'y a véritablement qu'une femme, Pronyma. Mais cela est compensé par son statut: Chef des cardinaux désians, sous les ordres directs d'Yggdrasill, Yuan et Kratos. Hors, chez les Renégats, tu ne vois aucune femme...

Sachant à quel point les Renégats étaient chers au cœur de Marina, Plectrude lui dit:

-Hormis Martel, il y a une femme chez les Renégats.

-Ah bon?

-Oui. Toi. N'es-tu pas la fille adoptive de Yuan? Je vois mal comment lui et ses hommes pourraient être phallocrates, vu que leur héritier est une fille.

Rassurée, Marina eut un sourire radieux et remercia Plectrude en lui offrant un gros éclair au chocolat.


	37. Tales of Reality

**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, on ne fait pas mieux. Merci à tout mes lecteurs!**

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En ce jour d'été, Marina jubilait.

-Le monde est beau!

-Et pourquoi? demanda Plectrude assez contente de la voir ainsi

-Parce que le monde est bourré de références à Tales of Symphonia!

-Vu que je pars en vacances à la fin de ce chapitre et que je n'ai rien à faire, récite moi ta liste!

-Here we go!

Et voici la liste à rallonge de Marina Ka-Fai:

Lloyd: Prénom anglais. Nom d'une banque: Lloyd's bank  
>Colette: Prénom français. Nom d'un écrivain célèbre.<br>Yuan: Monnaie chinoise  
>Kratos: Pouvoir en grec<br>Zélos: Là je suis pas trop sûre mais peut-être rapidité en grec

A noter: dans la mythologie grec, Zélos et Kratos sont deux dieux et en plus ils sont frangins!

Brunel: Nom d'une ville dans l'Asie du Sud-Est. Nom de famille d'une géographe: Sylvie Brunel  
>Frank: Bah, un prénom de chez nous quoi...<br>Kate: Prénom anglais  
>Anna: Prénom féminin à l'origine multiple<br>Tabatha: Prénom américain je crois  
>Sébastien: Prénom français<br>Yggdrasill: Nom d'un arbre dans la mythologie nordique  
>Flamberge: Epée sacrée comme Durandal, Sorel ou Excalibur<br>Maxwell: Prénom américain. Marque de Café. James Maxwell, un très grand physicien qui a mis en équation les champs électromagnétiques.  
>Martel: Nom de famille de Charles Martel.<p>

Maintenant les objets:

Brunhilde est une valkyrie. C'est également le nom d'une reine de France.  
>Kotetsu: Noms d'un forgeron japonais, pareil pour Muramasa<br>Kusanagi: Épée de Susanoo, frère d'amaterasu, avec laquelle il trancha les 8 têtes d'Orochi  
>Fafnir est le nom d'un Nain dans la mythologie nordique<br>Hanuman est le nom d'une divinité hindoue.  
>Acalanatha est le nom d'une divinité bouddhiste, tout comme les Asura.<br>Vajra est le nom d'une lame divine pouvant tout couper sans être coupée  
>Gaïa est la déesse de la terre chez les grecs<br>Bahamut est une divinité arabe supportant le monde  
>Kannazuki, Minazuki et Nagazuki sont les mois d'Octobre, Juin et Septembre<br>Sigurd est un héros dans la mythologie nordique  
>Draupnir est l'anneau d'Odin<br>Le joyau de Yasakani et le miroir de Yata sont des trésors impériaux au Japon.  
>Krona est le mot nordique pour "couronne"<br>Dans une religion, Asura est une déesse du mal.

Yggdrasill est l'arbre monde dans la mythologie nordique.

Magnus signifie grand en latin

Kvar est une sorte de boîte grise pour économiser de l'argent, protéger sa maison et c'est aussi une sorte d'énergie.

Régal signifie majestueux en anglais.

Dans Tomb Raider Underworld, Lara visite Niflheim et Helheim!

Et, il existe à Dunkerque une résidence Castagnier! (nom de famille de Emil Castagnier de TOS dawn of the new world)

-Alors, Marina, déjà bravo, puis là je te dis à la prochaine car ma tête explose. Voilà ton biscuit.

_**Je ne remercierai jamais assez mes amis du forum TOS pour toutes ces infos. Pour avoir le lien du forum, il suffit de demander, je l'envoie par MP.**_


	38. Tales of Boulangerie

**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, on ne fait pas mieux. Merci à tout mes lecteurs!**

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Plectrude partie en vacances, marina n'avait plus qu'une personne avec la quelle elle pouvait parler tales of Symphonia: son petit frère de seize ans, que nous surnommerons Dieu* par mesure d'anonymat.

-Tu vois Dieu, TOS sans Kratos et Zélos, c'est comme un petit pain au chocolat sans chocolat.

-What?

-Avoue que s'ils n'étaient pas là, TOS serait triste. Kratos, c'est la barre de chocolat noir, 99% cacao, indémodable, une valeur sûre. Zélos, c'est le chocolat au lait avec des éclats de noisettes ou de fruits, il apporte une petite touche funky!

-Ouah, elle est trash là! Rouroune.** Tu crains.

_*** Ceci est son surnom réel né d'un délire, rien de religieux.**_

_**** Rouroune est le surnom qu'il m'a donné. Et je suis aussi son disque additionnel qui corrige ses bugs.**_


	39. Le pays des Yuan

**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, on ne fait pas mieux. Merci à tout mes lecteurs!**

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina Ka-Fai était tranquillement en train d'étudier à l'aide de son livre de géographie quand elle se mit à pouffer de rire.

-Je crois que je vais aller à Shanghai, vu le nombre de chef des Renégats qu'il y a là-bas. J'en prendrai un pour moi.

Car sur sa page, il était indiqué le nombre de yuan que rapportait la ville par an au pays chinois. Et Plectrude n'étant toujours pas rentrée, elle se servit elle-même un gâteau.


	40. TOS San Andreas

_**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**Enjoy !**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

Quand Plectrude revint de ses vacances, elle trouva marina dans tout ses états.

-Si tu savais, c'est affreux! S'exclamait sans cesse la jeune fille presque au bord des larmes

-Allons, calme toi et explique moi. Tentait de raisonner la conscience fraîchement reposée

-En ce moment, mon frère rejoue à Grand Theft Auto San Andreas.

-Oui mais où est le mal? Tu aimes bien ce jeu non?

-Ouais à regarder, il est sympa mais si tu savais l'affront impardonnable qu'il a fait au travail de Yuan!

Plectrude se demanda comment un jeu où un ancien taulard voulait regagner la confiance de ses confrères de la rue et venger sa mère pouvait avoir insulté Yuan Ka-Fai et les Renégats.

-Tu vois, dans San Andreas, dans les voitures, tu as des stations de radio. Il y en a une qui a diffusé une pub avec le mot Renegade.

-Jusque là, je ne vois pas ce qui te choque.

-La pub en question portait sur un produit concernant le sexe et la pornographie, avec des bruits indécents! Et l'enfoiré de speaker disait toujours Renegade! Tu imagines l'affront? Les Renégats, liés à une telle dépravation des mœurs?

Plectrude soupira, retrouvant bien là sa jeune maîtresse délurée.

-Il ne parlait pas des mêmes Renégats.

-Mais même, ce mot est trop beau pour être associé à une chose aussi vulgaire!

-Tu me parlais de féminisme et de parité il y a quelques chapitres non? J'ai peut-être une réponse à ta question de pourquoi il n'y a pas de femmes chez les Renégats. Yuan veut peut-être éviter ce genre de scène ostentatoire.

-Mais c'est inutile, frustrant et bête car ils se soulageront seuls. Et puis, l'homosexualité, ça existe. Il limite le danger mais ne l'élimine pas.

-Euh, tu me rappelles de quoi est parti ce délire?

-GTA San Andreas car il citait le mot Renegade. Mais tu m'as aidé aussi dans ce débat. Allez, chacune une pâtisserie pour fêter ton retour?


	41. TOS donne le gout de lire Ou pas

_**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**Enjoy !**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

Quand elle était en terminale, Marina avait essayé deux nouveaux auteurs niveau lecture, histoire d'étendre peut-être sa liste d'auteurs favoris. Mais elle fut déçu et rendit vite les livres au CDI.

-Pourquoi les rends-tu?

-Ils ne me plaisent pas Plectrude, je n'accroche pas à leur style.

Plectrude lut le nom des auteurs. Colette et John Irving. Un affreux doute la frappa.

-Ne me dis pas que t'as choisi ces auteurs car leurs noms a un rapport avec TOS?

-Pour moi, ce qui est lié à TOS ne peut être que bien alors, un auteur qui s'appelle Colette et un autre qui a le nom de famille de Lloyd, il fallait bien que je teste non?

-Prends ce cookie et mange le, ça t'évitera de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi.


	42. L'honneur lié au statut de fan officiel

_**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**Enjoy !**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

Quand Plectrude vit Marina insérer le jeu Tales of Symphonia dawn of the new world dans la console WII de son frère, elle eut un petit cri. La jeune miss s'était pourtant jurée, au bout de une heure de jeu, de ne plus toucher à ce « jeu maudit qui pue la m**** et qui ne mérite même pas l'appellation TOS ». Serait-ce son frère qui lui avait donné l'envie de jouer?

-Tu te l'étais jurée pourtant! Tu l'as dit toi-même, jouer à ce jeu plus de trente minutes t'énerve!

-Je sais. Même si le scénario peut tenir la route, même si les musiques remixées sont un excellent clin d'œil, même s'il fait très beau dans ma vitrine, malgré tout les défauts trop nombreux pour les citer...

-Dis en quelques un.

-Yuan complètement massacré, Lloyd pas crédible, les voix d'acteurs changés, la carte du monde que tu ne peux plus explorer, Marta et Emil, le duo qui te facilite le transit intestinal tellement il est niais, Tenebrae le chien qui remplace Noishe mais qui n'a pas son charisme, que j'apprécie juste pour son p***** d'accent anglais trop parfait, le système de combat ayant une finesse pachidermique, le mini jeu du garuda injouable, la danse de l'acolyte d'Asgard génocidée, le système des monstres à capturer à la pokémon, les personnages de Luin trop clichés...

-Bon tu vois, tu lui trouves plus de défauts que de qualités.

-C'est vrai que pour moi, tout ce qui le sauve, c'est la musique et le graphisme.

-Alors pourquoi tu y joues?

-Pour mon honneur.

-Hein?

-Si je me prétends être une vraie fan de TOS, il me faut avoir joué au jeu. Et à ce qui lui sert de suite. Et les finir. Je n'ai fait que la moitié de ma mission. Pour mon honneur de fan, je me dois de finir ce jeu.

Et face à la détermination de Marina face à ce jeu qui la rebutait pourtant, tellement les boulettes étaient énormes, Plectrude ne sut que dire.

-Crois moi, si Yuan avait été ton vrai papa, je pense que sur le principe il t'aurait donné raison et il aurait été fier de t'appeler « ma fille ». Tu mérites vraiment ton pseudo, petite fleur renégate.


	43. TOS développe la philo Ou pas

_**Dans le genre OS qui sert à rien, j'ai fait fort !**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me review, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**Enjoy !**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ?**_

Marina était une fan de mangas, c'était bien connu. Et les fans de manga, ça fait de sacrés délires.

-N'empêche, Plectrude, on dit que dans des mangas, t'as des personnages qui sont des antiquités vu leurs âges mais c'est des bébés comparés aux Séraphins du Cruxis.

-Euh , tu m'expliques?

-Dans Fullmetal Alchemist, Dante et Hohenheim ont plus de quatre cent ans, Envy ne doit pas être très loin non plus niveau âge. Dans Shinzo, Yakumo a dépassé les cent cinquante ans d'âge. Dans Shaman King, Hao a au moins mille trente cinq ans. Et nos amis du Cruxis, ils ont quatre mille ans passés. Franchement, pour les égaler, faut trouver un scénario en béton!

-Parce que tu crois que le scénario pour justifier ta présence et ta naissance dans La Fleur renégate, c'est pas tiré par les cheveux? Techniquement, ça te fait quatre mille un ans.

-Il y a dans des jeux des immortels, regarde Zasalamel dans SoulCalibur III et Cervantes du même jeu. Mais bon, Yuan, Kratos et Mithos le sont aussi...J'aimerais trop être immortelle!

-Et pour quelle raison?

-J'aurais toujours des nouveaux livres à l ire et je ferai vivre la légende de TOS à travers les âges!

Plectrude soupira et donna un biscuit dominical à Marina.


	44. Lara Croft, fille de Botta

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Dans ses délires très personnels, pour Marina, Lara Croft était en réalité la fille de Botta, le renégat que tout le monde aime ou respecte. Elle disait qu'elle avait plus pris de sa maman mais qu'elle avait la détermination de son papa. Alors, forcément, quand elle se trouva Tomb Raider Anniversary pour pas trop cher, elle fut très heureuse. Elle joua, débloqua un bonus et là, elle s'exclama:

-Samuel, j'ai la preuve que Botta est bien le papa de Lara!

Tout cela car le nom du développeur principal de l'équipe des game designers de Crystal Dynamics est Jason Botta.

-Ton biscuit. Glissa Plectrude à Marina alors qu'elle était pliée de rire avec son petit frère.


	45. L'origine de l'attraction du PC

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina Ka-Fai est une bonne petite geekette, c'est bien connu. Elle a la chance néanmoins de savoir se maîtriser. Et en bonne geekette, elle adore le PC familial qui lui permet de tout faire ou presque. A cela, Plectrude se disait qu'un croisement avec TOS était impossible. Raté.

-Plectrude! Rregade, j'ai trouvé pourquoi cet ordinateur m'attire comme un aimant! Tu vois le câble jaune derrière l'écran?

-Oui.

-Il y a écrit quoi?

-Des chiffres et des lettres plus un mot. Yuane.

-Retire le e et tu comprendras.

Yuane. On enlève le e. Yuan. Plectrude avait été formée par Sainte Patience en personne mais là, malgré ses vacances, elle frisait le nervous breakdown.

-Marina...Elle est cool et instructive ta vie...Tu veux un biscuit?


	46. La folie TOS, c'est contagieux

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Comme nous l'avons vu précédemment, Marina Ka-Fai avait un petit frère de deux ans et demi son cadet avec lequel elle pouvait délirer aisément. Il appréciait Tales of Symphonia sans en être drogué. Mais la folie de sa sœur était contagieuse. Plectrude en fit les frais.

Le jour où ils allaient revenir de Bretagne, au petit matin, au camping des Graminées d'Argent*, pendant que leurs parents s'occupaient des derniers travaux, Marina et son frère marchaient dans le camping tout calme. Ils déliraient sur TOS. Au programme: Génis le boulet, Emo Lloyd de l'OAV qui dirait _« Je vais me suicider avec un bout de gomme »_ et Yuan qui lui répondrait _« En voilà une entière, tu ne pourras pas te rater comme ça »_, leur religion nouvelle ( le Bottaïsme)...

-N'empêche Rouroune**, là, je peux réellement faire mon Mithos.

-Ah bon?

-Je peux dire _« Home, I'm coming home with my sister. ».***_

Première réaction de Plectrude. S'évanouir. Les biscuits, ça serait pour plus tard.

_*** Ceci n'est pas le vrai nom du camping**_

_**** Rouroune est mon surnom par mon frangin.**_

_***** Citation réelle. Pour les néophytes, Mithos dit ça à la toute fin du jeu avant le combat final.**_


	47. Pokémon, attrapez les tous!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Avec un pokémaniaque comme frère, Marina baignait dans l'ambiance des bestioles à enfermer dans les boules qui ressemblent à des Voltobre. Un soir, elle testa pour le fun le tout nouveau pokémon en date: Pokémon blanc. A peine arrivé à Arabelle, peu avant de rencontrer N ( première réaction de Marina: _« Les concepteurs ont trop lu Death Note! »_), il y avait un groupe habillé de manière étrange: la team Plasma.

-Nous sommes le Front de libération des Pokémon. Clamait le chef

Marina eut un bug. Deux fois en cinq secondes. Très choquée, Plectrude s'enquit immédiatement de son état.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais fait un tel amalgame... Mêler pokémon à TOS Dawn of the new world.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Parce qu'il y a dans ce TOS le vanguard, front de libération de Sylvarant...

Voyant que Marina ne s'en remettrait pas de sitôt, Plectrude fit passer le marchand de sable, mais pas pour dormir. Celui que l'on met sur un crumble et qu'on appelle sable.


	48. Les séquelles d'une attaque de fan

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours dans la même veine, Marina eut une réflexion digne d'une maniaque de TOS.

-N'empêche, il y a une référence dans l'anime Pokémon à TOS. La rouquine de la première saison s'appelle Ondine.

Plectrude soupira. L'esprit originel de l'eau.

-C'est bien, Marina, c'est bien.

Elle lui donna un biscuit et se montra très patiente. L'attaque des Pokémon mêlée à TOS dawn of the new world avait beaucoup affecté la petite rose Renégate.


	49. MGS: Metal Gear Symphonia

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina et son frère avait une passion commune: les jeux vidéos. Le petit frère avait un rêve: posséder le remake sur gamecube du tout premier Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid the twin snakes. Alors, en bonne grande sœur aimante, Marina se le procura et lui fit la surprise de lui offrir un peu en avance pour son seizième anniversaire. Elle aimait aussi énormément le tout premier sur PS1, comme son frère. Ayant regardé son frère y jouer, Marina préféra de loin le tout premier, pour la VF, cas rare dans son cas. Selon elle, la mort de Sniper Wolf sans la musqiue enclosure était une hérésie néanmoins, il y a une chose qui les avait surpris son frère et elle:

-Punaise! Rouroune! Liquid Snake a la voix de Kratos!

-Hein?

Alors la jeune fille se lança dans des recherches.

-En même temps, si ils ont la même voix d'acteur...


	50. Les deux Kratos

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

-N'empêche Plectrude, il n'y a que deux Kratos dans le domaine du jeu vidéo: Kratos Aurion de TOS et celui de God of War. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble.

-Marina non!

Trop tard, Marina venait de regarder. Elle hurla d'horreur!

-Et dire que quand on dit Kratos aux gens, ils pensent en premier à ça! Beurk! T'imagines ça casé avec Yuan?

Plectrude avait également oublié qu'après être une fan de TOS, Marina était une fan de yaoi, surtout du couple YuanxKratos.


	51. Death Symphonia

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours en bonne grande sœur aimante, Marina avait aidé son frère à se faire sa collection de mangas Death Note. Elle avait trouvé les sept premiers tomes en occasion, il avait juste à commander les six autres chez leur fournisseur officiel. Bien sûr, Marina, elle même mangavore, ne fut pas sans les lire et les relire.

-Pff, comment Light fait son Mithos, c'est pas possible!

-Comment ça? Demanda Plectrude

-Il dit « Je vais créer un monde nouveau, sans mal ». Mithos, c'est un monde sans discrimination. Et comme Mithos, Light vire barge, parano, snob etc. Je crois que je vais leur offrir le single d'Ilona Mitrecay Un Monde parfait, ça va les calmer.

Plectrude, pour une fois, au lieu de soupirer, sourit. L'attaque pokémon n'avait pas endommagé trop longtemps sa Marina-chan.


	52. Déformation professionelle

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina s'estimait être une jeune fille chanceuse, elle avait quasiment tout ce dont elle avait besoin au pied de chez elle, dans sa bonne ville de Dunkerque: des bibliothèques, un Virgin mégastore, une boutique mangas, des libraires, des bouquineries, des magasins de bijoux ( car même en ayant une féminité originale, repoussant tous les carcans et canons des modes, elle aimait les petits bijoux)... Et mieux, l'université à vingt minutes de chez elle! Alors, Marina allait toujours à pied à l'école. Pour y accéder, elle devait faire un chemin assez linéaire, passant devant un Lidl, et non loin des halles aux poissons, il y avait un hôtel, l'hôtel Borel. Sauf que Marina lut mal l'enseigne.

-Marina, pitié, dis-moi que tu as lu Bordel au lieu de Borel! Supplia Plectrude, craignant une attaque de fan

-J'ai lu « Hôtel Brunel »...

Sainte Patience dut envoyer un gros kit de secours à sa disciple.


	53. Les petites choses faisant la joie

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

-Plectrude, j'ai réalisé quelque chose! S'exclama un jour Marina

-Quoi donc?

-Mon nom et celui de Martel se ressemblent! A une syllabe près!

Pletrcude décomposa.

M.A.R.I.N.A

M.A.R.T.E.L

Même radical...Seule la dernière syllabe changeait, elle avait raison.

-J'aimais déjà mon prénom à la base, là je ne l'en aime que plus!

Rassérénée par le kit de Sainte Patience, Plectrude ne put que sourire et offrit une part de crumble à Marina.


	54. Le retour de Pokémon

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Malgré son attaque de Pokémon, marina n'avait pas été dégoutée du jeu pour autant. Elle continua sa partie sur Pokémon blanc. Sauf qu'il y eu une nouvelle attaque, moins grave bien sûr.

-Ils ont vraiment trop voulu développer le côté RPG... N'importe quoi.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Au début du jeu, j'ai eu un Vokit. C'est un peu le téléphone portable qu'il y avait dans les versions Or, Argent et Cristal. Sauf que là quand on te téléphone, voilà ce qu'il se passe! Une animation qui fait penser aux scènettes de TOS!

En effet, Plectrude le constata, Marina avait raison. L'image des personnages dans des carrés de couleur, les lèvres qui bougent sans qu'il n'y ait de son, juste là pour creuser le côté humain des persos.

-Et je n'ai même pas encore passé Ogoesse. Ça promet pour la suite. Entre ça et la team Plasma qui se prend pour une parente éloignée des Désians croisée avec le Vanguard...

-Prends un biscuit, ça te donnera du courage.


	55. Lara Croft, disciple de Colette?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Plectrude pensait que, vu que Marina avait fait déjà deux croisements TOS/Tomb Raider, elle était à l'abri d'une nouvelle attaque. Sauf que Marina étant presque autant fan de Tomb Raider qu'elle l'était de TOS, c'était la sous-estimer. Elle jouait à Tomb Raider Underworld sur sa DS, son frère voulant se charger de la version PC.

-Lara se prend pour Colette!

Plectrude se figea... Oh non! Elle avait oublié ce détail...

-Lara, dans Underworld, tout comme Colette, elle va se battre avec un marteau! Sauf que lui ne fera pas BOING quand il heurtera Natla!

Plectrude décida de se mettre au yoga depuis ce jour là.


	56. Là, on touche le fond

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

-Alors non seulement Yggy est bête, mais en plus il n'a aucune culture ou respect des conseils des anciens!

Marina version « arrière grand-mère dans un corps de 18 ans ».

-Éclaire ma lanterne, veux-tu? Je n'entends rien à ton discours.

-Il y a un dicton qui dit « Il ne faut pas se mettre Martel en tête. ». Yggdrasill l'a fait. Résultat, un monde déchiré et corrompu.

-Chère culture, c'est donc ainsi qu'on t'assassine...

Plectrude avala un paquet entier de Mikado.


	57. Fan jusqu'au bout

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Nous avons vu précédemment que Marina Ka-Fai avait un pull avec marqué « Renégat » dessus, en grosses lettres gothiques noires. Mais en sa qualité de fan, elle allait encore plus loin.

Un jour, son père l'appela et là, la musique de la base Renégate se mit à résonner.

-C'est quoi? S'étonna Plectrude

-Ma sonnerie de téléphone. Escape from the base, le thème de la base des Renégats.

Un autre jour, son téléphone sonna. SMS. Encount with the Renegade retentit dans sa chambre.

-C'est quoi? Demanda Plectrude

-Ma sonnerie pour les sms. Encount with the Renegade, le thème de Yuan et de Botta.

Enfin, un matin, très tôt, le réveil du portable de Marina la réveilla. La même sonnerie que pour les appels, en moins fort.

-Tu vois Plectrude, vaut mieux vraiment pas que j'aille au Cruxis, on captera tout de suite dans quel camp je suis.

L'attaque renégate avait mis Plectrude KO pendant toute la matinée, alors marina attendit son réveil pour avoir son biscuit.


	58. L'avantage de parler le chinois

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Au lycée, Marina avait pris option chinois et ce pendant trois ans. Elle s'en sortit brillamment au baccalauréat à l'oral avec un merveilleux 18/20. Elle adorait cette langue pour des tas de raisons et comme Plectrude s'en doutait, il y avait également une raison TOS.

-En chinois, on emploie comme mot « yuan »! Yuan, c'est la monnaie chinoise, c'est également le nom de quelques empereurs chinois, et en mot simple il signifie plusieurs mots, en fonction du ton utilisé. Il peut servir de mot pour indiquer la distance et il veut dire aussi « jardin ». Enfin, en prénom, il signifie « Original ».

Ce coup-ci, Plectrude ne blâma pas Marina, au contraire elle prit des notes et pour la remercier de ce partage culturel, elle lui fit un strudel.


	59. Le roman, miroir de l'ame De fan!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En bonne littéraire de la vieille école, Marina adorait lire. Un jour, elle avait lu Impératrice Orchidée, de Anchee Min, qui se divisait en deux tomes: La Concubine et La Souveraine. Ce roman, qu'elle avait adoré, racontait la vie de d'Orchidée, dont le destin allait de devenir la dernière reine douairière de Chine, Tseu-Hi, et de voir le dernier roi de Chine monter sur le trône avant la Révolution chinoise de 1911.

-Tu sais, il y a un truc qui rend ce livre encore meilleur qu'il ne l'est.

-Et c'est?

-Le nom de l'homme avec qui Orchidée vit un amour platonique. Il a un nom composé et 'lun de ses noms, c'est Yuan!

-Tu ne laisses jamais tomber ton délire renégat hein?

Marina lui offrit un sourire triomphant. Plectrude lui offrit un cupcake.


	60. Symphonia Crossing

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Une fan de jeux vidéos teste tous les genres différents, cela est bien connu. Marina ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Son frère avait fait l'acquisition d'Animal Crossing, jeu où vous débarquez dans un village peuplé d'animaux parlants pour y vivre et où avec un peu de chance, vous pouvez faire pousser un arbre à argent. Elle testa. Elle fit la connaissance d'une charmant petite grenouille nommée Raina, sans doute référence à la reinette. Mais ce ne fut pas ce à quoi Marina pensa en premier. Plectrude anticipa en lui donnant des biscuits. Hors de question de la laisser dire qu'à une lettre près, la grenouille s'appelait Raine.


	61. La ferme Zélos!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Video maker et amatrice d'amv, vidéos ou autres chaînes, Marina regardait régulièrement Youtube. L'une de ses chaînes favorites du moment était celle de « La ferme, Jérôme! », chaîne qui parlait avec humour de petits sujets d'actualités. Marina n'ayant pas vu celle sur un certain terroriste champion de cache-cache, invaincu pendant dix ans, elle cliqua dessus pour la visionner. Bien sûr, Jérôme faisait de l'humour un peu décalé et se mettait en scène, mais là, il se faisait passer pour un professeur allemand qui s'appelait le professeur... Zélos. Plectrude dormait encore, elle se servit un cookie elle-même.


	62. Botta Bond Jr

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

Enjoy!

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours dans ses chaînes favorites, Marina adorait celle du « Joueur du Grenier », un homme qui testait des vieux jeux pour montrer leur bug etc. Il testa James Bond Junior et dit pour présenter un peu le personnage:

-James Bond Junior est le neveu de James Bond, et comme lui, il est agent secret. Car oui, c'est bien connu, quand ton oncle est agent secret, forcément tu l'es aussi.

Marina avait un sourire qui montait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Il a pas tort. Regarde Botta. Il est Renégat. Son neveu, Éric, l'est aussi.

-Marina, dois-je te rappeler qu'Éric est un de tes original character et donc, Eric Kadhein n'existe pas dans le jeu.

-Bah il devrait!

Plectrude savait qu'avec marina, mieux valait ne pas se moquer de ses petits protégés auxquels elle avait donné la vie. Alors, pour se faire pardonner, elle lui donna un morceau de tarte citron meringuée.


	63. Tales of Catch Attack

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

L'attaque de la WWE avait étonné Plectrude mais vu qu'aucune autre n'était arrivée, elle se crut hors de danger. Erreur fatale. Ne jamais sous-estimer une fana de TOS aux oreilles et aux yeux ouverts pour dénicher d'autres perles.

-TOS et le catch, ça colle super!

-Et si je puis me permettre, à part ton rapprochement Edge/Christian avec Yuan/Kratos, il y a quoi d'autre?

-Mais plein de choses Plectrude! D'abord, on a Drew Mcintyre. Son premier surnom a été « The Chosen One ». En anglais, ça veut dire l'Élu! Ensuite, un catcheur désormais à la retraite et qui fait les commentaires des match à la NXT, William Regal! Ensuite, un autre catcheur où il faut creuser un peu plus, Daniel Bryan. A une lettre près, ça fait Bryant, le nom de famille de Régal et en plus, quand tu le prononces à l'anglaise, le son « t » ne s'entend presque pas car il n'est pas accentué.

-J'avoue que cal fait une belle liste!

-Et ce n'est pas fini! Passons au thème musicaux! Celui de Dolph Ziggler « Perfection » et de Shawn Michaels « Sexy Boy » correspondent très bien au narcissisme de Zélos. Le nouveau de l'Undertaker, de Johnny Cash, correspondrait bien à Kratos: « There ain't no grave can hold my body down. » qu'on traduit par « Aucune tombe ne peut contenir/retenir mon corps ». Le thème du groupe, aujourd'hui dissous, du nexus, « We are one », dont les paroles collent terriblement aux Renégats!

-Au point que tu en as fait une vidéo.

-L'ancien générique de Raw, « To be loved », qui va assez bien à Yggdrasill! Non, sérieusement, je crois qu'il faudrait que je me lance dans un étude plus poussée du sujet pour...

Marina n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Plectrude lui fourra un cookie dans la bouche. Une attaque comme celle de Children of Mana, non merci!


	64. Marina et son frère sadique

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Avec son petit frère, Marina avait de sacrés délires. Mais il aimait bien la taquiner avec son humour noir.

-De toutes façons, Botta, il est awesome. Avait dit Marina

-C'est vrai mais il est pas parfait. Le seul qui le dépasse, c'est Bob l'éponge.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que lui au moins, il respire sous l'eau.

Autre délire, ils avaient décidé que Lara Croft était la fille de Botta. Un jour, Samuel jouait à Tomb Raider Legend, il était très court niveau barre d'oxygène, de ce fait, quand Lara remonta, elle toussa en quête d'air.

-Méchant, t'as failli noyer la fifille à Botta!

-Bah, elle aurait fait comme son père.

Inutile de dire que cela faisait rire Marina, malgré sa tristesse à propos du décès par noyade de Botta. Alors, pour se consoler, elle mangea une part de fraisier.


	65. Quand Minato se prend pour Kratos

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait avec son petit frère Naruto Shippuden. L'anime en était arrivé à la scène où Naruto retrouve l'espèce de fantôme de son père. L'épisode était mièvre à souhait quand soudain, alors que Naruto s'énerve, Minato met sa main sur les cheveux de son fils, comme pour les caresser.

-Oh putain, il fait comme Kratos avec Lloyd dans la version manga!

-Oui, j'avoue.

-Oh merde, Samuel! J'ai fait un nouveau rapprochement Naruto/Tales of Symphonia!

-Cool ta vie, tu veux un biscuit?


	66. TOS ou Tales of Sayan

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

Enjoy!

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina et son frère n'aimaient pas beaucoup Régal à la base. Le personnage qui selon eux était vite oubliable, tant l'histoire de Kratos et de Zélos étaient plus présentes. Néanmoins, il y eu un événement qui les fit changer un peu d'avis. Lors de leur première partie, ils en étaient à la scène de la prison de Welgaïa, quand Régal brisa les barreaux grâce à une attaque spéciale.

-Samuel...

-Je sais.

-Depuis quand Régal sait faire un kaméhaméha?

-Depuis que les créateurs de TOS sont fans de DBZ.

-Où alors Régal est le fils caché de Végéta...

-Cool ta vie. Des croustilles de Belin?


	67. L'esprit de fan est toujours à l'affut

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Ayant une mère jeune d'âge et d'esprit, atteignant à peine la quarantaine, Marina et son frère avaient de bons moments de délires avec elle. Ce jour-là, le frère de Marina et sa mère rigolaient pour une raison qui échappa à Marina et le plus jeune des deux était parti dans un dialogue humoristique:

-Mais qu'as-tu fait à ta main?-Coup de marteau Monsieur. -Comment as-tu fais? -En donnant un coup dessus.-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça? -Parce que je le voulais! Parce que c'est fun d'avoir la main pétée!

Et la première réaction de Marina depuis les WC:

-Oh, comme Altessa dans l'anime de TOS!

Et celle de Plectrude de préparer sa phrase accompagnée d'un donut.


	68. Etre une otaku, ça change l'ouie

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

Enjoy!

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina adorait écouter de la musique, peu importait le genre, tant que cela alimentait son esprit et son imagination. Sauf que là, la passion de Marina alimentait deux autres passions: faire des AMVs et Tales of Symphonia. Si cela ne l'inspirait que pour une AMV normal, comme elle faisait sur les Tudors ou Tomb Raider, le danger n'était pas grand. Sauf qu'avec son esprit, elle trouvait toujours des liens avec Tales of Symphonia. De ce fait, l'heure de faire des vidéos rimait avec celle du goûter, car à chaque fois Plectrude lui donnait un cookie. Oui, l'esprit de fan est toujours à l'affut. Surtout quand on ose faire une AMV sur Kratos avec Lady Gaga, Boney M, Daniel Balavoine, Avenged Sevenfold et Skillet. Surtout si on fait une AMV sur Yuan avec la chanson Partenaire Particulier. Surtout si on faisait une AMV sur Zélos avec Coldplay. Surtout si on utilisait plein de musiques, délirantes comme Earth, Wind and Fire, ou plus sérieuses avec Nightwish. Surtout si on faisait des croisements avec Horrible Histories*.

-J'ai l'impression d'être Amélie Nothomb. Comme elle, j'ai l'impression de ne manger que des sucreries, même si elle le fait vraiment, elle.

-Finis ta vidéo, t'auras un cookie.

_* Horrible Histories est une émission anglaise pour les enfants pour leur expliquer l'Histoire en s'amusant._


	69. TOS aka Tales Of Sims

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina n'était pas une jeune fille qui aimait toutes les choses qu'une fille « normale » aimait. Elle excecrait la mode, haïssait le shopping avec passion sauf s'il s'agissait de choses la passionnant, préférait la liberté de célibataire à l'esclavage de la vie de couple, aimait sa virginité et voulait que son utérus ne produise aucun bambin, ne voyait en les soins corporels esthétiques qu'une perte de temps et d'argent remarquables, se moquait avec joie de Barbie. Elle ne laissait qu'une chance au maquillage, puisqu'il aidait certaines personnes à s'assumer. En revanche, elle partageait une passion commune avec presque toutes les filles du monde entier: elle aimait les Sims. Elle les avait sur gamecube et elle s'amusait à faire les personnages TOS. Faire Zélos était assez facile, sauf qu'il avait les cheveux mi-longs. Même le caractère Don Juan était disponible. Dans les Sims 3 sur WII, faire Kratos était si aisé!

Un jour, elle vit une pub qui se déroulait sur Youtube en attendant le chargement d'une vidéo. Une pub pour les Sims 3, une espèce de promo du mois.

-Plectrude, Origin est bien l'Esprit à l'origine de toute chose?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Parce que dans ce cas là, il a crée les Sims.

Tout cela car le site où on pouvait avoir plus de renseignements sur cette promotion s'appelait Origin.

-Retourne jouer à TOS avec cette plaque de chocolat Crunch tu veux?


	70. Je te tiens, tu me tiens

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était très contente ce jour là, elle reprenait après deux mois d'interruption annuelle son sport préféré: les arts martiaux. Retrouver ses amis, l'inspiration du tatami, cela lui avait manqué. Et ensemble, ses amis et elle repartirent dans leur délire.

-Je te tiens! Avait dit S* en tenant C*

-Par la barbichette! Chantonna aussitôt F*

-Et pas n'importe laquelle! La barbiche de Botta! S'exclama Marina

Gros blanc avant un _« Je m'incline devant ce niveau de geekitude »_. Et pour Marina, sa vie ne pouvait être plus cool qu'avec ses amis et leurs délires, à tel point qu'elle ne voulait même pas de biscuit.


	71. Bis repetita?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

On dit que la foudre ne tombe jamais deux fois au même endroit. Marina prouva le contraire. Toujours le jour de sa rentrée sportive, après sa première vanne, elle expliquait ses impressions noires et ce qui la minait. L'impression qu'elle avait d'être un chien aux yeux de ses parents depuis qu'elle avait dix-huit ans.

-T'as un collier et une laisse? Lui avait demandé un de ses amis pour la faire rire

-Hey, je ne fais pas dans le style désian moi! S'était elle alors exclamée

Gros blanc, même réaction qu'à la blague précédente. Le tatami, ça inspire. Et Plectrude se demandait comment Marina arrivait encore à penser à TOS alors qu'elle était là où elle se considérait chez elle.


	72. Miss Colette KaFai?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

-N'empêche Plectrude, tu sais pourquoi j'aime bien Colette?

-Parce que tu aimes généralement les personnages que tout le monde déteste.

-Il y a de ça mais pas totalement.

-Alors explique moi.

-J'ai plein de points communs avec elle: Je suis blonde, je...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu n'es pas aussi blonde que Colette. Elle est blond vacances et toi, au naturel blond cendré.

Marina soupira avant de reprendre:

-Certes, mais c'est quand même du blond. Ensuite, je suis maladroite, pas très forte ou très douée, je dis "pardon" ou "excusez-moi" tout le temps, j'adore les chiens, même que le mien a un tas de surnoms abracadabrantesques...

-Tiens ton biscuit, mini Colette.


	73. Tales of Shikabane Hime

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

-N'empêche, Akasha, de Shikabane Hime, il est un peu comme Yuan.

Plectrude regarda Marina avec des yeux ronds, genre de se dire: « Mais qu'a t-elle encore inventé? ».

-Je préviens mes lecteurs que là, il y a du SPOIL pas beau vu que j'ai triché et j'ai maté les épisodes en japonais.

-Bon accouche.

-Si c'est de l'enfant d'Ambroise Sorel, je veux bien.

Gros soupir de Plectrude.

-En fait, Akasha est comme Yuan, il a perdu deux fois la femme qu'il aimait. Akasha a perdu Hibiki de maladie et Yuan a perdu Martel car elle a été assassinée. Mais au final, la deuxième fois, ils sont pareils, puisqu'ils les tuent.

-Pour Hibiki, je comprends, mais Yuan n'a pas tué Martel.

-Il a quand même monté les Renégats, dont le but est de faire renaitre l'Arbre géant et pour le faire renaitre, il faut tuer Martel, tout du moins, ce qu'il en reste et qu'elle soit de ce fait absorbée par la graine suprême.

Voyant qu'elle partait dans le détail technique, Plectrude laissa tomber et lui donna un cookie.


	74. La conspiration de Mithos découverte!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

-Plectrude, j'ai fait une immense découverte et n'en déplaise à Yuan, ça montre toute l'étendue de la possible connerie de Martel!

-WTF?

-Martel, sans le R, ça fait Matel. Rajoute un T et ça fait la société qui fait Barbie. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence! C'est trop facile cette excuse!

-Pourtant, s'en est une.

Plectrude décida de laisser tomber avant que Marina ne reparte dans son délire. Trop tard.

-Ou alors, c'est Mithos qui a crée la société Mattel et Barbie. Il a donné le nom de sa sœur pour l'honorer mais pressentant la colère des féministes, pour éviter que Martel ne soit souillée, il ôta une lettre, mais ça faisait encore trop proche! Donc, hop le T de son propre prénom!

-Je crois que tu es folle.

-Ça se tient Plectrude! Ça explique pourquoi Barbie ressemble à Mithos! Grande et blonde!

-Mithos a les yeux verts.

-Dans l'anime. Pas dans les skits du jeu.

-Et pourquoi aurait-il crée Barbie?

-Pour contrôler les Élues, leur donner une fausse image de la femme et les dégoûter tellement qu'elles seraient heureuses de mourir pour faire un monde meilleur! Mais il a pas calculé le succès qu'allait avoir sa **** décolorée anorexique et botoxée.

Épuisée, Plectrude lui passa l'OST de Tales of Symphonia pour l'apaiser et lui donna des pims à l'orange.


	75. Combo x 3! Flander's back!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

-Marina, je crois que c'est la troisième fois que tu écris sur ce sujet là.  
>-Je sais Plectrude, mais j'ai bien fait pareil avec Tomb Raider.<p>

Plectrude soupira et espérait secrètement que l'addiction de Marina à TOS se calme.

-A croire que c'est un fantasme chez les méchants!  
>-Je sais.<br>-A croire qu'ils savent pas admettre que c'est la fin de la Vie pour elles.  
>-Je sais.<br>-Liam a basculé du côté obscur de la force car sa soeur a été mortellement touchée lors d'une bataille et après il est pris de sa folie « je vais stopper le système méchants/gentils qui s'entraident contre finance ». Comment il fait son Mithos, c'est pas possible...  
>-Un conseil, arrête de regarder Flander's Company.<p> 


	76. Super Sayan Lloyd

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait une énième fois l'anime de TOS avant qu'elle ne s'exclame:

-Non, sérieux, je crois qu'ils ont abusé avec DBZ étant enfant!

-Pourquoi ça?

-Regarde là!

Lloyd était entouré d'une aura dorée, les cheveux dans le vent, avec un grand cri nommé kiai dans les arts martiaux.

-Lloyd va devenir un super sayen.

-Cool ta vie. Tu veux un biscuit?


	77. Fan jusqu'au bout de la nuit!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina venait de se réveiller, un léger sourire aux lèvres. D'après Plectrude, cela signifiait qu'elle avait fait de beaux rêves. Elle savait que sa maîtresse adorait rêver car cela lui donnait des idées de fictions.

-De quoi as-tu rêvé?

-De Yuan et de Kratos en train de se rouler une pelle.

Première réaction, choc. Ensuite, consternation.

-Tu rêves même de TOS?

-Je te l'ai dit, fan jusqu'au bout.

-Une fana de TOS yaoiste... Doux Jésus.

-Ton expression vient de me donner une idée pour le contenu de notre prochain chapitre. Tu veux une tartine Plectrude? 


	78. Habla conmigo: la idioma de TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Quand on est fan, on fait des rapprochements, on vit sa passion à fond, on a mal pour les personnages. On peut dire que Marina était une fan jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. En avril, elle s'était fait faire la coupe et la couleur de Kratos chez un coiffeur. Elle s'était teint un jour les cheveux en verts et on aurait dit alors une mini Pronyma. Elle voulait avoir les cheveux bleu de Yuan et ses parents commençaient à céder. Mais le mieux reste ses nouvelles expressions.

Désormais, ne dîtes plus:

-Doux Jésus mais Douce Martel.

-Saleté de dépressif mais Arrête de faire ton Kratos.

-Petit frère à sa frangine mais Fais pas ton Mithos.

-C'est un Don Juan mais C'est un Zélos.

-C'est une maladroite mais C'est une Colette.

-Une fan d'histoire mais une Ruin maniac.

Et bien d'autres encore! Le seul effet secondaire est de faire soupirer Plectrude! Biscuit gratuit à chaque phrase!


	79. Peur panique

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

-Plectrude, Plectrude c'est affreux!

Une Marina dans tous ses états. C'est mauvais signe.

-Que se passe t-il?

-J'ai joué à TOS et... J'en ai tiré aucun plaisir! Et c'est le premier TOS hein, pas la daube qui lui sert de suite!

Si Plectrude remercia intérieurement le Ciel, elle se devait ensuite de rassurer sa maîtresse.

-Écoute, tu n'avais peut-être pas une envie extrême de jouer à TOS pour le moment. Ça t'est déjà arrivé de ne plus y jouer trois mois puis de reprendre assidument.

-Même que mon record de jeu sur TOS est de cinq heures et demi de jeu en une journée, dont quatre et demi d'affilée si tu ne comptes pas la pause repas.

Consternation totale.

-Tu trouveras de quoi faire dans TOS va, là t'es plus juste dans ta période je crée. Tiens, voilà un biscuit faite par une muse pour t'aider.


	80. Castlesymphonia of night

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le Castlevania qui avait fait aimer la série à Marina était Catslevania Symphony of night. Élégant, souple, profond, avec une bande-son qui déchire. Son frère l'avait trouvé sur émulation. Légale bien sûr. Vous commencez le jeu en incarnant un chasseur de vampires qui combat Dracula. Son prénom? Richter Belmont.

-Oh merde, Samuel, croisement avec TOS...

-Avec la daube?

-Oui.

-Parce que le gars s'appelle comme le gars « kyah je suis trop dark et je copie trop Kratos! »?

-Yep.

-Ma pauvre. Tiens, un bonbon.


	81. De l'utilité de parler le jeu vidéo

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

-Castlevania a un petit côté RPG n'empêche.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, tu dois équiper ton personnage avec les objets que tu trouves et gérer toi-même les objets de soins.

-Ah.

-Comme dans TOS!

-Tiens, ton cookie.


	82. Alucard et Yuan

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

-Hey Plectrude?

-Oui?

-Tu trouves pas que Alucard ressemble à Yuan?

-Pas du tout.

Marian ne comprit pas.

-Enfin, Plectrude! Alucard et Yuan sont des métis! Alucard demi-vampire et Yuan demi-elfe, ils ont tous les deux une cape et des vêtements trop classieux! Et le côté « je m'oppose à mon ancienne appartenance pour le triomphe du bien »!

-Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est que t'adores Alucard et que ça fait trois fois que tu parles de Castlevania. Mais ton raisonnement se tient.

-Et c'est pas la dernière fois que je vais en parler, crois-moi mais il ne sera pas le sujet principal!

-Cool ta vie. T'as pas un travail de dégrossissement pour une collab?

-Si.

-Tiens, un biscuit.


	83. Les Renégats sont partout!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Dans un précédent chapitre, nous vous avions parlé de « La ferme Jérôme! ». Et comme votre auteur aime faire des combos...

Marina regardait « La Ferme Jérôme », Pékin express le clash. Un moment, il avait fait un parallèle avec la série Le Rebelle, série assez vieillotte. La voix off faisait la description du héros et elle dit à un moment « Un Renégat ». Marina sourit de toutes ses dents et Plectrude soupira en lui donnant son biscuit.


	84. Raine au grenier

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait une énième fois Le Joueur du Grenier. Il parlait des jeux qui avaient eu une transition ratée entre la 2D et la 3D. Il parlait là de Castlevania sur Nintendo 64. Il rata son saut et râla.

-Ça veut tuer Dracula et c'est même pas foutu de savoir nager. Connard!

-Ah ben, il est comme Raine alors. Elle non plus ne sait pas nager.

Plectrude dormant, elle se prit un bonbon.


	85. TOS dans le monde du travail

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En première année de lettres modernes, Marina avait un cours où on lui apprenait à faire un CV, une lettre de motivation etc. Elle devait rendre pour la Toussaint un dossier de projet professionnel, noté.

-De quoi as-tu parlé?

-De mon parcours un peu atypique, de mes anciennes envies de mangaka et pour se faire, il a fallu que j'explique ce qu'était le manga. Pour illustrer, j'ai mis la couverture du tome 1 de TOS.

-Et pour prouver ta valeur de dessin?

-Mon tout premier fanart de Yuan avec le modèle de référence.

-Et t'as eu combien?

-15. TOS me porte vraiment chance!

-Non c'est parce que tu as suivi les consignes et bien développé.

-Ah?

-Tiens, un cookie.


	86. Mithos Vlad Tepes Dracula?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

-Dracula fait vraiment son Mithos dans Castlevania Symphony of the night.

Plectrude n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Encore Castlevania! Ça faisait quatre fois là!

-Alucard est né de son amour pour une humaine mais les villageois ont cru que c'était une sorcière et l'ont brûlée vive. Depuis, il a perdu sa confiance en l'être humain et veut s'en débarrasser, semer le chaos et la peur. Mithos fait un peu pareil mais tous deux ont le même but, faire comprendre aux autres l'étendue de leur peine.

-Intéressant. Cool ta vie, tu veux un biscuit?


	87. Hector Wilder?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

-Il n'y a pas à dire, Castlevania t'inspire.

-Sauf que là, c'est la version manga de Castlevania Curse of Darkness. Hector est trop classe! Il est cro beau! Mais il est victime d'un syndrome Zélosien.

-Pardon?

-Sa mère lui a dit « Si seulement je ne t'avais pas fait naitre! ». Mylène, elle, a dit à Zélos « Tu n'aurais jamais du venir au monde » dans le jeu « Si seulement tu n'étais pas né » dans le manga et l'OAV. En plus, niveau chara design, chibi Hector et chibi Zélos se ressemblent! Hector est même passé du côté obscur de la force avant de revenir dans la lumière! Comme Zélos!

-Cool ta vie. Tu veux un biscuit?


	88. Combo x 6! Castlevania!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

-Hey, Plectrude! Encore un détail mais... Dans Castlevania version manga, il y a une vieille et elle s'appelle Colette!

-Marina, il est minuit et quart, je voudrais dormir. Et au total, ça fait six fois que tu parles de TOS croisé à Castlevania.

-J'y peux rien si il y a un tel foisonnement de rapprochements!

Plectrude sourit un peu, fatiguée, donna un biscuit à sa maîtresse en priant que sa folie Castlevania passerait, car elle en avait assez des vampires.

-Pourvu qu'elle rêve de Yuan et Kratos, ça me rassurera.


	89. Les chiens aussi veulent jouer à TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était l'heureuse maîtresse d'un sublime labrador sable, qui faisait sa joie et son bonheur. Un matin, alors qu'elle jouait aux Sims, sa mère vint la voir.

-Tu sais quoi? Le chien a voulu jouer avec tes figurines TOS! Mais comme ils sont dans une vitrine, il a buté dessus! Il n'a pas remarqué la vitre!

Et au lieu de s'énerver quant à ses précieux gashapons, elle s'attendrit.

-Oh! Mon petit namour veut jouer à TOS!

Plectrude savait la folie de Marina contagieuse mais elle ignorait qu'elle pouvait se transmettre aux animaux.


	90. Le Renégat vierge

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Nous l'avons vu bien plus tôt, tout comme Raine Sage, Marina était accro à l'histoire. Et après la saga Marie-Antoinette vint la saga des Tudors. Marina regardait le film La Reine vierge, film anglais sur Elizabeth I.

-Bla bla bla, ces renégats catholiques, bla bla bla.

Grand sourire pour Marina et gros soupir pour Plectrude.

-Tiens un cookie.


	91. TOS: Tudors of Symphonia

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours dans le même téléfilm, à un moment, on évoquait les possibilités de mariage pour Elizabeth. On pensait à Philippe II d'Espagne, le veuf de sa demi-sœur ainée, Mary. L'un des membres du Conseil s'y opposa.

-Vu les purges qu'il a infligé sous le règne de sa sœur [ celle d'Elizabeth]...

Marina pâlit.

-Ca ne va pas?

-La vie de fan est parfois cruelle Plectrude. Même si la suite de la huitième merveille du monde est une daube, tu te dois de la connaître et hélas, le fardeau de mon statut me pèse. Car croiser quelque chose avec la daube qu'est TOS Dawn of the new world n'est jamais glorieux.

Plectrude comprit, c'était le mot purge qui l'avait fait faire ce croisement malheureux. La purge de l'Eglise de Martel.

-Brave petite renégate courageuse. Tiens, ce coup-ci, c'est pas un cookie mais une peluche de Yuan que tu auras.


	92. Tales of Sinéma

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En deuxième année de lettres modernes, Marina avait comme cours le cours de culture cinématographique. Très heureuse car ils allaient faire un film qu'elle aimait avec un acteur qu'elle adorait, son vendredi s'annonçait bien. Et Plectrude pensait qu'elle pourrait se reposer. Mais bon, fatalité oblige, aujourd'hui Marina a entendu parler de deux cinéastes: Billy Wilder et Irving Thalberg. Inutile de vous dire le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage.


	93. TOS chez les rosbeefs

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours en cours, Marina assistait à son cours d'anglais. Menu du jour? Prononciation britannique. Et Plectrude ne comprit pas pourquoi elle était sur le point d'éclater de rire.

-Regarde ma feuille.

En exemple de prononciation, il y avait... Lloyd. Et à croire que la salle de cours était possédé par l'esprit du jeune homme, le professeur dit à l'une des remarques de Marina:

-On dirait plutôt « It is gonna be a piece of cake. »

Plectrude sentait que Marina allait adorer l'anglais cette année.


	94. Le marteau de Thor

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina jouait à Tomb Raider Underwold. Et soudain elle eut une illumination.

-Encore un croisement avec TOS! Lara manie le marteau de Thor. Et dans TOS, il y a aussi une allusion au marteau de Thor, sauf que celui là n'est pas vraiment un marteau!

Et comme Plectrude dormait, elle se promit un gâteau le lendemain.


	95. Mr and Mrs Wilder

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Comme Marina avait besoin de livres et qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de moyen, elle alla à Emmaus pour se procurer ce dont elle avait besoin. Et en cherchant Oscar Wilde, elle eut un double croisement TOS.

-Thornthon Wilder... Et juste à côté, Joan Wilder... J'ignorais que Zélos avait de la famille dans le domaine de la littérature.

Mais ayant retenu la leçon d'un autre croisement, elle ne voulut pas les lire. Si John Irving et Colette avaient été testés en raison de leur parenté latente à TOS, les Wilder ne connurent pas cette chance.


	96. TOS: Terminator of Symphonia

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le frère de Marina était retombé dans l'une de ses passions, Terminator. Et par conséquent, Marina suivit un peu. Elle regarda avec lui le tout premier Terminator. Et soudain, vers la fin du film, son frère s'écria:

-Marina, regarde sur la voiture de Sarah!

-C'est pas vrai? Ils sont vraiment partout!

Sur la voiture rouge était inscrit le mot préféré de Marina: Renegade.


	97. Tales of Simspon

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était une grosse fan des Simspons. Aussi regardait elle avec ferveur les épisodes sur W9. L'épisode qu'elle regardait était celui avec Frank Grimes. Homer fabriquait une maquette dans sa cave et sur la porte menant au sous-sol, il avait mis le papier « Genius at work, do not disturb. ».

-Genius... C'est comme ça parfois qu'on orthographie Génis parfois... Et on le prononce ainsi en japonais. En fait, c'est Génis qui a fait la maquette, pas Homer!

Plectrude se tapa le front avant de donner un bonbon à Marina, puis de prendre un Prozac.


	98. Sociologie et science?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours en nouveaux cours qu'elle allait suivre, Marina avait un peu de sociologie et il s'avéra qu'elle aimait bien cela. Plectrude se dit:

-Ouf, là au moins, pas de risques!

Sauf que le professeur partit dans un concept scientifique et seule Marina fut capable de lui répondre.

-Serait-ce la gravitation universelle?

-En effet.

Et plus tard elle confia à Plectrude:

-Tu vois, on peut être une littéraire et s'en sortir en science. Faut juste suivre une cure intensive de TOS et bien écouter Génis!

-Tiens, quarante centimes, va te payer ta soupe.


	99. Les Renégats sont vraiment partout

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina adorait le manga Shikabane Hime. Vous le savez déjà. Aussi ne serez-vous pas étonnés si je vous dis qu'elle relisait régulièrement les tomes. Et elle arrivait encore à faire des découvertes.

-Les Renégats sont au Kogonshu!

-Et pourquoi?

-Ils appellent Akasha « Le Renégat »!

Et plus tard, de se jurer de faire plus attention à Kamika. Car pour Marina, elle était comme Lloyd. Elle se battait avec deux épées. Et Plectrude se demanda si elle ferait bien de demander une mutation vers une autre conscience, vu le nombre impressionnant de chapitres qu'avait cette fiction.


	100. Le retour du Renégat vierge

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Quand on est passionné, on lit et relit, visionne des milliers de fois. Aussi marina regardait encore La Reine Vierge.

-Ces renégats irlandais...

-Quant à Francis Bacon, ce renégat...

Et Marina, à chaque fois souriait, au grand dam de Plectrude.


	101. Heero Yuy KaFai

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le tout premier manga de Marina dans sa vie fut Gundam Wing, quand elle avait six ans. Eh oui, elle commença par du lourd, un manga psychologique qui parlait de la guerre, de sa folie. Eh non, à l'âge de six ans, elle n'eut pas peur des combats, ni de Heero et de son suicide raté. C'était Wufei qui lui fichait la trouille. Elle vouait, encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, une passion véritable à Heero, la même que celle qu'elle vouait à Yuan, sauf qu'au lieu de se l'imaginer en père, elle se l'imaginait en frère. Son premier amour mangaesque, elle le connut à l'âge de six ans avec Heero.

-Et je trouve que Heero et Yuan se ressemblent. Même combat: la Liberté. Les Renégats et les Gundams sont un peu les rejetés de la société.

-T'as une autre preuve?

-Oui, ils ont un profil facial similaire! Heero Yuy est en réalité Heero Ka-Fai! Le frère jumeau de la Fleur Renégate!

-Cool ta vie. Tu veux un biscuit?


	102. La fan pousse le détail loin

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Etant une fan, Marina ne fut pas sans apprendre qu'il y avait au Japon un roman suite de Gundam Wing: Gundam Wing Frozen Teardrop. Bon, le scénario l'inspirait pas, Heero et Relena cryogénisés et réveillés trente ans après... Mais ce roman fut un coup presque fatal pour Plectrude.

-Ce roman fait référence à TOS! Frozen Teardrop signifie Larme Gelée, comme la larme gelée de Celsius et il y a aussi l'opération Mythos! Parfois les fans orthographient son nom ainsi! Double Shot! C'était épique!

-T'es au courant qu'avec ce chapitre, ça fait qu'en deux mois et demi, tu as fait cent un croisements avec TOS? T'es intoxiquée.

-Mais c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime.

-Cool ta vie, tu veux un biscuit?

-Oui et pour toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fic et qui ont mis des commentaires! A mon avis, c'est pas près de s'arrêter! Merci à eux!


	103. Botta une mode?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

-Je viens de remarquer un truc Plectrude...

-Oui?

-Souvent, les seconds dans les mangas et séries, ils ressemblent à Botta. Regarde Rachid de l'unité Maganac dans Gundam Wing. Gilliam dans Fire Emblem. Le Capitaine Broden dans Gundam Wing Battlefield of Pacifist. Et à chaque fois, leur patron sont plus petits et semblent plus frêles qu'eux. Tu crois que c'est une mode?

-Je crois surtout que c'est ton esprit qui est dérangé. Va te coucher et rêver d'Ambroise Sorel.

-Personnage que j'ai crée pour l'univers TOS.

-Que tu mets maintenant à toutes les sauces et que tu utilises presque toujours dans tes fics manuscrites que tu ne finis jamais.

-Cool ta vie, tu la passes à radoter. Voilà un cupcake à la fraise tagada.


	104. Martel, une langue de serpent?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Si vous avez suivi cette fic depuis le début, vous savez sans doute que Marina est une super méga fan de la mort qui tue de Fullmetal Alchemist. Posez-lui n'importe quelle question sur le manga, les différentes versions de l'anime, les romans, elle vous répond! La jeune femme préférait la première version de l'anime. Plus tragique. Plus de fatalité. Le trait plus soigné. Edward qui vous fait réellement fantasmer et qui balaye tous les préjugés sur le prénom à cause de la saloperie de vampire qui brille au soleil qui a le même nom que lui. Plectrude se disait:

-Pas moyen qu'elle me fasse le coup d'un croisement.

Fatale erreur.

-Crois tu que Martel soit une vipère?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Parce que dans FMA, il y a une Martel... Une chimère moitié humaine moitié serpent!

-Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu fais le lien? Je suis déçue.


	105. Yggy a coupé le monde en 5!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours dans FMA, Marina eut alors une sublime réflexion.

-Mithos est un peu con de croire que les gens d'une même race ne se feront pas la guerre! Regarde à Amestris! Dans le monde de FMA, t'as que des humains, et pourtant, les Ishbals là-bas, c'est un peu les demi-elfes de TOS. Rejetés, parqués dans des réserves, massacrés pour rien et facilement reconnaissables! Les demi-elfes se reconnaissent à leurs oreilles, parfois à leur cheveux ou mieux après, à leur sang. Les Ishbals, peau mâte et yeux rouges.. En fait, on pourrait même dire que Scar est aux Ishbals ce qu'est Mithos aux demi-elfes. Un vengeur. Ensuite pour ce qui est de l'univers, on peut dire que les auto-mails ou méca-greffes pourraient être considérés comme des résultats de la magie-technologie dans le monde de TOS. Enfin, l'alchimie là-bas, pourrait être aussi considérée comme un résultat de la magie-technologie. J'en conclus donc que Yggdrasill n'a pas coupé le monde ni en deux comme on le croit, ni même en trois comme je l'avais écrit pour expliquer Harry Potter mais en quatre! Amestris étant la transition de Sylvarant vers Tésséha'lla.

-Je dirais même en cinq.

-Pourquoi Plectrude?

-Sylvarant, Tésséha'lla, Harry Potter, Amestris et la Terre.

-Ah?

-Parce que tu es dessus et que tu répands la bonne parole de TOS.

Marina sourit de toutes ses dents en mangeant ses mignardises.


	106. Les Pensées de Kratos Aurion

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En cours, Marina étudiait les moralistes. Son professeur leur lut la pensée 298 dans la catégorie Justice, raison des effets des Pensées de Pascal.

« _**Il est juste que ce qui est juste soit suivi, il est nécessaire que ce qui est le plus fort soit suivi. La justice sans la force est impuissante ; la force sans la justice est tyrannique. La justice sans force est contredite, parce qu'il y a toujours des méchants ; la force sans la justice est accusée. Il faut donc mettre ensemble la justice et la force, et, pour cela, faire que ce qui est juste soit fort, ou que ce qui est fort soit juste.  
>La justice est sujette à dispute, la force est très reconnaissable et sans dispute. Ainsi on n'a pu donner la force à la justice, parce que la force a contredit la justice et a dit qu'elle était injuste, et a dit que c'était elle qui était juste. Et ainsi, ne pouvant faire que ce qui est juste fût fort, on a fait que ce qui est fort fût juste. »<strong>_

**Marina eut un sourire large.**

**-Pitié, Marina...**

**-Tales of Symphonia, Kratos, Génis et Lloyd dans la saynète ****Justice et force****. Kratos en mode moraliste du XVII siècle en France. Morte de rire.**

**-T'as que ça à faire? T'es en cours?**

**-Ecoute, ça fait deux heures et demi que je suis là, dans une demi-heure je pars et ce cours est mené ****par une professeur que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup car on ne peut lancer de débat avec elle.**

**-La prof. avec Bloody Mary?**

**-Oui.**

**-Ah bah, ça va alors. T'auras un cookie en rentrant.**


	107. Si Kratos est penseur, Lloyd sociologue

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina aimait déjà bien la sociologie à la base, là elle ne l'en aima que plus.

- Le sociologue, Lloyd Warner...

Elle eut un sourire qui allait jusqu'à ses oreilles.


	108. RIP Renegat

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Comme toute bonne jeune fille aimant aider dans des domaines différents, Marina écrivait des critiques de jeux vidéo et répondait aux forums d'aide. Elle se connecta sur son compte et vit sur la page d'accueil le nom d'un jeu qui la laissa perplexe.

- Renegade OPS.

Elle fit des recherches sur le sujet.

- Pauvre renégat, c'est ainsi qu'on t'assassine...


	109. La discrimination sur les nains

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait comme matière depuis la moitié de sa première année de l'ancien français. Son professeur était assez sympa et il expliquait la symbolique du nain.

- Le nain, dans les textes en ancien français, est un mauvais signe. Dîtes vous , quand vous voyez la présence d'un nain dans un texte de cette époque:

« Attention un nain! Gros, méchant pas beau! »

- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'Altessa et Dirk apprécient. Pensa Marina

Plectrude soupira.

-Cool sa vie, penser à TOS en cours... Elle veut un biscuit?


	110. Encore une Elue!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

-Encore Castlevania? Je sais que le chiffre sept porte bonheur mais là...

- J'y peux rien, Plectrude!

Vous savez ce qui a provoqué cette altercation? Le jeu Castlevania Order of Ecclesia sur DS, où l'on incarne Shanoa, une jeune femme ayant un pouvoir unique, entraînée pour tuer Dracula. L'élue pour porter en elle le gylphe le plus sacré d'Ecclesia: Dominus.

-Ne me dis pas que Yggdrasill a coupé le monde en six...

- Ca ferait beaucoup là...


	111. La fan connait tous les détails

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En ce moment, le jeu auquel Marina jouait été Chocobo Tales, sur DS. Ce jeu était en fait une succession de mini jeux qui faisait progresser un histoire. L'univers était adorable, à l'image des ses petits oiseaux mignons de Final Fantasy. Plectrude ne comprenait pas comment Marina avait encore réussi à croiser un jeu comme ça avec TOS. Tout ça à cause d'une histoire de loupe magique. Franchement...


	112. TOS et la gastronomie

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le jeudi était une journée chargée pour Marina. Neuf heures de cours, trois quarts d'heures à peine pour manger. Ce qui la consolait, c'était que cela n'allait pas durer jusqu'à la fin du semestre. Deuxième chose, la plus important, qui soulageait sa peine. Elle mangeait un sandwich. La première recette de cuisine disponible dans Tales of Symphonia.

- Vu la composition super équilibrée, c'est soit Régal, soit Kratos qui l'a fait.


	113. La fan est rigoureuse

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

A la fac, Marina avait une amie qui avait un nom de princesse de conte de fées. Pour son anonymat, nous l'appellerons donc Princesse. Un jour, Princesse remarqua que Marina trifouillait son téléphone à la pause.

- Que fais-tu?

- Tu te souviens de ma fic expérimentale où je mets mes croisements avec TOS? Afin de ne pas oublier certains croisements, je les tape en sms que j'enregistre dans mes brouillons afin de pourvoir retrouver l'idée quand je taperai sur mon PC.

- Ouah! T'es vraiment fan!

- Oui, surtout quand on pense à sa sonnerie sms, sa sonnerie portable et son fond d'écran sur son téléphone. Cool sa vie. Je vais lui préparer un biscuit. Pensa Plectrude


	114. Plein de chibi Lloyd

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

- Lloyd est partout Plectrude! Dans la finance, dans l'architecture, dans le cinéma! La Lloyd's bank, Frank Lloyd Wright, un personnage s'appelle Lloyd dans le film Menaces sur la ville avec Humphrey Bogart!

- Tu as peur?

- Mais pas du tout! Lloyd, il est cro kawaii choupi!

Plectrude n'argumenta pas.

- Tant que tu ne nous fait pas un chapitre sur pourquoi tu ne considère pas Lloyd comme étant un crétin...


	115. Où Plectrude est fière de Marina

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait tous les vendredi un cours de cinéma. On diffusa Le Faucon maltais de John Hunston, avec Humphrey Bogart. Anglais sous titré. Elle eut un large sourire.

- Tu m'expliques?

- Faucon, Falcon. Falcon, Rising Falcon. Rising Falcon, attaque de Lloyd.

- Mais c'est pas vrai? J'hallucine! A l'affut du moindre détail dans la vie réelle, trouvant un rapport même dans les détails infimes du jeu! Marina...

- Oui, oui je sais, cool ma vie...

- Non. Je te respecte là. Chapeau!


	116. Un diner presque TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Si il y avait une émission de télé-réalité que Marina aimait, c'était un diner presque parfait. Grosse gourmande, les plats qu'elle voyait la faisait toujours saliver. Ce jour-là, c'était une émission spéciale puisque le vendredi, pas de concurrent mais un repas avec Frédéric Mittérand, Ministre de la culture et de la communication himself. Lors de l'animation, il fit visiter à ses convives les jardins du palais royal.

- Vous pouvez voir en face la maison de la grande Colette, qui aimait la gastronomie française, l'ail...

Marina n'écoutait déjà plus. TOS et un diner presque parfait. Délicieux.


	117. La fan pousse toujours plus loin l'étude

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

- C'est pas vrai! Plectrude, quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore! Chocobo Tales, un monstre appelé Lamia comme un de TOS, Efreet qui est devenu Ifrit et j'ai un doute pour ça, mais Gaia! Comme dirait mon arrière grand-père, paix à son âme, sacramente!

- Cool ta vie. Tu veux un cookie?


	118. Tales of Caduceus

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina jouait à Trauma Center quand soudain elle eut une révélation.

- L'un des patients s'appelle Neil Spencer. Neil, comme le bras droit de Dorr de Palmacosta! Dans le rôle de Stiles, Lloyd, car on a dit à Stiles que ses cheveux parfois gênait, Kratos pour Kasal, la figure du mentor, Cybil Meyers incarné par Kratos car histoire de premier amour, Zélos pour Chase car il a une sœur malade, Colette incarnant Angie... Surtout qu'une image sans doute tirée de Tales of Fandom la représentait en infirmière! Ouah le bon remix!

Plectrude, lassée, lui donna un gâteau.


	119. Marina a pété un câble!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

- J'ai trouvé pourquoi Lloyd s'habille de rouge?

- Ah?

- Pour chanter du Jeanne Mas!

- Hein?

- Lis les paroles!

__En rouge et noir, j'exilerai ma peur  
>J'irai plus haut que ces montagnes de douleur<br>En rouge et noir, j'afficherai mon cœur  
>En échange d'une trêve de douceur<br>En rouge et noir, mes luttes mes faiblesses  
>Je les connais, j' voudrais tellement qu'elles s'arrêtent<br>En rouge et noir, drapeau d' mes colères  
>Je réclame un peu de tendresse<em>_

Plectrude n'osa même pas railler Marina. Sa maîtresse avait pété un plomb.


	120. Repeat after me

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina adorait l'anglais pour des raisons diverses et variées. Cette année, elle l'aimait pour plusieurs raisons. A peine trois cours, déjà deux fois qu'elle croisait TOS avec. Elle mettait toujours TOS dans ses cours d'anglais. La fiche de prononciation avec le prénom Kate, le poème ColettexLloyd avec Kratos qui roule en voiture et Lloyd le gratteux, le cours sur les contes de fées qui lui inspira la parodie du petit chaperon rouge avec Lloyd. Mais ce qui l'acheva, c'est quand son professeur actuel fit l'accent écossais. Dirk qui fait un cours d'anglais. Elle sirota sa boisson est se promit de raconter ça à Plectrude en rentrant.


	121. Et Action!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Pour son examen de fin de semestre en cinéma, Marina devait faire un dossier sur un film dit noir. Elle avait pensé à Brokeback Mountain. Puis une idée germa dans son esprit.

- Ça pourrait faire Le Secret des Fooji Mounts, avec Yuan et Kratos!

- Pauvre fille, tu es intoxiquée.

Marina sourit de toute ses dents.

- Tu ne sauras pas me mettre en colère dans ce cours Plectrude. Car dans ce cours, on va bientôt passer Match Point avec mon fantasme masculin vivant, le beau JRM!


	122. Vir magna sollertia

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Il fut une époque où Marina s'en sortait encore en latin avant de décrocher. Et même la langue de César n'échappa pas au viol fatal.

- Magnus signifie grand. Expliqua la professeur

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'il est super grand, le Magnus de TOS! Tu crois qu'il a lu Cicéron? Demanda Marina à Plectrude qui se frappa la tête contre un mur


	123. USA: Univers de Symphonia Animé

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours dans le cours de cinéma, Marina voyait des films anciens. Bon, aux Etats-Unis, elle se doutait bien qu'il y aurait des noms qui lui feraient tilt mais il n'y en eu jamais autant que dans Sunset Boulevard.

Réalisateur: Billy Wilder

Acteur: Lloyd Gough

Actrice: Anna Q. Nilsson

- C'est la crise pour tout le monde, même pour TOS, il faut se reconvertir...


	124. Les nains, c'est des racailles!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le samedi soir, pour Marina, c'était soirée Simspon sur W9. Elle visionnait l'épisode où Lisa obtient une demande d'éloignement concernant son frère. Grand-père Simspon travaillait dans le supermarché et voulant prendre un caddie pour Marge, il fut projeté à l'arrière et roula à toute vitesse vers des nains de jardins.

- Au secours! Les nains vont me tuer!

Marina éclata de rire car elle trouvait ça drôle mais surtout car elle pensait à Dirk et Altessa en train de « maraver la tronche » à Abraham Simspon.


	125. In memoriam Lloyd

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était chez ses grands-parents, lisant le journal, quand elle tomba sur le nom d'un jeune homme qui s'était noyé après être tombé dans l'eau en état d'ivresse.

- Lloyd Andrieu, 19 ans...

Elle releva la référence pour la peine mais elle n'eut pas le cœur d'en faire une dérision.

_In memoriam Lloyd Andrieu_


	126. La fin de la folie?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait un nouvel amour dans sa vie! Le jeu Wild Arms 5 sur PS2! RPG comme TOS, Dean faisait penser à Lloyd, les décors et début du jeu à TOS, le duo Dean/Rebecca au duo Emil/Marta, le niveau de la grotte à celui de celle découverte dans le lac Sinoa asséché, l'ambiance innocente, les cinématiques... Dans un ancien Wild Arms, l'héroïne s'appelait Virginia Maxwell. La maman de Raine et Génis avec le nom d'un esprit originel. Perséphone dans le 5, l'une des quatre Sentinelles, qui faisait penser au groupe des quatre Séraphins.

-Peut-être la fin de ses trois ans d'addiction à TOS! Pria Plectrude avec ferveur

Mais c'était mal connaître la fille de Yuan Ka-Fai.


	127. Une blague facile

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait une maman avec laquelle elle s'entendait plutôt bien. Un jour, sa mère lui lança un jeu:

- Dis moi un nom, n'importe lequel, et je te le déforme.

- Kratos Aurion.

Cela pris moins d'une seconde à la maman de Marina pour lancer sa réponse:

- Crados Dufion!

Marina fut pliée de rire.

- C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. Il y a aussi Calmos Papillon.

Crados Dufion...

- Bah, tant que cela plaît à Yuan! Pensa Marina alors que Plectrude chercha de quoi noyer son chagrin et sa dépression dans le bar familial.


	128. Les tribulations d'une gameuse

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En plus d'être gameuse, Marina avait le sens des bonnes affaires. Avoir des jeux différents et variés, oui mais à bon prix! La Providence l'avait fait vivre dans une ville où elle avait tout ce qui lui fallait.

- Hey Dieu, tu trouves pas que ce bonhomme sur la couverture de ce jeu WII ressemble à Lloyd?

- Putain, mais c'est que t'as raison en plus!

Un petit bonhomme version MII en tenue rouge et les cheveux hérissés.

- Cool ta vie, tu veux un biscuit?


	129. Faux DemiElfes

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

L'un des jeux préférés de votre auteur favorite et déjantée est Fire Emblem. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à refaire sa partie de Radiant Dawn pour faire de Micaiah une arme de destruction massive. Fin de la première partie du jeu, on apprend que Micaiah est une Marquée.

- Mélange des humains et des laguz... bla bla bla... Pas de vraie place dans la société, coincée entre les deux, discriminée, obligée de se cacher...

- Oui, en gros t'es comme les juifs chez nous et les demi-elfes chez TOS. Quelle blague.

- Marina, il est minuit, va te coucher. Dit Plectrude d'un air las


	130. Sacré Cadeau Légitime

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était ravie. Elle avait SoulCalibur Legend! Dans ce jeu beat them all, on pouvait débloquer et jouer Lloyd. Il s'avérait que le jeune homme avait un scénario plausible, il était un réel plaisir à jouer et marina trouvait sa relation avec Ivy très touchante.

- Mais toutes les références à TOS! Bon, déjà Lloyd, le fait qu'il parle de ses pères et qu'il dise qu'ils sont tous les deux géniaux, mais la relation Taki/Sophitia qui ressemble à la relation Sheena/Colette, quand Siegfried sauve Sophitia, celle-ci est emprisonnée à la manière de Colette sur l'île volante de Rodyle, un gardien qui s'appelle fanfir comme une épée de TOS... Ce jeu est géant!

- Cool ta vie, tu veux un cookie?


	131. Sale PEGI 18 de Marta!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina n'aimait pas TOS Dawn of the new world, c'était bien connu. Elle détestait Marta. Elle fut néanmoins très heureuse de retrouver Yuan. Mais sa joie fut gâchée par Marta dans un skit où elle insultait Yuan.

- What a jerk!

- Oh putain! Espèce de sale petite *PEGI 18*! Il n'y a que mon frère qui a le droit et encore pour déconner!

Marina n'aimait pas TOS 2 et Marta mais là, elle n'haissait que plus la demoiselle. Personne n'insulte son Daddy Renegade!


	132. Black Butler

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina aimait beaucoup le manga Black Butler. Plectrude le redoutait, elle y avait relevé un élément dangereux et elle priait de tout son cœur que la demoiselle ne le relève pas. Après tout, vu sa finesse, elle serait capable de se rappeler que le prénom de la dame, Beast, était aussi une attaque de Lloyd.


	133. Où Plectrude part

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le frère de Marina était bien plus calé qu'elle en jeux vidéo. Faut dire que faire des gaming lives, ça aide bien. Il était tout heureux d'avoir découvert un logiciel qui lui permettrait de faire des GL avec des jeux PC.

- Chouette, je vais pouvoir faire Diablo II!

Ce fut là que Marina eut une pensée fatale qui épuisa Plectrude.

- Même que son énergie, c'est le mana!

Là, c'était décidé pour Plectrude, elle prenait de longues vacances et cela serait Ambroise Sorel qui la remplacerait.


	134. Stop slacking off!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Lascivement, Marina observait son frère jouer à Worms Reloaded, un remake de Worms premier du nom. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, voici un résumé du professeur Ambroise Sorel:

_Worms est un jeu stratégique dans lequel vous dirigez une armée de vers. Votre but est l'anéantissement total de l'équipe adverse. Pour cela, vous avez diverses armes plus farfelues les unes que les autres: la grenade sainte, le super mouton, la batte de baseball etc. Ce jeu a bercé l'enfance de votre auteur._

Dans l'équipe ennemie, un ver se nommait Maxwell.

- La marque de café? Demanda innocemment Ambroise

- Pas seulement. Répondit Marina un air victorieux sur les lèvres

Ce fut là qu'Ambroise réalisa le martyr de Plectrude. Elle prêtait vraiment attention à tous les détails!

- Mais que viendrait faire un esprit originel dans une bataille de vers de terre?

- J'en sais rien. Tu veux un biscuit mon amour?

On avait oublié de vous préciser ce détail. C'est con hein?


	135. Le nouveau est plein de bonne volonté

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

- Dis moi, ton Maxwell, c'est pas aussi le nom de famille de Duo de Gundam Wing?

- Oui Ambroise, tu as raison.

Ambroise eut l'air ravi.

-Tu as bien appris ta leçon, la maîtresse est contente.

Marina l'embrassa. Ambroise commençait à prier pour que Plectrude prenne sa retraite définitive.


	136. La magie TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Comme toutes les filles, Marina avait eu un jour sa série préférée. Il y en a pour qui c'était les Frères Scott, d'autres Hélène et les garçons, Charmed pour elle. Le professeur Ambroise pense qu'un cours serait là inutile.

- Tu m'étonnes que Zélos est appelé descendant des Anges! L'un de ses parents est le père de Paige! Et c'est un être de lumière!

Samuel Wilder... Ambroise ne fut même pas surpris.


	137. Les petits mots

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était à la fac quand, en fouillant dans le bordel qui lui servait de sac, elle retrouva un papier qui datait de sa première, au lycée. Elle le déplia et sourit.

- Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne m'arrives que des choses bien! Je suis protégée par le pouvoir des dictons nains!

Les mots s'envolent. Les écrits restent.


	138. Brunel University

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Si Marina avait une qualité bien reconnue de tous, c'était sa générosité et son altruisme. Petit soucis? Gros tracas? Marina est là et vous aidera autant qu'elle le peut!

- Je vais aller à la BU chercher les confessions de Saint Augustin mais je sais pas où chercher. Lui avait dit son amie Princesse.

- Je vais t'aider!

Ensemble, elles fouillèrent le rayonnage quand Marina sourit.

- Les Brunel, quelle famille de littéraire!

Parce qu'à part le nom de la célébrissime Colette, la grande géographe Sylvie Brunel, il y avait aussi un homme qui écrivait pour la philo, et ici sur le mythe d'Elèctre. Pierre Brunel. On comprend aisément pourquoi Marina aime tant les bibliothèques.


	139. Jouons!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Tout le monde a un passe-temps en dehors d'internet. Même Marina. Les siens étaient les mots croisés. Elle avait d'ailleurs bien avancé dans sa grille quand elle dut inscrire à la verticale un synonyme de délice. Elle regarda ses lettres, essaya un mot qui se révéla bon avant de sourire.

- TOS power! En plus, ça lui convient bien, c'est le domaine de la cuisine.

Car oui, même TOS s'invite dans les mots croisés de Télé Z. Sacré Régal!


	140. Elle, la femme de Kratos! Beurk!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

S'il y avait un type de jeu que Marina adorait, c'était bien les jeux de baston, et Tekken en était un cher à son cœur.

- J'espère que la Anna de Tekken n'est pas la Anna que Kratos a épousé. Bon, ça peut pas être celle de Shaman King, vu qu'elle veut Yoh, mais prions le Ciel qu'il n'ait pas épousé Anna Williams! Ça aurait pu, les deux jeux viennent de Namco!

- Et pourquoi?

- T'imagines? Une femme qui, quand elle gagne, prend des poses qui fait croire qu'elle est spécialisée dans la luxure, qui veut absolument vaincre sa sœur ainée, qui se fait même cryogéniser avec elle pour ne pas vieillir et rester à son niveau... Je crois que même Kratos aurait eu peur là...


	141. Les Seigneurs des anneaux

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Quand Marina était au collège, le monde était dans la folie du Seigneur des anneaux. D'ailleurs, son papy était devenu fan. Et Marina, avec le recul, fit le rapprochement facile avec TOS. C'est vrai qu'avec Yuan et sa bague de fiançailles d'un côté et Sheena et ses anneaux montrant qu'elle a réussi à former ses pactes... Facile, oui.


	142. La culture préférée des Gameurs

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait en dernier cours de la semaine « Culture Internet », avec un prof qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Pour leur expliquer ce qu'était le « Web encyclopédique » il alla sur le site de l'ULCO, la plateforme SAKAI, côté « encyclopédie universalis ». Sur la première page, il y avait les articles les plus récents, dont l'un étaient sur les mercenaires. Elle eut un sourire discret.

- Décidément, Kratos, tu aimes te mettre sur mon chemin.

Ambroise ne releva pas, il était trop concentré, en train d'essayer de comprendre le cours. Ambroise Sorel n'aimait pas l'école, contrairement à la Miss Ka-Fai, pour qui c'était facile.


	143. Weird affection

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Du haut de son refuge, Plectrude se reposait. Sainte Patience lui montra le travail d'Ambroise, ce qui la rendit mécontente. Le con, il cultivait sa folie, il ne la réfrénait pas! Il flirtait avec la jeune femme en plus!

- Ambroise! Ambroise! J'ai encore plein de références Wild Arms 5/ TOS!

Marina ressemblait alors à une petite puce excitée.

-Raconte moi.

-Déjà, le nom complet du jeu c'est Wild Arms, the fifth Vanguard. Le Vanguard, c'est le front de libération de Sylvarant dans TOS Dawn of the new world. Ensuite, tu as les méchants, dont un ressemble à Richter de ce même jeu et Perséphone est une espèce de Pronyma juvénile. T'as un monstre commun au premier opus et à WA5: le blob. Asgard est une ville pour TOS mais une espèce de robot géant pour WA5.

-Pas mal!

-Et c'est pas fini! Les voix d'acteurs anglais/américains! Wendee Lee, qui fait Rebecca, a fait Aqua! La personne qui fait la voix de Chuck fait celle d'Orochi dans TOS 2!

Ambroise la félicita de ses recherches. Et quand Plectrude vit le visage heureux et épanoui de Marina face à son remplaçant, elle se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux pour toutes deux qu'elle reste avec son mentor, Sainte Patience.


	144. TOS et La Piscine

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina n'était pas qu'une gameuse. Elle était une croqueuse de culture. D'ailleurs, ce soir-là, elle allait au concert de Docteur Flake à l'atelier « La Piscine », relié à sa fac. Elle vit une affiche pour un ancien spectacle.

« Le Sylphe, l'ami des plaisirs. »

-En même temps, l'Esprit Originel du vent à Dunkerque, ça me choque pas du tout.


	145. La folie TOS touche tout le monde

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

-Ambroise, Ambroise!

-Oui?

-Nos amis du site de fictions nous ont envoyés des références et je trouve cela normal de leur dédier un chapitre!

-Je te lis.

Aliénor a écrit: 

_Roooooooooooh Plectrude est partie? Oh non, j'avais une référence dont je voulais lui faire part histoire de l'achever!_

_Enfin, bref, ladite référence: en fouillant dans le dictionnaire l'autre jour au CDI de mon lycée, à la lettre A *suspense* dans la catégorie Noms Propres, je suis tombée sur... Altamira! Le mot m'a tout de suite sauté aux yeux, alors j'ai lu la définition:_

_C'est un site préhistorique situé en Espagne, près du village de Santillana del Mar. Un peu comme Lascaux en France, avec les peintures et tout... Et je me suis dit: "c'est un signe!"_

_Ces temps-ci je suis très intéressée par la cartographie des deux mondes de Tethe'alla et Sylvarant, et aussi celle de ToS-DotNW, et de leur ressemblance avec celle du jeu Tales of Phantasia (je viens de m'acheter le jeu sur GBA et après avoir lu de nombreux articles sur Internet, je me dis qu'il n'y a plus aucun doute à avoir: ToP se situe bien dans le futur de ToS- c'est tellement excitant!)en vue de préparer une (je dis bien potentielle) prochaine fic qui ne viendra sûrement pas de sitôt si dame Flemme continue d'imposer sa tyrannie sur moi. Voilà voilà. En tout cas, ToP est génial! Là j'en suis à la quête des esprits et je suis sur le point de faire un pacte avec Maxwell._

_Mais franchement, Plectrude me manquera... _

-Géniale la référence! S'exclama Ambroise

Aliénor a écrit:

_Pour Lloyd, il y a plein de références et je ne saurais trop dire où est-ce que j'en ai vu certaines. Peut-être que lorsque j'aurais trouvé, je te les dirais._

_Pour Zélos, sache que j'ai lu sur Internet que le nom signifiait "zèle" en grec, ce qui correspond assez bien au caractère du personnage qui, dès que les choses tournent mal pour un camp, se met du côté des plus forts. Bien sûr, dans le jeu, il y a deux alternatives possibles, dont l'une assez peu plaisante: la mort du protagoniste et l'autre: retournement de veste. Je te laisse choisir ton option préférée._

_Je crois que le mot "séduction" est aussi apparenté au prénom, mais je ne sais plus où je l'ai vu et j'ignore si c'est le fruit de mon imagination. Mais encore une fois, dans les oeuvres autant littéraires que cinématographiques, les noms prédestinent les personnages à une profession future ou un caractère particulier (regarde "Harry Potter"!)_

_Anna, je crois que l'origine du prénom est hébraïque, cela me semble le plus probable, et signifie "Grâce". J'ai fait des recherches dessus en écrivant ma fic A012. Kratos, lui, est un des termes à l'origine du mot "démocratie": "demos" pour le peuple, "kratos" pour le pouvoir._

_Voilà. Autrement, comme je pense que tu sais déjà tout ça, je rajoute que je ne savais pas que Regal signifiait "majestueux". Cela correspond bien à sa prestance et ses origines nobles. Mais n'y a t-il pas un rapport avec l'adjectif "régalien" qui a dans son étymologie le mot latin "rex" "regis"? Je dis ça mais je ne suis pas sûre... _

Tetelle a écrit:

_Ah ces joies des clins d'œil... (se souvient de la constante de Boltzmann, des photons... (une bonne tranche de rire en classe toute seule))_

- Comme quoi, la folie TOS touche tout le monde!

_XXXXXXX_

_**Dédié à Aliénor et à Tetelle, mes deux fidèles revieweuses pour cette fiction expérimentale.**_


	146. TOS dans votre armoire

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait un pull « Renégat ». Mais cela n'était pas le seul habit qui avait une légère référence à TOS dans sa garde robe. 

-Cool tes bottes!

-Oui, je sais, ça fait style Lloyd

-Pas mal celles-là aussi!

-Style Renégat version fille.

-Ça doit être pratique un soutien gorge de sport, surtout quand on en fait comme toi.

-Et deux sur les trois que j'ai pourraient aider à faire un cosplay de Sheena.

-Sympa, tes mitaines en laine violette.

-Une petite touche Kratosienne.

On est fan, ou on ne l'est pas.

« Si j'existe, ma vie, c'est d'être fan! » 

_XXXXX_

_Objets disponibles sur mon blog. A demander par MP._


	147. Let's Go

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Pendant les vacances d'été, Marina avait été au Laser Game avec ses amis, une grande première pour elle, et elle s'était bien amusée.

Leçon du professeur Sorel:

_Le Laser Game est une enseigne où l'on vend du temps de jeu et on prête le matériel. Vous êtes équipés de pistolets laser et d'armures à capteurs. Vous jouez en équipe. Le but? Éliminer l'autre équipe. Il y a des règles strictes. On ne tire pas dans les escaliers qui sont une zone neutre. _

Il fallait bien sûr avoir un pseudo. Le premier qui lui vint à l'esprit et qui traversa ses lèvres fut le mort qu'elle affectionnait tant:

_« Renegade »_


	148. La folie TOS s'attaque à Dieu

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le frère de Marina s'appelait Dieu, vous le savez très bien. Et Dieu aimait le retro gaming aka jouer à des vieux jeux. Il se faisait Tenchu, sur PSX. Il avait mis le jeu en anglais et lut l'instruction:

- Avoid the main gate.

- Ça me fait toujours penser à TOS quand je lis ça.

Eh oui, même Dieu était intoxiqué par la geekitude de sa sœur ainée. Et si cela enchantaient Marina et Ambroise, Plectrude se tapait la tête contre les murs de sa maison.


	149. Notre pain quotidien

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était à la boulangerie. Elle venait de payer son pain et quittait le boulanger quand entra un homme d'un certain âge.

- Bien le bonjour Monsieur Martel!

Marina se figea. D'autant plus qu'une viennoiserie s'appelait le Mastel.

- TOS! Sort de cette boutique!


	150. Magnus Brunel?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait une qualité, la patience. Cela lui permit d'avoir Orphen, l'héritier des Enfers à cinq euros au lieu de douze. N'ayant que peu joué, elle n'était pas encore trop fixé sur le jeu.

- Regarde le petit blond! On dirait le papa de Colette! S'exclama Ambroise

- Et le pire reste à venir. Il s'appelle Magnus.

- Oh la vache!

Plectrude, depuis chez elle, se demandait en revanche s'il n'était pas temps de faire son come back.


	151. Attrapez les tous!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le frère de Marina était retombé dans la folie Pokémon grâce à la nouvelle version du jeu.

- Sous-estimer Aligatueur, c'est comme sous-estimer Kratos ou Botta.

Marina eut un moment de blanc avant d'éclater de rire.


	152. La vie quotidienne

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Ayant accepté la proposition de son frère, Marina déambulait à Dunkerque avec lui. Ils passèrent devant un groupe d'appartements HLM.

- Regarde Marina! Résidence Aigue-Marine!

Déjà que sa région était appelée la Côte d'Opale...

- Dunkerque bénie par les Esprits Originels de TOS!


	153. Oneigai Sorelsensei

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Bonjour et bienvenue à la leçon du Professeur Ambroise Sorel! Ce jourd'hui, nous allons aborder l'origine du mot Renégat.

Selon le dictionnaire, un Renégat c'est:

Personne ayant trahie sa religion ou sa patrie. Anglais: Renegade, que l'on peut traduire également par révolté.

Et il s'avère que cette définition colle parfaitement à nos Renégats qui ont trahi l'enseignement factice de Martel et qui ont également trahi leur patrie car au fond, ils agissent certes pour leur bien mais hélas, cela passe aussi par le mal.

- Marina, je trouve que ce chapitre sert un peu à rien. Dit Ambroise

- Jamais le mot Renégat ne sera inutile car il n'y en a pas de plus noble.

- Un conseil, arrête d'écouter la musique Ancient Lands, composée par Ronan Hardiman, ça te donne des idées.


	154. La socio, un vrai régal

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina, en cours de sociologie, étudiait un texte de Karl Marx.

" Les Bourbons avaient été la dynastie de la grande propriété foncière, les Orléans la dynastie de l'argent les Bonaparte sont la dynastie des paysans, c'est-à-dire la masse du peuple français."

Cette citation lui plaisait en raison du côté historique. Mais elle buta sur un mot.

- Putain, même Karl Marx connaissait TOS! Écrire le nom d'une des armes de régal dans son texte, c'est gonflé.

- Marina, quand Marx est mort, le papa de TOS n'était même pas né tu sais...


	155. Pokéball go Kratos!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le frère de Marina faisait des recherches pour faire la meilleure équipe pokémon qui soit. Soudain Marina s'exclama:

- Jugement!

- Ouais, il y a des pokémons qui ont cette attaque.

Marina se mit à imaginer Kratos en Pikachu.

- Même Yuan craquerait devant ce « pic à chou », comme il le dirait si on l'initiait à Pokémon.

Et Ambroise assista à ce brillant double shot: un croisement TOS plus un YuanxKratos.


	156. Tales of Symphonia et ma mère

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina prenait l'apéritif avec sa famille proche quand sa mère discutait de la crise avec son petit frère, à juste titre car il était en première ES. Elle essayait de comprendre et quelque part, cela le faisait réviser son SES.

- En même temps, coef cinq au bac d'économie, en TES, c'est normal. TES et non TOS.

- Maman, ça c'est moi. Lança Marina

Si sa propre mère se mettait à invoquer Tales of Symphonia, on n'était pas couché.


	157. TOS au XVIII siècle

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Comme elle l'avait promis à son amie, fondatrice du forum qu'elle gérait depuis une petite année, pour l'anniversaire de Marie-Antoinette, en plus d'une vidéo diaporama, Marina avait fait son tout premier Gaming Live sur le jeu Énigmes&Objets cachés, Le Destin de Marie-Antoinette, jeu qui s'avère être une parodie de jeu. Elle avançait dans le jeu quand soudain, ce fut le drame. En apercevant une flûte de pan dans le décor, la désignant du curseur, elle s'écria:

- Bordel! Mithos! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

La réaction d'Ambroise? Éclater de rire. La réaction des membres du forum? Amusés.


	158. Et ta mère?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

La maman de Marina discutait avec son mari du problème de la Grèce.

- Ce qui se passe est vraiment dégoutant. Ce n'est pas Kratos, mais crados.

A cette petite allusion d'un de leurs jeux, Marina sourit. Non, en effet, elle avait contaminée son frère, sa mère, son chien. Il ne manquait plus que son père et cela serait parfait.


	159. La fin de l'idylle

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

S'étant blessée au genou au sport et étant privée de son cher tatami pendant un temps estimé à environ trois semaines, il fallait bien que Marina se trouvasse des occupations. Elle ne put même pas assister à sa rentrée, c'est vous dire! Et elle était toujours chez elle à l'heure où ceci est postée, coincée à attendre le bon vouloir de ce genou qui jouait au hou-la-hop de temps à autre. Entre ses forums, ses lectures, ses projets etc, elle eut le temps aussi d'avancer sa partie dans Pokémon Blanc, gracieusement offert par son frère. A ses côtés, son fidèle Ambroise qui regardait en faisant attention de ne pas la blesser.

- Je crois qu'ils ont fumé chez Game Freak. Ou qu'ils étaient fans de TOS.

- Et pourquoi?

- Le badge Volt. Une dresseur qui s'appelle Anna. Bianca qui est une Colette bis. Ajoute à ça mes autres déclarations sur ce jeu et ça fait beaucoup.

- C'est parce que tu as un bon cerveau.

De chez elle, Plectrude regardait encore. Mais quand elle vit que son remplaçant embrassait littéralement sa protégée, elle se dit qu'il était grand temps qu'elle revienne. Au plus grand désespoir d'Ambroise Sorel.


	160. Ceci est mon bonheur!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était dans une phase d'enrichissement intense, sans compter sa collab avec une amie allemande pour une vidéo où elle faisait les parties avec Yuan, de son cher forum Lord Olivia* où l'on parlait de ce manga, de l'époque dans laquelle il prenait place, un haut lieu de culture en somme. Articles sur les reines d'Europe décapitées, sur la comparaison révolution française/anglaise, l'anniversaire de mort de Marc-Antoine**, les surprises qu'elle avait fait à cette occasion, les topic sur les jeux vidéos sur cette époque particulière, Marina était en grande activité. Dans son premier Gaming Live pour commémorer la mort de M-A, elle avait déjà trouvé une référence TOS. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'elle allait en trouver d'autre dans un jeu qu'elle avait depuis des années. La vidéo n'avait pas pris, bug de FRAPS***. Elle voulait leur montrer des styles dans le jeu qui correspondait à leur époque étudiée. Mais qui aurait cru que TOS était aussi dans Jeune Styliste 1, haute couture?

Plectrude, bien armée contre Ambroise, l'écouta.

- Une voix off qui vous aide, dénommée Anna. Attendez? Anna? Kratos, Lloyd, on a retrouvé Anna!

Et plus tard:

- Oh ça va hein? Faute de goût, faute de goût, quand on a un mari sapé dans un body moulant et un fils qui a un manteau rouge criard avec des antennes blanches dignes d'un insecte, on peut se taire!

Ambroise avait éclaté de rire avant de se faire taper par Plectrude. Marina, professionnelle, resta concentrée. Mais une fois son œuvre achevée et qui n'exista hélas pas, elle prit la défense de son cher et tendre.

- Son rôle, Marina, était de me remplacer, de continuer mon œuvre, c'est-à-dire réfréner tes pulsions TOS qui font frémir toute la chrétienté et la communauté des gameurs! Mais lui, tout ce qu'il a trouvé de mieux à faire, c'est de les booster! Et de faire de toi sa fiancée au passage! Je vous ai vu de chez moi!

- Donc, en gros, t'es amoureuse de Marina mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre, tu es torturée entre ton rôle et l'amour et tu es une voyeuse. Fais comme Marta de TOS Dawn of the new world _« Do not_ _let anything being in the way of love! »_. Répliqua avec humeur le jeune Sorel avant de se faire taper.

Cependant, Marina retint la main de Pletrude et pour la première fois, Plectrude la vit femme.

- Peu m'importe. Mais je refuse de choisir entre vous deux. Ambroise restera. Et je ne saurai tolérer de tels actes en ma présence donc, Plectrude, modère toi.

- Votre amour est impossible.

- Et pourtant Plectrude, ce sont les amours impossibles les plus beaux. Et je n'en changerai pour rien au monde. Car je veux m'y dédier corps et âme ainsi qu'à l'entité qui l'a fait naître. Car Tales of Symphonia est devenu ma philosophie. Peu importe si tu trouves cela malsain car Ambroise est un pygmalion. Peu m'importe. Je suis heureuse.

Et face à la détermination de Marina; Plectrude ne put que céder.

- Votre collaboration sera superbe. Tu seras ma partie rationnelle et Ambroise la part de passion qu'il y a en moi.

Ils acquiescèrent.

_« Peu importe si tu trouves cela malsain. Peu m'importe. Je suis heureuse. »_

_*** Bien évidemment, ce n 'est pas le vrai nom du forum. C'est pour préserver son identité et ça ajoute de l'humour.**_

_**** Idem pour le personnage**_

_***** Logiciel permettant de vous enregistrer quand vous jouez.**_


	161. Tales of Scalpel

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En revenant du kinésithérapeute, Marina avait acheté le programme TV, qu'elle feuilletait lascivement, assise dans le crapaud de son salon. Elle revint soudainement à une page.

- Tiens... Nip Tuck... Monica Wilder... Depuis quand Zélos a des connaissances dans le milieu de l'esthétique?

- Bah, en même temps, vu qu'il est narcissique. Ajouta Ambroise

Plectrude se retint de frapper le jeune homme.

- Qu'as-tu sur le personnage mon Ange?

- Selon wikipédia: Une jeune femme instable qui postule pour un emploi de nounou chez Conor McNamara. Sean et elle ont eu une brève histoire d'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle révèle sa véritable folie et possessivité. Elle essaya de faire du chantage à Sean afin de retrouver ses bonnes grâces, le menaçant de dévoiler à Julia qu'ils ont eu une liaison. Avant de pouvoir l'avouer, elle est percutée par un bus et est tuée sur le coup.

- Rien à voir avec notre Zélos. Plectrude, tu ne dis rien?

- Non, j'étudie ta méthode de travail avec Sorel.

Ambroise se tut, mais au fond, il avait impression de faire ménage à trois. Et il était loin de se douter de la surprise que lui réservait Marina.


	162. Une cohabitation ardue

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

- Puisque je sens que ça t'intrigue, Plectrude, je vais te révéler tout sur Ambroise Sorel!

La concernée et le sujet regardèrent Marina.

- Comment il est né, ses origines, et les homonymes!

Si Plectrude n'était pas emballée, Ambroise écoutait d'une oreille très attentive.

- Déjà, le nom de famille est un nom que j'affectionnais beaucoup car je trouvais qu'il avait une consonance noble. Il y avait évidemment le héros du Rouge et du noir de Stendhal, Julien Sorel. Puis, il y avait le nom de famille de Raphaël de SoulCalibur, Raphaël Sorel. Sorel est également le nom d'une épée puissante. Pour ce qui est du prénom, je l'avais lu dans un roman que je devais lire en CE2 et j'avais beaucoup aimé. Jocelyn et Ambroise. Au début, Ambroise Sorel ne devait être que l'ami d'Éric Kadhein dans La Fleur Renégate, mais il a pris plus de place dans ma vie que prévu. Et j'ai donc brodé son histoire sur la signification de son prénom, car Ambroise vient d'Ambrotos en grec, qui signifie immortel.

Le jeune homme buvait les paroles de Marina. Plectrude trouvait cela intéressant mais sans plus.

- Puis, il y a aussi de grands personnages partageant ton nom de famille. Agnès Sorel, maîtresse du roi Charles VII de France, quinzième siècle, première maîtresse officielle reconnue dans toute notre Histoire.

- Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu un péripatéticien. Lança Plectrude

Marina continua ainsi un moment, se demandant si cela aiderait Plectrude à accepter Ambroise.

- Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est que ce chapitre est un chapitre sur rien.


	163. Tata of Symphonia

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Ce jour-là, Marina était contente. Elle recevait la visite de sa tata, Wonderwoman.* Elle avait ramené quelques gâteaux et Tata Wonderwoman, racontait, avec son humour, ses petits tracas à sa sœur, la maman de Marina.

- Dis, Wonderwoman, tu te rappelles de la fille Martel?

Gros vide dans l'esprit de Marina. Ambroise souriait doucement. Et Plectrude soupirait. Quelle famille!

*** Bien évidemment, ma tata ne s'appelle pas ainsi mais vu tout ce qu'elle a fait et traversé, elle en est une, de Wonderwoman.**


	164. Fatality!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

- Dis Marina, il me semble que Martel, en plus, c'est un nom de famille commun dans ta région et dans les Flandres. Dit un jour Ambroise

- Pitié, Sorel, tais-toi! Répliqua Plectrude, aigrie

Marina soupira, décidément, Plectrude avait du mal à accepter Ambroise.

- En effet, mais ça s'écrit Marteel.

- Encore une preuve que Yggy a coupé le monde non pas en deux mais en plusieurs parties!

S'il n'y avait pas eu Marina et son interdiction, Plectrude étranglerait à cet instant précis Ambroise.


	165. Déformation bis

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Etre fan, ça change l'ouïe, mais là, pas forcément en bien. Marina regardait South Park, l'épisode où Cartman et sa bande veulent sauver les vieux classiques du cinéma de leurs créateurs. La ville de South Park voulait libérer de prison un certain Gratos. Marina comprit pendant cinq secondes Kratos. Kratos, un tueur de nourrissons...

- Déjà qu'il s'en veut pour Lloyd...

Elle regarda aussi le manga Monster. Au lieu de comprendre Johann, elle comprit Yuan, car le nom était prononcé Ioan.

- Yuan en espèce de schizophrène né d'un eugénisme et qui aurait commencé à tuer à l'âge de sept ans... Euh... XD ?


	166. Yeah! Un Nolife, tu sais!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Vous l'avez certainement retenu avec Les Simpson et Flander's Company, Marina était une fan de sitcoms déjantées. Et Noob, diffusé sur Nolife, en faisait partie. Cette série vous plongeait dans les méandres de la vie et de la communauté quand on jouait aux MMORPG.

- Je suis Gaea, invocatrice de niveau 1!

- Sparadrap, attention, ne gaspille pas ton mana!

Marina vient de se trouver une nouvelle raison à ajouter à la question: _« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aime bien Noob? »_. Car même les MMORPG ne sont pas épargnés par la magnificence divine de Tales of Symphonia.


	167. Rocky, Terminator et TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

S'il y avait une chose que Marina n'aimait pas pendant les jours fériés, c'était l'ennui qui en découlait. Rien à la télé, rien dehors, que dalle. Son père regardait à la télé Expendables, avec Stallone et Schwarzenegger.

- Nous sommes tous les deux des mercenaires morts à l'intérieur.

Depuis le sacrosaint PC, Marina se figea.

- J'aurais pas mieux défini Kratos.

Heureuse de sa trouvaille, elle partit prendre son goûter, une baguette au nutella.


	168. Greenpeace

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

- Dites, Ambroise, Plectrude, vous croyez que Tales of Symphonia est en fait un jeu vidéo pour fana de l'environnement? Pour les hippies?

Ambroise et Plectrude se dévisagèrent. D'où elle sortait ça, la miss?

- Parce que, au fond, le groupe de l'Élue se tue à la tâche pour récupérer une graine, faire germer et ensuite, protéger et sauver si besoin est un arbre.

Ah c'était sûr que vu comme ça...

- Et c'est pour ça que t'as fait une vidéo Tales of Symphonia avec la chanson Aux Arbres citoyens de Yannick Noah?

Marina eut un sourire éclatant, piochant dans une réserve de mikado. Si Plectrude soupirait, Ambroise se demandait bien ce que marina gardait encore en réserve.


	169. Tales of Religion

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Quand Marina était plus jeune, elle avait suivi pendant trois ans du catéchisme, étant donné qu'elle avait été inscrite dans un collège privé enseignement catholique. Non pas qu'elle croyait ou que sa famille croyait, elle n'était même pas baptisée, elle voulait simplement suivre une amie et puis, le catéchisme ça avait l'air rigolo. La première année oui, la deuxième non, la troisième excellente. Elle se souvenait, en sixième, avoir demandé à son professeur:

- Est-ce possible que Dieu soit une femme?

On lui répondit par la négative en citant la Bible, bien que le passage soit un peu caduque quand on le lit. Sauf que des années plus tard, en jouant à TOS, elle eut une réponse positive. Et elle ne remercierait jamais assez Yggdrasill pour ça.


	170. Plectrude l'amère

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

- Marina, tu te rends compte du nombre de fois que tu utilises cette référence? Soupira Plectrude

- Je n'y peux rien s'il y a tant de références! Une fille qui s'appelle Anna, une autre Mylène et la Boule Fumée qui a exactement la même description et la même utilité que son équivalent dans TOS, aka permettre de s'enfuir plus vite!

- Il me semblait que Pokémon t'évitait une constipation.

- Parce que c'était devenu nul. Mais la cinquième génération est pas mal.

- Tout ça parce que tu adores le personnage de N.

- Mais il est excellent! Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le rejoindre!

- Tu comptes le rajouter à ton harem?

- Cool ta vie, à ruminer et à être jalouse. Tu veux un biscuit Plectrude?


	171. Jeu de mots, Ramoutcho!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

La maman de Marina adorait les émissions criminelles. Enquêtes impossibles, suspect numéro 1, présumé innocent... Marina regardait de temps en temps avec elle.

- A la maison d'arrêt de Luynes...

Le cerveau de la jeune fille s'arrêta et elle se mit à sourire béatement. Alors pour vous expliquer pourquoi, voici un cours du Professeur Sorel!

_Luynes est un quartier situé sur la _communefrançaise_ d'_Aix-en-Provence_, dans le _canton d'Aix-en-Provence-Sud-Ouest_. Luynes tire son nom de la _rivière homonyme_ qui la traverse. Elle est coonue pour sa prison. Il existe une autre Luynes en Indre-et-Loire. Et si le cerveau de marina a buggé, c'est parce que cela se prononce comme Luin, ville de Tales of Symphonia, à Sylvarant, proche de la Tour du Mana et de la ferme humaine de Kvar._

Plectrude était lasse, elle se contenta de donner son biscuit à Marina et de partir en ignorant royalement Ambroise.


	172. Ca va, ça vient

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina adorait Les Simpson, alors qu'elle regardasse le prime sur W9 le samedi soir ne choquait pas. Elle regardait le Simpson Horror Show. Homer avait été maudit par une gitane et cherchait un lutin irlandais pour conjurer le sort.

- Fée, farfadet, elfe...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Marina qui s'empressa de noter la référence.


	173. Marina et la génétique

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Écrire le chapitre précédent avait inspiré Marina.

- Des elfes de maison dans Harry Potter...

Elle imagina les elfes de TOS servir les sorciers de Poudlard. Ça ne collait pas du tout. Puis vint l'image de Dobby et Winky.

- Heureusement que Yuan n'est pas croisé avec eux, je n'ose même pas imaginer le résultat...

Ambroise sourit à la blague, même s'il était concerné alors que Plectrude se laissa choir dans le canapé.


	174. Botta, comte des ténèbres?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était férue d'histoire, vous le savez. Et si elle était fan de Marie-Antoinette, elle portait aussi une tendresse toute particulière à sa fille, Marie-Thérèse Charlotte, dite Madame Royale, le seul enfant du couple royal de France à survivre à la Révolution. Une légende plane sur elle. On dit qu'elle aurait pu être _« La Comtesse des Ténèbres »_. Alors Marina lisait la page Wikipédia, pour une fois bien faite, sur ce sujet.

- Apparemment, à la mort de l'homme qui gardait la dame, morte depuis quelques années, on a trouvé des papiers avec son identité mais celle-ci était fausse... Nom d'emprunt... Sophia Botta...

Marina bloqua sur le nom de famille.

- Originaire de Transylvanie...

Botta un vampire mêlé à la Révolution française?


	175. Les infos, non, ce n'est pas chiant!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait les infos.

- Dévaloriser le yuan... annonçait la présentatrice

- Mais comment peut-on dévaloriser Yuan Ka-Fai, chef des Renégats, Séraphim du Cruxis et papa spirituel de ma pauvre personne? Il a du mérite, être mon modèle, c'est pas facile, surtout quand on sait à quel point je suis folle...

Ambroise se dit qu'elle se dévalorisait trop, son chef l'aimait bien. Et il se dit aussi que Marina allait prêter plus d'attention aux informations.


	176. Juste une petite histoire

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait réalisé l'un de ses rêves, posséder la Gamecube TOS. Rêve réalisé depuis le 06/04/2011. 20 euros. Comme neuve. Qui fonctionne. Sans la manette verte certes, mais la console en bon état. Et jouer à TOS sur la console TOS, c'était encore meilleur que de jouer à TOS tout court. Il y a une histoire derrière ça.

_Quelques mois avant_

- Marina, il y a une Gamecube TOS! S'exclama Dieu

- T'as vu sa gueule? Si je trouve celui qui a fait ça, je le tue!

La console était sale, semblait collante, elle avait des coups mais le pire était que quelqu'un avait **DELIBEREMENT**gratté l'image de Lloyd sur la console, sans doute à l'aide d'une clé. Elle fut nommée _« l'agonisante »_ par la jeune fille.

- C'est dégoutant! Pauvre console!

Mais cela donnait quand même un peu d'espoir à Marina. Si il y avait une console TOS dans sa ville, un jour peut-être... Et le six avril, elle fut exaucée! Une seconde console TOS, belle, propre, neuve! Elle sauta sur l'occasion! Cependant, Marina était presque à sec, ce fut donc l'estomac nouée qu'elle paya par carte la console et quand elle vit payement accepté, elle eut l'impression de planer. La console TOS, entre ses mains... Enfin!

Aujourd'hui, la console, après avoir été testé, est entreposée dans une belle vitrine, car sa maitresse a laissé sa PS2 branchée. Elle sera sortie un jour pour être à nouveau utilisée. Et quant à _« l'agonisante »_, elle attend toujours dans une vitrine du magasin. Peut-être que quelqu'un saurait lui redonner sa jeunesse d'antan. Marina y avait songé mais la personne vendait le capot de console TOS n'effectuait pas les envois postaux et elle ne se voyait pas demander à son père de la mener dans le sud, alors qu'ils vivent dans le nord. Quelqu'un de plus chanceux saura peut-être la sauver.


	177. Cette fic mérite telle ce titre? Hmm

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était une fan de mangas mais inutile de le rappeler. Elle se tenait au courant des nouveautés de la BD japonaise.

- Marina, éditions Yggdrasill! Cria son frère

- Quoi?

Elle retrouva le manga, Memento Mori. Et en effet, il existe bel et bien une édition Yggdrasill.

- Yggy a envahi le monde et va nous dominer avec sa maison d'édition comme il l'a fait avec le Cruxis!

Ambroise éclata de rire et Plectrude, profitant d'un moment inattention de sa maîtresse, lui en foutu une. A ce stade, ne devrait-on pas renommer cette « fiction » Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux une torgnole?


	178. Marie Stuart et son Lord

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En bonne littéraire, Marina dévorait les livres. En bonne férue d'histoire, elle se cultivait un max. Et quel meilleur moyen pour combiner les deux que de lire des biographies? La jeune demoiselle s'étant éprise pour l'époque Tudor, elle lisait un maximum à ce sujet et là, son livre de chevet était une biographie sur Marie Stuart, reine de France car épouse de François II ( dont elle fut veuve à dix-huit ans), d'Écosse et d'Angleterre ( car elle pouvait prétendre au trône). Elle fut d'ailleurs la première reine de France à être exécutée.

« […] Lord Maxwell [...] »

Marina tilta mais ne voulant pas qu'Ambroise la soutienne pour ensuite se faire frapper par Plectrude, elle sourit doucement sans réveiller les deux avant de regarder avec tendresse le jeune héritier Sorel.


	179. Où l'on apprend que Marina est Yuan

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina adorait Yuan Ka-Fai. C'était bien connu. Pourtant, au début, il lui était indifférent. Mais à force de jeu, d'heures de recherches et de lecture, une véritable adoration se noua. Elle se plaisait à l'appeler _« Mon daddy renegade »_, son papa spirituel. Mais il semblerait qu'elle lui ressemble plus qu'elle ne le croit. Un jour, alors qu'elle avait été absente à cause d'une entorse du genou, elle revient en cours et demande le cours de linguistique à une camarade connue depuis le lycée. Elle avait été tellement discrète à son arrivée qu'elle en sursauta. Un autre jour, en disant bonjour, la même personne sursauta. Une autre un autre jour. Et un coup, alors qu'elle jetait un déchet à la poubelle, elle entendit des camarades parler et elle ajouta une phrase les faisant sursauter.

- Elle était dans mon dos, je ne l'ai même pas entendu ou senti!

Discrétion et surprise. Comme Yuan, dont l'un des passe-temps apparemment favori est de regarder les gens dans l'ombre pour débarquer ensuite sans prévenir en surprenant tout le monde.

- Le seigneur Yuan serait ravi d'avoir une fille pareille. Sympathique, travailleuse, volontaire, persévérante, pleine de vie, intelligente, gentille, tolérante et cultivée. Putain oui, il en serait ravi! Pensait Ambroise qui se demandait comment son chef réagirait s'il savait qu'il a une fan aussi affectueuse et soucieuse de l'honorer alors qu'il ne la connait pas du tout.


	180. Tales of Symphonia et la littérature FR

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina adorait Madame Bovary. La beauté tragique du personnage d'Emma la laissait rêveuse, Charles lui était infiniment sympathique et Berthe, adorable. Alors elle s'était procuré le film avec Isabelle Huppert.

- Le Colisée d'hiver...

Marina ne tilta pas tout de suite. Plectrude crut à une accalmie, heureusement qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir fait le lien avec le Colisée de TOS! Mais la jeune fille repassa la scène avant de sourire béatement, Ambroise regardant sagement le film à ses côtés. Et ça exaspérait Plectrude. Encore plus que Marina et son imagination.


	181. MY: Mithos Yaoiste

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Pour étendre sa culture manga, Marina essayait de lire de tout. Et elle était heureuse car elle s'était procuré le tome 2 du manga yaoi, Aussi cool que lui.

Et voici la leçon du Professeur Sorel!

_Aussi cool que lui est un manga dessiné par Kae Maruya qui met en scène Yusuke, jeune top modèle, qui recueille son frère de cœur pour ses études. Mais les révélations se succèdent trop vite pour Yusuke._

_Yaoi: Terme japonais désignant les relation homosexuelles masculines dans les mangas et fictions._

Marina aimait bien ce manga. Là où elle était arrivée, profitant d'une pause entre deux heures de cours pour lire, Atsuchi, le _« frère »_ de Yusuke, voyait arriver son ami américain Michael, surnommé Mike. Et la première réaction de marina fut de dire:

- Oh putain, comment on dirait trop Yggdrasill!

Grand, cheveux longs blond, même faciès à peu de choses près... Et elle eut beaucoup de peine pour éviter un fou rire dans l'amphithéâtre.


	182. La voie du Nord et TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina rendait visite à son grand-père, fraîchement opéré pour un pontage au niveau du cœur, lui apportant les pommes de terre qu'il avait demandé. Elle lisait le journal et tomba sur un article, concernant un homme accusé de détournement de fonds, si elle avait bien compris.

- Gervais Martel...

Elle eut un léger sourire avant de tomber ensuite sur un petit article sur son acteur favori. Non, franchement, si TOS se mêle aux infos, cela ne peut être que géant!


	183. Le Renégat repassé

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

- Tiens, aujourd'hui, je mettrais bien mon renégat! Dit marina à sa maman

Plectrude tilta. Parlait-elle d'Ambroise? La perversité de cet être usurpateur était donc si forte?

- Je l'ai pendu... répondit la maman

- Brave femme! Pensa Plectrude

- Et repassé! Ajouta l'adulte

Ambroise Sorel repassé?

- Tu l'as pendu et repassé? Pauvre petit renégat! Il doit souffrir!

- Il ressuscite tout le temps néanmoins.

- Ah bah ça... C'est le prix à payer pour être au contact de ma poitrine!

Plectrude ne comprenait pas. Sorel était torturé mais il revenait quand même fourrer sa tête dans le creux des seins de Marina?

- Tu ne sais pas quelle arme ça peut être pour un homme ma fille!

Marina sortit son pull rouge avec l'inscription en lettres gothiques noires Renégat. Plectrude se sentit très bête. Ambroise dormait encore.


	184. TOS et la fanfiction

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

La grande mode dans les fanfictions du temps de l'adolescence de Marina était de croiser un univers avec Facebook. Marina lut un croisement Naruto/FB et à un moment, quelqu'un insultait Sasuke sur son mur: _« Renégat »_.

- Ah ça non, je crois pas! Sasukette n'est pas assez classe pour en être un! Même si je l'aime bien!

- Le Seigneur Yuan n'accepterait jamais un homme comme lui dans ses troupes.

- Mais on s'en fiche, ni les renégats ni Sasuke n'existent!


	185. Fire Emblem et TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Tout comme son frère, Marina aimait beaucoup le jeu stratégique Fire Emblem. Le premier auquel ils jouèrent était Blazing Sword.

- Tiens, j'ai droit à Lloyd ce coup-ci!

Car oui, l'un de vos ennemis s'appelle Lloyd. Et son frère a une épée appelée en anglais _« Prism Sword. »_.

- Mein Gott!

Plectrude noya son chagrin dans un éclair au chocolat.


	186. La langue médiévale

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina travaillait dur pour avoir son examen d'ancien français. A ce moment là, elle étudiait la vélarisation des L (qui intervient dans le phénomène de diphtongue ou triphtongue de coalescence) , c'est-à-dire qu'ils se prononcent dans la zone vélaire du palais « le palais mou ». Ce phénomène arrive en ancien français quand un L se trouve devant une consonne, comme Filtru qui veut dire feutre. Cela se passe au IIIeme siècle quand le L est devant une consonne ou au septième quand le L se retrouve devant une consonne après la chute d'une voyelle du à un amuïssement d'une voyelle. Le prof expliquait le poly sur le mot Talis qui devient tel.

- IIIeme siècle, bouleversement vocalique, les oppositions de quantité font place aux oppositions de timbres. Le i devient e à cause du bouleversement quantitatif, en voyelle ouverte, la syllabe tonique s'allonge, les autres se ferment.

Talis était devenu Tales. Marina souriait déjà, mais le meilleur restait à venir.

- VIeme siècle, diphtongaison française du a!

Tales était devenu Taeles. Mais il était prononcé comme le début du titre de Tales of Symphonia.

- Ah! La magie de la langue médiévale!


	187. TOS: terminale of symphonia

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En terminale, la classe de Marina était souvent en groupe avec l'autre terminale L, surtout pour les cours de langue.

- Appel des TL1: Julien Bolta!

Marina s'était figée sur place. Elle tendit l'oreille un autre jour.

- Faux espoir, j'ai cru qu'il s'appelait Botta.


	188. L'importance des Anciens

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait l'immense chance d'avoir encore auprès d'elle son arrière grand-mère maternelle de quatre-vingt huit ans. Originaire de Pologne, on l'appelait Babka, à prononcer bapcia, qui signifie grand-mère en polonais. La maman de Marina allait chez sa grand-mère pour l'aider depuis des années. Elle partait le vendredi tôt dans l'après-midi et revenait dans le début de soirée.

- Ah! Marina! Babka avait des prospectus, elle m'a dit que prendre ce que je voulais, il y en avait un des libraires canal BD, je l'ai pris pour toi.

Marina le feuilleta et tomba sur une BD: Lloyd Singer. Ayant un sourire, Marina pensa:

- Merci Babka, grâce à toi, j'ai un nouveau chapitre!


	189. Un sosie de Zélos?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

La série préférée de jeux vidéo du frère de Marina était Fire Emblem. Marina, parmi les jeux FE que son frère possédait, avait une faiblesse pour l'opus Sacred Stones. Et il y a une réflexion qu'elle eut dès qu'elle recruta Joshua, brillant mercenaire à la solde de Grado qui s'avère être par la suite, l'héritier du trône de Jehanna.

- Tuer une aussi belle jeune femme me resterait en travers de la gorge. Dit le personnage

- Okay...

Puis dans les conversations de soutien, Joshua draguait les filles. Enfin, son apparence ressemblant à ce cher rouquin...

- Joshua, c'est Zélos pour Fire Emblem.

Plectrude ne releva même pas.


	190. TOS à travers les fanmade

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Sur le net, le frère de Marina avait trouvé un fanmade de Fire Emblem. Trop heureux que de jouer à un nouveau FE, même non-officiel, il le téléchargea et joua. Et là, la tragédie frappa.

- La musique de la carte quand c'est à toi d'avancer... elle me dit quelque chose, j'arrive à fredonner les notes en avance. Dit il

- Normal, c'est la musique de TOS quand tu avances sur la carte de Sylvarant. OST de Tales of Symphonia, CD numéro 1, piste 14.

- Ah bah, ça explique tout. Le gars a bon goût!

Ambroise dormant, il ne dit rien et il eut bien fait car Plectrude avait préparé une grosse batte en argent.


	191. Décidément, vive le cinéma!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina aimait beaucoup le cours de cinéma. Elle l'aimait car il y avait souvent des références TOS. Et ce cours-là ne fit pas exception à la règle.

- La Maison de la 92eme rue, Lloyd Nolan...

Inutile de vous dire que ce simple prénom illumina sa journée.


	192. Disney World Genis!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

A force de s'occuper de son PC portable, le frère de marina était devenu assez calé en informatique. Et en émulation. Son délire du moment était de finir des jeux durs. Il avait fini Super Mario 2 Lost Levels sur NES émulée, jeu jamais sorti en France et réputé pour être le plus dur des Mario. Il avait également fini, sans cheat codes, les Stroumphs sur Megadrive émulée. Et par vague de Nostalgie, il rejouait à Mickey's Wild aventures sur PSX émulée. Mickey parlait anglais.

- Bla, bla, bla, bla, Fire Ball!

Marina s'était redressée d'un coup.

- Celle-là, il faut que je la note! Même Disney est contaminé!


	193. Jeu de mots fatal!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

A l'université, lorsqu'elle avait des pauses, Marina se levait et marchait régulièrement jusqu'au panneau d'affichage dans deux buts précis: un, s'informer d'éventuels changements. Deux, dégourdir ses jambes. Elle passa devant le tableau des premières années de culture et médias.

- Absence de Madame Varlet.

Varlet. Vharley, le recéleur d'exsphères de TOS.

- Trop fort! S'exclama Ambroise qui profitait allégrement que Plectrude fusse clouée au lit par une grippe. 

Marina lui sourit.

- Nous aurons un biscuit tout à l'heure, chéri! 


	194. Ashita no Colette

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Si il y avait un anime que Marina regrettait, c'était Ashita no Nadja, plus connu en France sous le nom de Nadja Applefiled. Une espèce de Rémi sans famille plus drôle et plus léger. Et quand elle vit le personnage de Colette, la maman de Nadja, elle eut un déclic.

- Elle s'appelle Colette. Elle est aussi blonde que ma Colette, elle a les même yeux bleu. Ça

pourrait être elle en fait! Colette Brunel est la maman de Nadja Applefield!

Plectrude n'osait même plus répliquer.


	195. Allergie aux Minouz

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

- N'empêche, moi, je pourrais jamais approcher les Minouz. Expliqua un jour Marina

Plectrude ne comprenait pas, elle lui répliqua que de toutes façons, les Minouz, ça n'existait pas. Ambroise osa demander pourquoi avant de se faire agresser par Plectrude puis consoler par sa maîtresse.

- Les Minouz, c'est des êtres félins. Des chats plus précisément. Et je suis allergique aux chats. De ce fait, je suis également allergique aux Minouz.

- C'est d'une logique sans faille!

- Sauf que ça n'existe pas les Minouz!

Une scène banale de la vie quotidienne de Plectrude depuis l'arrivée d'Ambroise Sorel.


	196. La maman de Marina a de drôle d'idées

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours en train de lire des fictions où le monde étudié subissait un croisement avec facebook, Marina eut encore une fois la chance et l'occasion de montrer son niveau de geekitude.

- Je sais que Bota, dans le jargon Harry Potter, ça veut dire botanique mais...

- Il fait ce qu'il veut Botta. Répliqua la mère de Marina

- Hein?

- Bah Botta nique.

Marina eut d'abord un sursaut de pruderie extrême. Puis elle saisit le jeu de mots.

- Subtil...

Le pire dans cette histoire, comme dans tous les autres chapitres, est que ceci est une histoire vraie. Et ce qu'il y a de plus pire, c'est que la maman de Marina n'a jamais joué à TOS.


	197. Hommage à mon forum

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était une administratrice forum débutante mais qui avait toujours le souci du bonheur de ses membres et l'envie de leur apporter un peu de nouveauté régulièrement. Alors, elle s'attelait à la tâche de proposer des défis, poster des liens, des vidéos, faire des articles et des sujets qu'ils soient en rapport ou non ( mai si c'était non, c'était précisé) avec le sujet du forum: Lady Oscar. Elle donnait des titres de livres sur le XVIIIeme siècle, de films, de documentaires, elle postait des sujets culturels un peu loufoques ( -Le baba au rhum est une invention du XVIIIeme siècle! Tout comme les bouchées à la reine sont un hommage à la femme de Louis XV! - Cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?). Et donc, inutile de vous dire que pour cela, internet était son plus grand allié.

Un beau jour, elle cherchait des infos sympas sur l'affaire du collier et vit une réplique du collier en photo. Elle lut la légende. Le collier avait été reproduit avec... du zircon. Le métal trop facile à trouver dans TOS pour soigner Colette dans le CD2 de jeu. Vous comprendrez donc pourquoi Marina reste toujours aussi active sur ce forum.


	198. Zélos, le chevalier à la jarretière

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait un prof d'ancien français très pédagogue et très drôle, aller en cours, c'était géant.

- Lancelot, la grande classe! C'est l'Elu!

Premier tilt.

- Il sauve tous les Elus.

Deuxième tilt.

- Donc Zélos descend de Lancelot? Se demanda la jeune fille


	199. Une attque a été commise!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Attendant tranquillement l'heure du déjeuner, Marina écoutait d'une oreille distraite l'émission que regardait sa maman, Les Enquêtes impossibles présentées par Pierre Belmare. Et là, c'est le drame! Elle fut frappée par deux fois en plein cœur par deux références TOS qui n'étaient TOS que si on aimait TOS. Crime passionnel pour une fille accro. Elle survécut mais garda des séquelles irréversibles.

- Le violeur s'appelle Lloyd et l'une de ses victimes Anna... Flippant... Lloyd qui viole sa mère... Kratos, au secours! Ton fils déraille!

La jeune Marina, internée pendant quelques jours, est ressortie plus forte et en bonne santé. Mais la folie TOS la menace encore et plane au-dessus d'elle, telle une épée de Damoclès! Merci d'avoir suivi ce chapitre! On se retrouve d'ici peu pour de nouveaux Croisements Improbables!


	200. La lecture de minuit

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Férue de lecture, Marina s'adonnait à sa passion. En ce moment, elle lisait un livre qu'elle avait acheté pour compléter sa collection Tomb Raider. Une espèce de fanfiction légale en sorte.

- L'Elu de l'amulette.

Marina vérifia que Plectrude dormait pour permettre à Ambroise de s'exprimer. Il eut la gentillesse de noter la référence.


	201. L'art du masochisme

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina n'avait jamais été une manuelle. Aussi, le jour où elle entreprit de faire un cubeecraft de Lloyd, elle eut du mal et une belle migraine.

_Leçon du professeur Sorel!_

_Un cubeecraft est un personnage monté avec du papier ou du carton, assemblé avec un peu de colle et des pliages. L'art du cubeecraft se base sur les patrons des parallélépipèdes rectangles._

Elle mit une heure mais elle réussit. Fière d'elle, elle déposa son œuvre dans sa vitrine à l'étage TOS. Mais il faut croire qu'elle est maso. Son frère lui en a demandé quatre, elle les fera avec plaisir. Mais quand elle sortit le patron pour faire Aster, Plectrude s'indigna.

- Je croyais que cela t'épuisait la tête! En plus, Aster vient de TOS Dawn of the new world, jeu que tu hais car il fait honte au premier opus. Enfin, tu n'as jamais rencontré Aster, tu ne sais pas qui il est, tu sais juste qu'il appartient à ce jeu là!

- Certes, mais c'est TOS quand même et ça fait objet de collection unique pour ma vitrine! Vivement que mon amie réussisse à faire d'autre patrons TOS! Yuan, Kratos, Sheena...

Le fan est maso par nature.


	202. Les remerciements d'une fan

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

- J'ai reçu une review anonyme vraiment adorable! Il faut lui faire honneur ainsi qu'au travail qu'elle a fourni pour nous envoyer ses infos! Annonça Marina

« Bonjour, j'ai lu tous les chapitres postés à l'heure actuelle et je les

trouve fantastique.

Je me suis moi même mise à la recherche de possible croisement, et celui qui

m'a le plus marquée est certainement lorsque j'ai trouvée des réferences

dans Resident Evil : on rencontre un personnage s'appelant Ricardo Irving, qui

à ce que je sais est un méchant, et on apprend aussi que l'endroit de

fabrication des Mister X et d'Hypnos (des zombies), est une île : l'île de

Sheena Island, il y a les zombies appelés Cerbère, comme un monstres du

jeux, les zombies appelés Chimères »

- Elle doit être une sacrée fan! Elle a le sens du détail! S'exclama Ambroise

- Quelqu'un a eu le courage de lire tout ça? S'étonna Plectrude

- J'en profite pour remercier tout ceux qui lisent et commentent cette fiction. Elle était expérimentale et au final, c'est elle qui a le plus de succès. Sans vous, je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui. Merci à vous tous! J'en profite aussi pour vous souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes et une bonne année en avance!


	203. Wesh mon frère!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait une vidéo gaemplay en japonais du jeu TOS sur gamecube, magnifiquement appelée Lloyd says dattebayo?

_Leçon du professeur Sorel!_

_Dattebayo est une expression employé par Naruto, personnage du manga éponyme! Après un magnifique podcast d'un jeune homme appelé Axel, il semblerait que Dattebayo soit l'équivalent japonais de Wesh._

- Putain, Lloyd en mode wesh mon frère... Effrayant...


	204. Yuan en visite à Dunkerque

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Petite, Marina n'aimait pas les orages. Puis, elle apprit à les aimer. Le tonnerre, les éclairs... Et avec le temps, elle finit par penser que c'était une preuve que Yuan était là. Et quand un orage éclatait chez elle, elle se disait que c'était Yuan qui la saluait.


	205. L'humour anglais

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

- En anglais, il y a des mots français utilisés: Essai, Fiancé, Café...

Café, à prononcer Kafei. Exactement comme l'une des variantes de l'orthographe du nom de famille de Yuan. Il y a Ka-Fai, Kafai, Ka-Fei et Kafei.

- Putain, c'est pour ça que les anglais font le jeu de mots Yuan Coffee...


	206. Fatalité ironique

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

A peine entrait elle en période de vacances que Marina reçut son emploi du temps du deuxième semestre. Plutôt pas mal en plus. Levée pas trop tôt, un seul jour où elle n'avait qu'une heure pour manger, possibilité de concilier sport et études, week-end dès le jeudi à dix-huit heures. Mais comme on dit, la fatalité, ça suit une personne à vie.

- Putain, ma prof de gestion c'est Madame Varlet...


	207. Le SaintGraal ou le rêve de tout fan

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina venait d'apprendre les subtilités des achats par internet via site comme ebay etc. Mais surtout, le plus beau, c'est que pour ses 19 ans, son papa avait repoussé ses réticences, avait suivi un cours pour apprendre à acheter via le net comme pour priceminister, alpage, ebay, 2xmoinscher et pour ses 19 ans, Marina allait avoir comme cadeau le Saint-Graal!

Tales of Symphonia sur PS2!

**Bonus!**

Si tout se passe bien pour le jeu, sous peu, un doujinshi TOS arrivera sous peu!


	208. Les jeux sur les réseaux sociaux

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Sur Tête de Livre, Marina jouait de temps en temps aux jeux disponibles. Il y en avait un appelé Wedding Street. Vous incarnez un organisateur de mariage. Elle accepta un contrat quand soudain!

- Nom du marié, Magnus. Eh merde. Je peux même pas jouer sans être rattrapée...


	209. La joie des Tudors

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait tranquillement les Tudors sur son lecteur dvd.

- Les Lords écossais... Bla bla bla... Lord Maxwell.

Ambroise dormait sur ses genoux, Plectrude de sortie.

- Bon bah, à moi un bon réglisse américain!


	210. La joie des Tudors bis

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours regardant les Tudors, Marina regardait la scène où Henry disait adieu à ses filles, Mary et Elizabeth, et à sa sixième épouse, Catherine Parr.

- Lady Mary. Lady Elizabeth. Cate.

Malgré la tristesse de la scène, Marina ne put retenir un sourire.


	211. Magnus le peintre

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Depuis peu, Marina s'était remise aux Sims. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, cela l'aidait parfois pour des fictions. Elle décorait la maison de son petit couple Kadhein. Elle choisit un tableau et lut la description.

- Peint par Claude Magnus... Quand je le disais que sous ses dreadlocks, c'était un sensible littéraire et créatif!


	212. Kyah! Les soldes!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Régulièrement, Marina passait sur un site très connu pour sa grande base de données concernant les jeux vidéos. Elle aidait les gameurs dans les forums, proposait ses gaming live, ses critiques... A l'entrée du site, il y avait toutes les nouvelles les plus fraiches. Et là, ce fut le drame.

- Origin lance les soldes de Noël...

_La leçon du professeur Sorel_

_Origin ici ne désigne pas le roi des Esprits Originels de Tales of Symphonia mais un site où l'on peut télécharger légalement des jeux. Son équivalent pourrait être Steam._

Mais malgré la belle leçon de son cher et tendre, Marina ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Origin en commercial, ouvrant son magasin devant une foule de groupies hystériques prêtes à se battre pour une paire de chaussures.


	213. La petite vitrine de Marina

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait une superbe vitrine qui faisait sa fierté. Acquise en avril, celle-ci était déjà presque pleine de part les nombreuses collections de sa propriétaire. Un étage par passion. Tomb Raider, Tales of Symphonia, Fullmetal Alchemist, Riyoko Ikéda et Gundam Wing. Sauf qu'en ce jour fatidique, en voulant prendre un jeu pour s'amuser, les étages dégringolèrent! En même temps, marina reconnaissait que mettre sa gamecube TOS dans sa vitrine n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle mais vu que c'était de la collection... Son papa réparer l'écart de la vitrine et Marina laissa sa console à l'air libre. Plus de peur que de mal, très peu de casse et réparable. Elle mit deux heures à réparer et ranger. Mais au final, cela fut divertissant. Son frère vint l'aider.

- J'ai un Génis unijambiste!

- Et mon Kratos numéro 2 n'a rien, genre _« La fin du monde est arrivée mais j'en ai rien à foutre! _» ( NA: L'auteur a deux figurines de Kratos.)

- Lloyd, tu te prends pour Revolver Ocelot?

- Marina, ton Gundam, j'arrive pas à le remonter.

-C'est parce qu'il ne reconnaît que sa mère, c'est moi qui l'ai monté et donc donné le jour... Ici... Là... Voilà!

Et émouvant.

- Ca va aller mes petits chéris. Maman est là.

Elle alla même jusqu'à embrasser doucement certaines d'entre elles. Marina et ses figurines, ça fait comme le titre de ce film célèbre.

_Touchez pas au grisbi!_


	214. Golden Son of Yuan

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le frère de Marina jouait à un jeu que son cousin, aussi fana de jeux vidéo qu'eux, lui avait offert.__Golden Sun Obscure Aurore, sur Nintendo DS.

- Marina, il y a un perso, un dirait Yuan!

Marina le regarda. Haru, mage d'eau, mini Yuan de part l'apparence et l'âge.

- Ah bah merde alors...


	215. Les joies de Noel

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

C'était le soir des 19 ans de Marina, pendant le repas du réveillon. Son cousin s'était vu offrir une magnifique PSP street couleur noire mate avec le jeu Soul Calibur. Le personnage bonus invité était Kratos. Mais celui de God of War.

Son oncle et le cousin de son père discutaient.

- On dit nous irions, pas nous aurions.

- En plus, Aurion, c'est le nom de famille de Kratos.

Hormis son frère qui entendit la blague, personne ne prêta attention à Marina. Comme tous les ans. Car à part lui dire de manger ou lui demander un coup de main, on ne lui parlait pas. Ses réveillons se résument encore aujourd'hui à faire le quart d'heure des politesses, manger, se voir expédier vite fait le fait qu'elle soit née en cinq minutes et le fait que se soit un peu son jour de gloire pour mieux se concentrer sur une fête qui n'a lieu que le lendemain, se taire, manger, attendre, manger, ouvrir les cadeaux et dire merci, manger, attendre... Elle est cool sa vie. Mais non, là, les biscuits, elle en a un peu marre.


	216. Là, c'est du harcèlement!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Ce jour-là, Marina était de sortie avec son frère, direction, les magasins de jeux vidéos! Elle passa dans le rayon des jeux DS et 3DS. Et là, ce fut le drame.

- Driver Renegade sur 3DS.

- Le pire, c'est que ce jeu est une merde.


	217. Malcolm

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Parmi les petites séries que Marina aimait bien, il y avait Malcolm. Cette famille de dingue avait le don de la faire rire. Dans cet épisode, Dewey avait été sélectionné pour un concours de piano à Saint-Louis et devait prendre l'avion. Sur sa carte de passager, il y avait écrit:

Dirk

- Les nains ont le droit de prendre l'avion?

_XXXX_

_Bonne année tout le monde!_


	218. Ou comment se faire chier devant Avatar

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina en était assez fière mais elle était sans doute l'une des rares personnes à s'être fait royalement chier en regardant Avatar de James Cameron au cinéma. Joli techniquement certes mais scénario cliché et bancal pour elle.

- J'ai bien aimé la bataille de fin. Mais surtout la fille qui s'était faite surnommée Renégat 1. Évidemment, c'est elle qu'on a but en premier.

- Cool ta vie. Tu veux un biscuit? Lui demanda Plectrude.

XXXXXX

Bonne année 2012 tout le monde!


	219. Le retour de Golden Sun

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Le frère de Marina s'était lancé dans Golden Sun. Son cousin lui avait offert Obscure Aurore. Mais ça, vous le saviez déjà. Mais, comme vous vous en doutez, Marina a trouvé dans sa folie des références à TOS!

- Des invocations, une attaque appelée Volt, Terry le boulet à la Génis qui fait démarrer l'aventure, un sort boule de feu, un boss qui est une fleur qui ressemble à celle qu'il faut abattre dans la gorge de Lathéon...

- Marina, arrête, pitié...

Ambroise sourit faiblement avant d'ajouter que c'était loin d'être fini, vu le nombre de brouillons téléphone enregistrés dans le téléphone de sa chère Marina.

- 2012, ça inspire.


	220. Haruka

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Le cousin de Marina connaissait bien les goûts de ses cousins nordistes. A Noël 2010, il offrit à Marina l'édition collector intégrale d'un manga assez rare en France: Haruka. Marina se lança dans le visionnage des vingt-six épisodes.

_La leçon du professeur Sorel_

_Haruka est un anime mettant en scène Akane, une jeune fille ordinaire appelée dans un monde parallèle par le roi des démons. Les quatre divinités de Kyo ont disparu et il faut protéger la ville et seule Akane, la prêtresse du dragon, peut le faire, accompagnées par les huit guerriers protecteurs. Akane doit choisir son camp: Kyo ou Akram, le séduisant chef des Oni._

- Le nombre de références! C'est hallucinant! La perle de porte Shimon est sur la main gauche, comme Lloyd et Marble. Tomomasa la porte à la poitrine, comme Zélos et Préséa, de plus, il est un coureur de jupon. Akram est une espèce d'Yggdrasill dans le physique mais aussi idéal: dominer les humains pour faire un monde pour les démons, qui sont méprisés par eux. Sheeryn est une espèce de Pronyma: plantureuse et toujours à vouloir le bonheur de son maître, prête à mourir pour lui car elle l'aime. Shimon sort à Akane: _« Tu es l'Elue! »_. Et physiquement parlant, Mini Tengu est un Zélos!

Cela eut pour effet d'assommer Plectrude.


	221. Hao Yggdrasill

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Le premier manga papier que Marina acheta était Shaman King.

- N'empêche, Hao est comme Yggdrasill. Il veut créer un monde pour les shamans car ceux-ci sont pointés du doigt!

- Cool ta vie! Prends ça et arrête...


	222. Collectionite aigue

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

- N'empêche, vu ma vitrine, je suis un peu comme le collectionneur du Pic d'Hakonésia. Et il a raison de dire à Génis que personne ne peut comprendre les collectionneurs, en tout cas, quand on en est pas un.

- T'as raison! C'est vrai que c'est pas con vu comme ça!

- Heureusement que Plectrude dort.


	223. Paradoxe

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Au début, Marina n'aimait pas Tales of Symphonia. Quoi? Vous ne me croyez pas? C'est vrai que ça paraît irréel vu son otakuisme aujourd'hui. Elle aimait bien de manière générale mais n'ayant pas compris le système de combat, jouer était souvent galère. Mais une fois intégré, elle devin fan, finissant le jeu huit fois en quatre ans, achetant sans lire avant le tome 1 de TOS dès qu'elle le vit, achetant les autres le jour même de leurs sorties. Oui, je sais. Paradoxe.


	224. Noel Renégat

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

- Quelle belle cape tu as eu pour tes 19 ans! S'exclama Ambroise

- Je l'ai demandé car je voulais une cape. Comme Yuan!

Plectrude décida de retourner se coucher.


	225. L'art d'être fan

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Marina était à la bibliothèque quand elle vit un magazine manga. Elle le feuilleta, bof pas top... Ah! Interview de Hitoshi Ichimura! La mangaka de TOS! Ce fut l'unique raison pour laquelle elle alla l'acheter en quatrième vitesse.


	226. Botta jokes

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Marina et son frère avaient un gros délire: Botta en Dieu! Et de ce fait, il dépassait Chuck Norris. Ne faites plus des Chuck Norris jokes! Faites des Botta jokes! C'est beaucoup mieux!

Exemples:

_- Botta peut rouler à 150 km avec un scooter sans le bidouiller._

_- Botta ne triche pas. Ce sont les autres qui lui donnent les réponses._

Lâchez-vous!


	227. Téléphone

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

A la recherche d'un cadeau d'anniversaire pour sa maman, Marina cherchait un CD d'un groupe qu'elle aimait. Elle tomba sur le groupe Téléphone. Sympa. Ce ne fut que des années plus tard qu'elle tilta que le titre du CD avait pour nom celui que la femme de Kratos portait.


	228. Colisée

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Assise lascivement sur le canapé, Marina suivait les infos de sa région.

- A Roubaix, le Colisée est visitable...

Ce fut un déclic pour Marina.

- Je vais aller là-bas et remporter le célèbre trophée du héros Mithos!


	229. Blasée

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Toujours dans ces mêmes infos, Marina apprit qu'en 2011, on avait découvert de nouvelles espèces.

- Des tortues de sables.

- Bof, c'est pas nouveau, il y en a dans TOS.

Tales of Symphonia ou comment rendre blasé quelqu'un face aux infos!


	230. La veuve d'Irving

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Marina regardait Les Simspon, l'épisode où Homer emmène son père voir des pompes funèbres.

- Nous avons le service Veuve pleureuse.

Une femme vêtue de noir pleurait un défunt, une minuterie retentit, elle se tourna vers la tombe opposée et reprit son manège.

- Irving! Oh, Irving!

Marina se dit qu'elle adorerait faire la veuve pleureuse pour Lloyd, sauf qu'elle, elle pleurerait vraiment le défunt.


	231. Emma Bovary la Renégate

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

A peine fut-elle sortie de son examen sur Madame Bovary que Marina fut assaillie par Ambroise.

- Alors? Ça a été? T'as fait drôlement vite! C'était quoi le sujet?

Le jeune homme stressait beaucoup plus que la candidate.

- Respire Ambroise. Ça a été très bien. Je n'ai mis qu'une heure et quart à faire ma dissertation car, une fois que j'ai ma problématique et mon plan, une fois ma plume lancée, je ne m'arrête quasiment plus. La problématique était presque donnée: _« Flaubert est accusé de rabaisser la dignité morale de ses personnages, montrez en quoi une lecture approfondie de l'œuvre prouve le contraire. »_ J'ai fait un plan en deux parties: la première montrait que la citation n'était pas fausse mais j'ai nuancé avec la deuxième et j'ai conclu avec un magnifique argument: Flaubert décrit des personnages humains.

- Au moins, Tales of Symphonia n'a pas pu se greffer dans ta copie. Ironisa Plectrude

- J'ai quand même dit qu'Emma Bovary était une renégate.

Plectrude manqua de tomber alors qu'Ambroise riait aux éclats.

- Rappelle toi la définition originelle du mot Renégat. Regarde Emma. Elle a pêché et son crime est encore plus grand, elle sort d'un couvent et elle se suicide. Elle a trahi les enseignements du Christ. Elle est une vraie renégate.

Marina rentra joyeusement chez elle, prenant la main d'Ambroise, Plectrude qui déprimait.


	232. Las historias de Symphonia

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Durant son année de troisième, Marina avait fait un voyage en Espagne et celui-ci s'était révélé si beau et si riche qu'elle en gardait encore aujourd'hui des souvenirs. Elle en avait profité pour acheter là-bas des magazine parlant de mangas, profitant du fait que l'Espagne soit moins chère que la France. Et avec nostalgie, elle en feuilleta l'un d'entre eux. Et tomba sur un personnage appelé Heimdall.

- Le pauvre, avoir un nom de village...

- Des elfes en plus.

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini votre délire?

C'était une scène de la vie quotidienne, non pas des elfes, mais de Marina et de ses deux acolytes.


	233. Cyprien

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Parmi les podcasteurs préférés de Marina, il y avait Cyprien.

_Le leçon du professeur Sorel!_

_Un podcast est le fait de faire une vidéo explicative sur un sujet en vous mettant en scène. Un podcasteur est donc une personne faisant un podcast._

Et dans son nouveau podcast sur le café, il y avait une scène qui fit sourire Marina de manière béate.

- Tiens, ton dulcao de Brasil.

- Merci. Miam, doux et moelleux, vraiment comme je l'aime, quoi c'est...

- En fait, je t'ai fait un Vivalto Longo.

- Oui, on reconnaît, autant pour moi, c'est le côté complexe en fait...

- Nan, je déconne, c'est bien un dulcao de Brasil.

- Voilà, c'est ce que j'avais dit au début...

- Non, en fait, c'est du coca.

Cela rappelait à Marina la scène du café entre Lloyd et Colette. Et elle profita allégrement que Plectrude fut endormie pour en rire avec Ambroise.


	234. La culture cinématographique

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Marina de prélassait devant sa télévision quand elle vit la pub pour un film de science-fiction. Qui s'appelait fireball. Si elle avait été une adepte du langage des jeunes, genre sms et expressions qui ne veulent rien dire, genre j'ai le sum, elle aurait dit VDM.


	235. Encore eux!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

On ne vous présentera plus l'amour de Marina pour les Simpsons. Mais on vous présentera des scènes qui l'ont fait sourire de part leurs références involontaire au jeu qui faisait sa joie et son bonheur depuis bientôt quatre ans.

- Putain, ça ne me rajeunit pas tout ça.

Tout d'abord, l'épisode où la famille va en Afrique et trouve une scientifique qui exploite des chimpanzés dans une mine de diamants.

- J'ai trouvé un diamant!

- Mais non! C'est un zircon, crétin!

Premier sourire.

Puis dans l'épisode où Apu trompe sa femme Manjula.

- Je te rendrai le circuit Maxwell.

Nouveau sourire. Qui voulais dire plein de choses pour elle. Le café. Duo Maxwell. Puis l'Esprit originel. Trouvant que sa vie était cool, elle grignota un spéculoos.


	236. Reconversion?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Parmi tous les petits jeux disponibles sur un certain réseau social, Marina aimait beaucoup le jeu Wedding Street. Vous incarnez un organisateur de mariage et vous devez combler le plus possible les futurs mariés.

Marina regardait dans « organisation du mariage » et il y avait une option: « Cinematic Storyteller ».

- Eh bien, je vois qu'il arrondit ces fins de mois, le conteur d'Heimdall!

Marina réprima un petit rire.


	237. Vive la Chine!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Surfant sur Internet, Marina écoutait d'une oreille distraite les infos, l'ordinateur étant pas très loin de la télévision.

- Les deux pandas prêtés par la Chine, Yuan Zhi et...

Marina eut un petit sourire alors qu'elle relevait et enregistrait la référence sur son téléphone.


	238. Pauvre Marta

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Marina adorait une émission américaine: Extreme Make over, les maçons du coeur. Elle ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi cependant. Ce jour là, Ty et son équipe visitait une famille dont le papa était mort d'un cancer du cerveau. Et la veuve s'appelait... Marta. Premier couac. On en était à peine à trois minutes d'émission. Puis, Ty eut l'idée de faire un arbre avec les photos de la famille. Il l'avait appelé « L'arbre de vie ». Deuxième couac.

- Bon, c'est officiel, Marta Lualdi a neuf gosses, elle est veuve et elle a un arbre de Kharlan chez elle. Euh... Dois-je éclater de rire?

Mais voyant qu'Ambroise dormait bien, elle se retint. Car elle savait que Plectrude l'avait élu meilleur puching ball de l'année 2011 et il était bien parti pour 2012.


	239. Hero Tales

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Etant une très grande fan de Fullmetal Alchemist, quand Marina vit qu'Hiromu Arakawa avait sorti un nouveau manga, elle l'acheta de suite.

_La leçon du professeur Sorel!_

_Jūshin Enbu : Hero Tales__ est un __manga__ écrit par __Huang Jin Zhou__ et dessiné par __Hiromu Arakawa__ (connue pour __Fullmetal Alchemist__)._

_En France, le premier tome a été publié le 10 novembre 2010 chez Kurokawa._

_Pour l'histoire, la voilà: _

_Taito vit avec sa sœur Laila et son père Souei dans un petit village où son père et lui-même sont les élèves de maître Chin, un puissant maître en combat. Pour son passage à l'age adulte, Taitou se voit offrir une épée légendaire nommée Kenkaranpu par Chin. Malheureusement, notre héros ne peut en savourer longtemps la possession car un homme de l'empire parvient à lui dérober. Durant la bataille qui les oppose l'un à l'autre, Taito apprend qu'il est Hagun, l'une des 7 étoiles septentrionales c'est-à-dire, selon la légende de l'étoile du Nord, l'un des sept héros divins qui représentent chacun un pouvoir :_

_« Karma de la Création, Rotation des Dieux Bestiaux, Art Martial du Guerrier, Comme le Yin et le Yang, comme la terre et le ciel, L'Étoile du Nord a Tonro et Hagun à ses extrêmes opposés. Les deux étoiles deviendront des étoiles sauvages qui chanteront la domination sur la terre dévastée. »_

_Taito décide de partir en quête avec sa sœur et un mystérieux maître d'arme pour récupérer Kenkaranpu des mains de l'empire._

Dans le tome 4, le général Keiro sortit l'épée du savoir absolu de son fourreau, causant ainsi une émotion chez l'une de ses subordonnées.

- Maitre Keiro! Vous êtes l'élu qui sauvera ce monde!

Et la réaction de Marina fut de dire:

- Ca me ferait mal. Zélos est beau gosse. Colette est mignonne. Lui, il est affreux. Beurk.


	240. Tales of the world

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Marina venait de faire une nouvelle acquisition: Tales of the World, Radiant Mythology.

- Pourquoi tu l'as acheté?

- Parce que tu crées ton personnage et il peut combattre avec les personnages de Tales of Symphonia!

Puis, plus tard.

- Kratos il sourit vachement dans ce jeu.

Encore plus tard.

- Ils ont gardé les voix de Dawn of the new world...

Encore plus tard!

- Mais quelle fine bouche Raine! Lloyd, il accepte tout le temps de m'accompagner!

Encore plus tard!

- Bizarre ça... On croirait que Raine, Lloyd et Génis ne savent pas que Kratos est le père de Lloyd.

_La leçon du professeur Sorel!_

_Pour vous expliquer un peu l'histoire du jeu et le niveau auquel Marina est arrivé. _

_Vous incarnez un personnage né de l'arbre de vie de Teresia et vous devez sauver le monde. Vous sauvez une certaine Kanonno et de fil en aiguille, vous vous retrouvez dans la guilde de Ad Libitum, dont le but est de libérer la ville où vous habitez. Et cette guilde est dirigée par un certain Kratos Aurion._

- Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser!


	241. Les joies de la langue française

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Marina écrivait pour son partiel d'étude de l'image quand elle eut une illumination.

- Quelle belle langue que la langue française!

Tout ça parce que le verbe avoir, conjugué à l'imparfait à la première personne du pluriel, ça donne nous aurions.

- Ça fait peur... soupira Plectrude


	242. Erratum

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait ses mails quand elle eut une review de l'une de ses fidèles, Tetelle, sur le chapitre sur le français.

_Euuuh O.o_ _à l'imparfait c'est avions..._ _C'est au conditionnel présent que ça donne aurions j'crois O.o_ - Je reconnais sans honte mon erreur, impardonnable pour L. Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on est pressée de taper et poster et qu'on ne réfléchit pas trop. Donc merci Tetelle et désolée, je ferai plus attention, promis! 


	243. Aliénor d'Aquitaine?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours à vérifier ses mails, Marina trouva une autre de ses fidèles.

- Tiens, c'est Aliénor!

- Pitié, dis moi que tu parles de la reine de France et d'Angleterre, mère de Richard coeur de Lion et de Jean sans Terre...

- Non, d'Aliénor de !

_Comme si je n'y avais pas déjà songé ! XD. Le problème, c'est qu'il y a un_ _s au verbe conjugué. Belle langue que le français, en effet, mais ça_ _n'orthographie pas forcément bien les noms de personnages de fiction (gros_ _paradoxe... ne crois-tu pas ?)._ _Tiens, l'autre jour, en faisant des recherches, je suis tombée sur UNE_ _référence, que j'ai saisi presque sans réfléchir. Je te la cite:_ _-"Le directeur de la publication de "Mutations", Mana (de son nom complet_ _Haman Mana), est interpellé pour avoir publié des décrets classés "secrets_ _défense" " (Cameroun)._ _Voilà, c'était juste pour la référence ^^_ _D'ailleurs, à ce train-là, je ne sais même plus si on doit parler de_ _références, maintenant. Je crois que ce sont sûrement des rapports_ _involontaires ou des allusions. _ _A toutes !_ - J'aime quand Marina a des reviews comme ça. Dit Ambroise - Moi non, ça la booste dans sa folie qui fait frémir la chrétienté. 


	244. Brunel's university of London

Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...  
>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<br>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait la télé sans y prêter trop attention. Elle tomba sur Tous différents sur une chaine de la TNT et le sujet portait sur Hayley, une jeune fille de treize ans atteinte de progéria. _La leçon du Professeur Sorel!_

_La progéria, ou Syndrome de Hutchinson-Gilford, est une maladie génétique extrêmement rare qui provoque des changements physiques qui ressemblent fort à une sénescence accélérée de ceux qui en sont atteints (vieillissement accéléré dès la première ou la deuxième année). Il n'y a pas de traitement spécifique connu. _

La jeune fille allait faire un discours pendant un colloque sur la progéria. Et ce colloque se déroulait à la Brunel University London. - Quand je le disais que Colette et sa famille avaient des liens avec le domaine éducatif. 


	245. Valse sans fin

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina s'était fait un petit plaisir. Elle s'était commandée le film Gundam Wing Endless Waltz. Elle pensait faire une soirée mécha. Bah non, même TOS parasite les oeuvres qui lui sont antérieurs. Sally Poe, désormais Preventer, avait un nom de code. Et c'était Ondine. La jeune fille esquissa un imperceptible sourire. 


	246. Le sens du détail

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Marina regardait encore les Simpson. Oui, encore.

- Bla bla bla... Varech!

Sa tête se redressa puis son cerveau se mit à la recherche du lexème dans sa base de données.

- Varech, ingrédient utilisé dans certains plats de Tales of Symphonia. A écrire pour la fiction. Entre en phase repos.


	247. Kafka et TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Les cours s'enchainaient directement après les partiels pour Marina. Elle retrouvait son prof un peu illuminé, Monsieur A. qui vouait une passion à Rimbaud. Leur thème? Kafka.

- Pierre Brunel a écrit un ouvrage de référence sur Kafka.

Réaction de la jeune fille en son fort intérieur:

- Monsieur A. je vous kiffe!


	248. TOTW suite

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Toujours aussi enchantée par Tales of the world, Marina jouait et au fil de sa partie, les références ou mots interprêtés comme tels étaient omniprésents.

- This request is from Hilda.

- Ouah la honte! La princesse est devenue une pouilleuse! Bouh!

Lloyd nous apprenait de nouveaux dictons nains:

- Dicton nain numéro 43: N'oublie jamais les bases. Dicton nain numéro 41: De la hâte nait le gâchis.

Elle alla chez le forgeron et une épée se nommait Dirk.

- Décidément, j'aime ce jeu!


	249. Le sens du détail bis

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Etant celle qui initia ses parents à l'achat sur internet, Marina regardait le site Le bon coin. Elle tomba sur une annonce venant de l'homme qui lui avait vendu sa première figurine Tales of Symphonia. Il vendait un Lloyd et un Génis.

- Je les prends!

- Marina, t'as déjà deux Lloyd et deux Génis. Soupira Plectrude

- Certes mais mes deux Lloyd et mes deux Génis diffèrent car ils ne viennent pas du même lot de gashapons. Et ceux là sont différents aussi. J'ai pas Lloyd avec les glaives élémentals et j'ai pas Génis avec ce petit kendama étoilé.

La fan voit tous les détails au premier coup d'oeil.


	250. Poursuivie jusque sur facebook

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Parmi les petits jeux facebook qu'elle aimait bien, on voyait dans les application de Marina le jeu Coco Girl. En gros, vous jouez aux Bratz mais avec un poil plus de classe. Car oui, Marina a des accès de girl acting. Enfin bref, il y avait dans ce jeu une espèce de magasin où on pouvait acheter des trucs en soldes, Marina paya un sac.

- You just bought this from Marta.

- Putain... J'peux pas être tranquille... Marta... Le pire, c'est que je la hais.

Marina se défoula sur un dragibus.


	251. Chez Marcus

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Le PC et la télé étant très proches chez marina, on pouvait suivre l'émission diffusée tout en vérifiant ses mails. Le frère de Marina regardait Chez Marcus, sur No-life, émission où l'on fait une espèce de Gaming Live sur un jeu récent.

- Allez les Renégats! S'écria une voix dans le jeudi

- Il s'agit de quel jeu? Demanda Marina soudainement intéressée.

- Je sais pas, j'ai pris en cours de route. Répondit son frère.

Marina resta aux aguets pendant vingt minutes pour avoir cette simple information: Renegade Ops sur le playstation network. Son esprit fut soulagé.

- Renégat... Quel mot merveilleux...


	252. Transporter son monde

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**  
><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?** _

Comme vous le savez, même dans ses devoirs scolaires ou même pendant les cours, si marina pouvait balancer du Tales of Symphonia, elle le faisait. Expliquer à une amie ce qu'était une didascalie, car cette amie venait d'un bac pro, en utilisant des personnages TOS, c'était déjà gonflé, mais le mieux, c'était en cours d'informatique quand elle était en première année.

- Vous avez un DM à me rendre. Dit le professeur

Marina le fit. Il fallait utiliser une image dans un exercice et dire si elle était soumise à un copyright. Quelle image utilisa t-elle? Une TOS bien sûr! D'ailleurs, sur les PC de la fac, les fonds d'écran étaient supprimés dès qu'on fermait la session. Alors chaque semaine, Marina faisait un crochet par internet et mettait un wallpaper TOS. Et on ne change pas ses habitudes. En deuxième année, deuxième semestre, elle avait un cours de web anglophone. Lloyd vint très vite décorer son PC.

La fan emmène partout avec elle son monde onirique.


	253. Famille formidable? Pas les Aurion!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

S'il y avait un feuilleton français que Marina appréciait de manière occasionnelle, c'était Une Famille formidable. La famille Beaumont et les méandres de leur vie éreintante. Les épisodes étaient nouveaux, avec Catherine à la mairie d'un village paumé. Elle montait une comédie musicale pour sensibiliser les gens sur la fermeture d'une manufacture textile de la ville.

- Au chant, Colette? 

Et Marina se dit que c'était une bonne idée, les Anges, ça chante très bien.


	254. La mémoire d'une fan est précise

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Très contente de son jeu Tales of the World, Marina continuait à enchaîner les missions. Elle arriva à Gavada et fit un détour par le forgeron. Il lui proposa des armures pour se protéger. Dont une qui s'appelait Yayoi.

- Pourquoi tu dégaines ton téléphone? Demanda Plectrude

- Pour enregistrer la référence. Répondit Marina sur le ton de l'évidence

- C'est pas une référence. Répliqua la disciple de Sainte Patience

- Si, Yayoi est une armure que tu peux acheter à Luin, elle est destinée à Sheena. Dit Ambroise de manière innocente

Marina le félicita pour sa mémoire, émue et attendrie, puis l'embrassa, devant le regard outré de Plectrude.


	255. facebook, mur de culture

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait son facebook quand elle vit le statut d'une amie à propos de TOS. Et elle apprit que Colette signifiait victoire. De ce fait, l'amie de marina posait une juste question: Colette était-elle destinée à réussir, rien qu'à cause de son prénom? Qui a dit que Facebook détruisait la culture?


	256. IK Brunel

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours passionnée par l'Histoire, Marina était tombée dans l'ère de la reine Victoria à cause du très beau film Victoria, les jeunes années d'une reine. Donc, paf! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait au début d'une recherche culturelle? Wikipédia, pour dégager un peu le chemin. Et Marina tomba sur un nom:

Isambard Kingdom Brunel.

_La leçon du professeur Sorel_

_Isambard Kingdom Brunel, FRS, est un ingénieur britannique, né à Portsmouth le 9 avril 1806, mort le 15 septembre 1859. Il est surtout connu pour avoir créé le Great Western Railway (Grand chemin de fer de l'Ouest, ligne Londres-Bristol), une célèbre série de vapeurs, dont le premier pourvu d'une hélice, et de nombreux ponts et tunnels importants. Ses réalisations ont révolutionné les transports publics et l'ingénierie moderne._

_Bien que les projets de Brunel n'aient pas toujours été couronnés de succès, ils se sont souvent trouvés porteurs de solutions innovantes, apportant des réponses à long terme à bien des problèmes d'ingénierie. Au cours de sa courte carrière, Brunel réalisa de nombreuses « premières », notamment par sa participation au percement du __Thames Tunnel__ sous la __Tamise__, premier tunnel sous un fleuve navigable et le développement du vapeur __Great Britain__, premier navire maritime à coque de fer mû par une __hélice__, qui était aussi à l'époque le plus grand navire jamais construit__._

_Brunel a aussi laissé son nom dans l'histoire des télécommunications, son navire à vapeur __Great Eastern__ ayant été le premier à établir avec succès un câble télégraphique à travers les 2 400 kilomètres de l'__océan Atlantique__._

_Brunel vit rapidement sa santé décliner et passa plusieurs années avec des problèmes de __reins__, avant de succomber à une __attaque__, à l'âge de 53 ans. Brunel fumait notoirement jusqu'à 40 __cigares__ par jour et ne dormait que quatre heures par nuit._

_En 2006, un important programme de manifestations a été célébré en son honneur pour le_ _bicentenaire de sa naissance, sous le nom de Brunel 200__._

- J'ai qu'une chose à dire, je ne peux même pas me cultiver sans avoir TOS quelque part qui me tombe dessus.


	257. Les étymologies, ça troue le cul!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

A la fac, Marina avait un cours magistral sur l'histoire diachronique du théâtre. Et là, le professeur abordait la définition de stichomythie.

_La leçon du professeur Sorel_

_Une stichomythie est une partie de dialogue d'une __pièce de théâtre__ versifiée où se succèdent de courtes __répliques__, de longueur à peu près égale, n'excédant pas un vers, produisant un effet de rapidité, qui contribue au rythme du dialogue. Elle s'oppose ainsi à la __tirad__e._

_Vient du grec: stíchos (« vers ») et muthos (« discours »). _

Marina regardait l'étymologie.

- J'ai eu chaud... A une lettre près...


	258. Anglais cruxisien

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En anglais, le professeur de Marina travaillait par thème et là, c'était l'environnement.

« Pollution, acid rain... »

- Pronyma, c'est pas bien de ne pas être eco-friendly!

Seul Ambroise comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à une attaque de la belle demi-elfe.

Puis il y eut un moment où le professeur expliquait comment dire de rien/c'est pas grave, car il avait vu bien des horreurs.

- It does not matter.

Et l'esprit de Marina fit l'amalgame « It matters not ». Seul Ambroise comprit que son esprit pensait à Yggdrasill.

Puis il y eut un exercice d'homophones. L'homophone de Gait était Gate.

- Open the main gate! S'écria la petite voix intérieure de Marina

Seul Ambroise comprit que cela était une allusion au début de TOS, dans la ferme de Forcystus.

Enfin, un exercice de faux amis. Grave ne signifiait pas le grave français mais le mot tombe. Marina pensa à l'attaque fétiche de Kratos.

Et seul Ambroise comprit pourquoi sa jeune maitresse dit au soir qu'elle avait eu un cours d'anglais à la mode du Cruxis.


	259. La langue? Rien à foutre!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Depuis l'achat de Tales of the World, Marina se rendit compte que son esprit appréciait la licence Tales of en général. En février de cette année là, au Japon, sortait un beat them all: Tales of the Heroes: the twin blades.

- Je le veux! Il me le faut! Même d'import si ma PSP peut le lire! Je pourrai y jouer, si c'était les suites de TOTW, ça serait plus gênant pour la compréhension mais au moins, j'aurais Sheena, Zélos, Préséa, Emil et Richter. Mais là dans ce jeu, à part « moi casser gueule à toi », il y a pas tant de scénario que ça!

Tout ça parce que dans ce jeu pas encore sorti, on peut jouer Lloyd et Zélos.

La fan est capable de prendre des jeux auxquels elle ne peut pas jouer juste pour sa collection, les héros de son univers fétiche y sont.


	260. TOD et TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina s'intéressait donc aux autres Tales of. Et dans Destiny, il y avait le personnage Leon, qui avait l'air pas mal.

-Leon Magnus... Tu m'étonnes que je l'aime déjà.


	261. Fatalité, quand tu nous tiens

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

A la suite d'une succession d'évènements heureux, Marina eut une PSP rien que pour elle. Et de ce fait, elle se prit des jeux, dont SoulCalibur. Elle put donc créer sa guerrière éponyme. Mais là encore, la légende ne meurt jamais, son destin frappa à nouveau. Une série d'armures, vêtements et accessoires se nommait... Asura. Comme une arme de Sheena.

- Ca, ça va aller dans la fic!


	262. Crise existencielle

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

A Dunkerque, il neigeait.

- Zélos ne viendrait pas habiter à Dunkerque alors, lui qui déteste ça. Dit Marina pensive.

Ce qui fit exploser Plectrude.

- Zélos n'a jamais existé, n'existe pas et n'existera jamais! Réveille toi et va t'acheter une vie!

Si Marina fut ébranlée, elle n'en montra rien, mais Ambroise bouillonnait sous une rage froide. Il regarda Plectrude droit dans les yeux et commença à parler de manière très posée.

- En un sens, Marina a raison. Zélos Wilder existe. Il est un amas de pixels et de cônes colorés et codés. Il a une voix. On lui a donné une personnalité et même un passé et une profondeur. Il existe aussi sous la plume des gens ou sous leurs crayons de mine. Cela est une forme de vie, sans vouloir copier le nom d'un roman d'Amélie Nothomb. Tu crois que ceux qui idolâtrent des stars faites de chair et d'os valent mieux que Marina? Elles font juste le même procédé qu'elle: rendre cher à leurs coeurs ces personnalités. Ce n'est pas en t'en prenant comme ça à elle qu'elle arrêtera de faire ces rapprochements.

- Toi, tu la fermes! T'as pas été fichu de remplir ta mission et de rester neutre! Tu l'approuves! Tu la dragues! Tu veux être son conseiller, son meilleur ami, l'élu de son coeur et dieu sait quoi d'autre! Tu la mènes à sa perte! Tu ferais mieux de mourir, de disparaître! Elle serait bien mieux sans toi.

Si ces mots peinèrent Ambroise car ils lui rappelaient son enfance malheureuse, il ne le montra pas. Il fit semblant de ne pas voir la main de Plectrude foncer sur sa joue. Car il savait qu'elle aimait aussi Marina. Différemment certes, mais elle l'aimait tout de même. Marina stoppa cette main et par un simple regard, elle calma la situation.

- Je ne choisirai jamais entre vous deux, je ne le peux pas. Ambroise t'accepte alors essaye au mois de le respecter. Et si je décide d'aller plus loin avec lui, cela sera mon choix Plectrude.

- Un amour imaginaire. Cela ne sera que ça.

- Mais pour l'instant, c'est celui qui me comble le plus. Et vois le bon côté: quand je pense à Ambroise, je ne pense pas à TOS, même si je lui ai donné cet univers comme toile de fond. Car Ambroise voyage à travers les univers. Je ne tolèrerai plus aucun débordement de violence dans ce genre, Plectrude.

Plectrude soupira. Elle avait perdu la bataille mais pas la guerre.


	263. Botta everywhere

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Ce soir-là, Marina avait envie de faire un bel article dédié à Botta. Pour se faire, elle se mit à la recherche de belles images pour illustrer l'article. Et au lieu de taper ses sempiternels mots clés « Tales of Symphonia Botta », elle tapa Botta. Déjà, elle ne trouva rien du tout. Mais les aléas du net, elle y était habituée, c'était comme quand elle tapait « Yuan Kratos » et qu'elle trouvait Yuan et Botta occupés de manière physique. A chaque fois, ça lui brûlait les yeux. Ce coup-ci rien de lubrique, elle ne trouva pas son Botta, mais deux personnes: Mario Botta et Paul-Emile Botta.

_La leçon du Professeur Sorel!_

_Mario Botta est un __architecte__suisse__ né le __1__er__ avril__1943__ à __Mendrisio__ (Commune du __canton du Tessin__). _

_Paul-Émile (Paolo Emilio) Botta, fils de l'écrivain et historien piémontais Carlo Botta, est né à Turin en 1802 mais, au moment de l'annexion du Piémont par Napoléon, la famille Botta s'installe en France, et Paul-Émile mènera une carrière française tout en conservant des liens étroits avec sa ville natale. L'ampleur et la variété de ses compétences font de lui un parfait exemple de sa génération, inspirée par l'héritage des Lumières et l'esprit encyclopédique des savants de l'expédition d'Égypte. _

_Apparemment, le nom de famille Botta est très connu dans le domaine du design. Une SAS portant son nom est chargée des peintures en bâtiment._

- Et après, avec un mélange d'histoire, de littérature et de design, tu m'étonnes que_ « Le Seigneur Botta aime les choses compliquées! »!_


	264. Objection!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

S'il neigeait en ce vendredi cinq février, elle n'éteignait point l'ardeur de Marina Ka-Fai. La jeune fille était toute heureuse de sa nouvelle acquisition à bas prix: Ace attorney: Phoenix Wright, Juustice for all. Elle joua donc, atteignit la troisième enquête et dans cette enquête, là, Marina crut rêver. L'un des indices était une bague de fiançailles sur laquelle était gravée: de Y à M.

- Yuan et Martel étaient des artistes de cirques avant de sauver le monde! Martel en dompteuse de lions et Yuan en ventriloque! Kya!

On laissa Marina à son délire, n'osant pas lui rappeler que les personnages s'appelaient Yvan et Monique.


	265. Les joies du français médiéval

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Ce lundi-là, la classe de marina était à la BU pour le cours d'ancien français. Ils traduisaient des passages à l'aide de dictionnaire. En feuilletant le bouquin à la recherche d'un mot, le petit coeur de Marina fit un bond quand elle lut le mot Sorel inscrit sur les pages blanches.

- Sorel: Brun, roux. Eh merde... J'suis balèze en fait... Le vrai papa d'Ambroise est roux et je savais même pas que son nom de famille voulait dire ça quand je l'ai crée. Oh my God!

- Cool ta vie. Tu veux un biscuit? Répliqua une très jalouse Plectrude


	266. Littérature et passion

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Grâce à des amies fidèles qui la suivaient régulièrement, le blog de Marina dédié à TOS était devenu très actif, elle y prenait goût, cela se sentait dans ses articles. Elle aimait beaucoup essayer de trouver des poèmes qui collaient à des images qu'elle avait en sa possession. Un extrait de La Chevelure de Baudelaire pour illustrer un YuanxKratos, un poème d'Hugo pour Mithos, un autre de Baudelaire et d'Hugo pour Kratos... Comme quoi, être fan d'un jeu vidéo et de littérature, c'est pas incompatible.


	267. Tales of the World, update!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

- C'est ce que l'on pourrait appeler un Update ce chapitre.

- Je le sais bien, mon Ambroise mais il le faut. C'est ma mission divine. Sinon, comment mes lecteurs sauront que dans Tales of the World, la ville d'Ailily est comme Ozette, c'est-à-dire, construite dans un arbre, que la sauge en anglais se dit sage, et qu'il y a même des épées en bois?

- Quel dévouement!

- Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas peu fière de moi.


	268. The Duchess

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Sur le forum de Marina, on parlait dix-huitième siècle. Et étant l'administratrice, elle ne chômait point. Elle voulait faire de ce forum un haut-lieu de LO et de la culture du beau dix-huitième siècle, comme l'appellent les historiens. De ce fait, poussée également par une connaissance de Youtube, Marina s'était égarée dans le dix-huitième siècle en Angleterre du côté de Georgiana Cavendish, duchesse du Devonshire, grande amie de Marie-Antoinette.

_La leçon du professeur Sorel!_

_Georgiana Cavendish (__7 juin__1757__ – __30 mars__1806__), __duchesse de Devonshire__, née Lady Georgiana Spencer, célèbre par sa beauté et son esprit._

_Elle fut la première femme de __William Cavendish__, 5__e__duc de Devonshire__ et la mère de __William George Spencer Cavendish__. Son père, __John Spencer__, 1__er__ comte Spencer, était un arrière-petit-fils de __John Churchill__. Sa nièce était __Caroline Lamb__ et son neveu fut __Georges Spencer__. Parmi les descendants de sa famille, il y a __Peregrine Cavendish__, duc de Devonshire (via sa petite-fille), __Diana Spencer__, Jonathan Dearness et __Sarah Ferguson__ (via son enfant illégitime __Elisa Courtney__)._

_Elle se mêle à certaines luttes politiques, soutient __Charles James Fox__, écrit (pense-t-on généralement) un __roman épistolaire__ (__The Sylph__) paru anonymement en 1779 et des poèmes, dont le principal est le Passage du mont Saint-Gothard, traduit par __Jacques Delille__, __1802__._

- Le Sylphe... Décidément...


	269. Emmaus

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Ce jour-là, Marina était à Emmaus. Si l'auteur Colette n'avait pas trouvé grâce à ses yeux, influencée par des amies via un forum qui l'aimait et dont l'une adorait le film Chéri, basé sur l'un des romans de l'écrivain, elle décida de lui accorder une seconde chance et se procura l'ouvrage. Puis, elle scruta les autres livres. Et son regard accrocha sur un nom.

- Josie Lloyd... Mais c'est pas vrai... Jamais tranquille!


	270. 30 millions d'amis

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

C'était un dimanche où il neigeait beaucoup. Marina et sa famille étaient attablés devant un poulet fermier. En fond sonore, 30 millions d'amis. Le reportage parlait d'un homme qui élevait des loups chez lui et ces loups s'avéraient être adorables. Et son épouse s'appelait Colette.

- En même temps, Colette est fan des chiens, alors qu'elle protège les ancêtres...


	271. Encore un update?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

- Encore un update mon ange?

- Est-ce de ma faute si Tales of The World est plein de références à TOS?

- Nullement ma douce. Et j'avoue que celle-ci est assez fine et montre ton niveau d'implication dans TOS. Rares sont les gens qui retiennent que Gladius est une épée appartenant à Kratos.

- Avoue que tu profites que Plectrude soit sortie.

- Allégrement, mi querida.


	272. Kafka, la Genèse et TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En cours de littérature comparée, Marina étudiait Kafka. Elle écoutait sa camarade de classe faire son exposé sur Les Armes de la ville. Ce texte étant une réécriture du mythe de la Tour de Babel, l'amie rappela le mythe et son origine. Et Marina se trouva d'autant plus intéressée à la lecture du récit.

_« Tout le monde se servait d'une même langue et des mêmes mots. Comme les hommes se déplaçaient à l'orient, ils trouvèrent une vallée au pays de Shinéar et ils s'y établirent. Ils se dirent l'un à l'autre : Allons ! Faisons des briques et cuisons-les au feu ! La brique leur servit de pierre et le bitume leur servit de mortier. Ils dirent : Allons ! Bâtissons-nous une ville et une tour dont le sommet pénètre les cieux ! Faisons-nous un nom et ne soyons pas dispersés sur toute la terre ! Or Yahvé descendit pour voir la ville et la tour que les hommes avaient bâties. Et Yahvé dit : Voici que tous font un seul peuple et parlent une seule langue, et tel est le début de leurs entreprises ! Maintenant, aucun dessein ne sera irréalisable pour eux. Allons ! Descendons ! Et là, confondons leur langage pour qu'ils ne s'entendent plus les uns les é les dispersa de là sur toute la face de la terre et ils cessèrent de bâtir la ville. Aussi la nomma-t-on Babel, car c'est là que Yahvé confondit le langage de tous les habitants de la terre et c'est de là qu'il les dispersa sur toute la face de la terre ». _

Genèse, 11, La Bible de Jérusalem

- Une tour dont le sommet atteint les Cieux...

Marina se rappela le conte que Kratos racontait à chaque début de partie.

"Il était une fois  
>un arbre géant, source du mana.<br>Mais une guerre le fit flétrir  
>et la vie d'un héros<br>fut sacrifiée pour le remplacer.

Peinée par sa perte,  
>la déesse Martel disparut dans les cieux.<br>Elle ordonna aux Anges :  
>"Vous devez me tenir éveillée car si je dors,<br>le monde sera détruit."

Les Anges portèrent l'Elu,  
>qui se dirigea vers la tour<br>qui montait aux cieux.  
>Et cela marqua le début<br>de la régénération du monde."

- Je crois que tout a été dit...


	273. Tales of Eternia

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina ayant une PSP, il fallait bien qu'elle ait des jeux auxquels jouer. Elle se procura Tales of Eternia. Et bien évidemment, ça ne manqua pas, des références à TOS, en veux tu ? En voilà ! L'héroïne était Farah, une jeune femme que l'on pouvait combattre au Colisée dans Tales of Symphonia si on avait vaincu les opposants dans le mode difficile. Ensuite, Tales of Eternia possédait aussi son Wonder Chef, qui devait être un pervers, vu qu'il se cachait sous un cochon ! Le maire du village de Reid et Farah était appelé l'Ancien, comme à Heimdall et il avait la mentalité du maire d'Isélia ! Et quand Marina enregistra ses éléments, elle se dit que sa vie était la plus cool du monde. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait son propre PC.


	274. Les joies des amphithéâtres

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Les changements à la fac n'étaient pas rares. De ce fait, un jour, Marina eut son cours de culture général dans un amphi réservé aux élèves de Master. Elle regarda la liste de leurs résultats. Et parmi leurs admis, il y avait un jeune homme dont le deuxième prénom était Sorel. Plectrude lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas une référence car il n'y avait jamais eu de Sorel dans TOS. Marina ne l'écouta pas.


	275. Le cerveau d'une fan en action

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Les cours d'anglais fait par le professeur de Marina étaient divisés en thèmes. Le prochain allait être la discrimination. Et voici les mots-clés qui arrivèrent immédiatement dans son esprit quand elle apprit la nouvelle :

Racisme- Homophobie- Les demi-elfes.

Le cerveau d'une fan est toujours à son maximum d'attention.


	276. L'art de mettre du TOS partout

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Cette année-là, Marina avait décidé de passer le CLES 1 et le CLES 2 en anglais. Oh, certes, dans son parcours, elle n'était pas obligée de les avoir mais comme elle le disait _« Ca fait un bonus sur le CV.' _.

_La leçon du professeur Sorel !_

_Le CLES, ou certification en langue étrangère de spécialité, est un diplôme européen mettant en valeur vos capacités linguistiques. Avoir le CLES 2 signifie que vous êtes presque bilingue._

Le thème était le couchsurfing.

_Encore une leçon du professeur Sorel !_

_Le couchsurfing est un service né sur internet qui consiste à prêter votre canapé/sol/sofa etc à des voyageurs. C'est une solution très humaine et peu chère._

Marina fit donc l'épreuve et il lui fallait écrire un courriel à un ami pour lui vanter les qualités du couchsurfing. Et là, c'est le drame ! Elle l'a appelé Bud ! Comme le majordome de Zélos dit toujours à Lloyd « Sir Bud » . En plus, elle s'était inventé un voyage au pays de Galles où elle avait était accueilli par un certain Lloyd... Bah oui, Lloyd est un prénom gallois. Et elle le qualifia de « la crème de la gentillesse humaine. ».

La fan laisse toujours sa marque discrète et souvent indétectable.


	277. Botta est partout!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait une vidéo sur les Tudors. Elle regarda aussi les vidéos sélectionnées que l'on lui proposait. Et dans le titre de l'une d'elles, il y avait « Sam Botta ». Elle fut à deux doigts de dire VDM, Botta est un stalker.


	278. Krats en concessionnaire auto?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Il y avait peu, Marina cherchait des images pour son blog et bien souvent, elle en trouvait des inédites en France sur TUMBLR. Et en cherchant Kratos, elle tomba sur ça :

TOYOTA AURION

- Euh...


	279. Le jeu portable maudit

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Son crédit portable étant renouvelé, Marina s'était dit qu'elle se prendrait bien un jeu. Elle regarda la sélection, elle en trouva un appelé « Les armes maudites ».

- Abyssion, sors de ce téléphone !


	280. Le cinéma moderne et TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Ce soir-là, celui-là même où on installait son PC, Marina regardait Arte avec sa maman. C'était une spéciale François Truffaut. Et le film était... Antoine et Colette.

- Faudrait que je tape mes chapitres, avec cette référence là, ça commence à faire beaucoup.


	281. Les Tales of se répondent entre eux

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Comme Marina n'aimait pas que TOS, mais les Tales of en général, quand elle put se procurer les trois premiers tomes de Tales of Destiny en occasion, elle n'hésita pas. Elle les lut et évidemment, les références pleuvent.

- Les plaines de Phandaria...

- Oh, comme la fleur qui a permis de soigner Raine de la grippe d'Ozette !

- Comment tu peux te souvenir de ça ? C'est un détail venant d'une quête annexe minime !

- La fan se souvient de tout.

Et un peu plus loin, dans un bonus :

- L'anneau du sorcier.

Plectrude se retint de passer ses nerfs sur son punching-ball humain.


	282. La fan a bonne mémoire

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Comme vous le savez déjà, Marina était habituée à passer régulièrement sur un site répertoriant les jeux vidéos. Elle lisait les news, répondait aux sondages, aidait sur les forums, proposait son avis sur les jeux... Et après le coup d'Origine en soldes, la folie TOS frappa encore en le jeu d'Asura's Wrath. Car la fan se souvient jusqu'au nom des armes de chaque personnage.


	283. Pause culture

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Tout le monde dit que le bouclier de base de Kratos est un écu. Bande d'incultes! C'est pas ça du tout! Voici une description de bouclier venant de l'e-magazine de l'ami de Marina :

"Le bouclier : le bouclier connaît un grand nombre de variantes, parfois très petit tel la rondache ou la bocle, et parfois très grands tel le pavois, le modèle le plus utilisé reste souvent l'écu qui couvre une zone allant des épaules aux genoux et connaissant un certain nombre de forme mais dont certaines rappels des gouttes d'eau et est souvent incurvé. Un autre bouclier souvent utilisé de nos jours est la rondache, en général plat, rond et en bois cerclé de fer. "

Plat, rond et cerclé de fer. Et ce bouclier là, il est comment?

Il est plat, rond et avec des sphères en fer! Donc cerclé de fer! Donc, c'est pas un écu mais une rondache!

Merci de votre attention face à votre éternelle servante dévouée et hystérique.


	284. La joie de l'émulation

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Depuis qu'elle avait son propre PC, Marina était occupée à installer des logiciels ou autres. Elle venait d'installer un logiciel d'émulation pour jouer à d'anciens jeux passés dans le domaine du freeware. Elle regardait la liste de jeux proposés. Et là, c'est le drame ! Sur PS1, un tactical RPG appelé Vanguard Bandits.

- Putain, si même la merde qui sert de suite à TOS me poursuit...


	285. Marina est Saint Jean le baptiste

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait une amie qui adorait les mangas et les jeux vidéos. Alors, forcément, Marina la gava avec TOS. Et elle finit par la convertir. L'amie acheta quelques tomes du manga et se mit à vouloir le jeu. Alors, Marina lui offrit la Bible : le jeu TOS sur Gamecube. Histoire que le baptême soit encore plus complet . Car une fan peut devenir une espèce de Saint Jean le baptiste.


	286. Un anniversaire très TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait été invitée à l'anniversaire de son amie. Elle arriva avec son cadeau, précédemment cité. Quant elle arriva, son amie était cosplayée en Sonic et ses parents en Luigi et Mario. Sur la table qui accueillait la nourriture, il y avait des images de jeux vidéo, il y avait derrière le pain surprise Lloyd et Colette. Et pour désigner sa place à table, Marina avait sa petite carte. Sur la droite, son prénom. Sur la gauche, une belle image de TOS the animation.

- On est dans l'émission : « un anniversaire presque TOS ». Youhou !


	287. Une pierre, deux coups

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours sur le site de jeux vidéo, Marina regardait des noms de jeux possibles de l'intéresser. Elle trouva, sur PSP, un jeu appelé NOVA.

- Comme le professeur dans sa caravane !

Et en plus, c'était un acronyme.

- Near Orbit Vanguard Alliance. Eh merde... Dawn of the new world, je te hais...


	288. Sheena, muse pour les Sims?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Depuis peu, Marina s'était replongée dans les Sims 2 . Elle regardait pour se procurer le kit glamour, le seul qui lui manquait. Elle regardait des images.

- Putain, la vieille, elle a une robe, on dirait trop celle de Sheena en vert !

Les aléas de la vie de fan.


	289. TOS dans mon placard

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était à la recherche d'un pot de confiture à la rhubarbe pour agrémenter sa tartine matinale. Elle ouvrit donc le placard où les vivres étaient stockés après achat. Et la première chose qu'elle vit fut une brique de soupe sur laquelle il y avait l'inscription :

Régal Soupe

Elle cligna des yeux trois fois, eut un petit sourire puis, prenant l'objet de sa recherche, elle referma la porte, se disant que cette anecdote filerait tout droit dans sa fiction.


	290. Ah, l'imagination!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours à la recherche de jeux anciens qu'elle pouvait avoir en émulation, Marina tomba sur un jeu de course sur PS1.

- Renegade Racers...

Elle eut un sourire béat qui fit frémir Plectrude.

- T'imagines les Renégats qui font des courses de ptéroplans quand ils se font chier ?

- Pas vraiment non. Tiens, prends ce BN, ça te calmera.


	291. Les parallèles dans les tragédies

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le frère de Marina était dans sa période zombies, c'est-à-dire qu'il jouait zombie, qu'il lisait zombie. Shikabane Hime. Ca, Marina adorait car ça brisait bien l'image du zombie occidental. Rebirth. Elle aimait moins mais l'histoire était assez solide pour la convaincre. Highschool of the dead. Là, ça coinçait bien. Même si c'était beau au niveau du trait, Marina y trouvait un manque de profondeur, comblé par des paires de seins géants peu crédibles et des moments ecchi voire carrément hentai. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lire les sept tomes que son frère avait, tant qu'à faire, autant voir le tout. Arriva un moment où Kôta abattit sa bien-aimée Asami, sur sa demande, car celle-ci allait se faire mordre par un zombie et inévitablement, en devenir un.

- Ca me rappelle quelque chose...

- Oui, on sait ! Régal et Alicia, Kratos et Anna ! Maintenant, prends ça et bouffe !

- Cela n'est pas très sympa envers Marina, Plectrude.

- Toi, le pygmalion gigolo, tu la fermes !

Une journée lambda dans la vie de Marina.


	292. Une histoire d'épée

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Grâce à l'émulation, Marina put rejouer à Fire Emblem Blazing sword. Elle joua d'abord l'histoire de Lyndis. Elle finit le niveau de la Manni Katti, l'épée sacrée de la terre de Sacae. Et bien sûr, quand Lyn la toucha, l'épée flamboya.

- Une épée qui flamboie... Kratos, range mieux tes affaires !

Puis le prêtre dit à Lyn que la Manni Katti l'a désignée pour être son maître, l'épée choisit son maître.

- Bon erratum, Mithos, t'as laissé traîner l'épée éternelle !


	293. C'est chouette la compta!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

C'était la rentrée pour Marina. Et elle commençait par un cours de comptabilité. Ils venaient d'aborder le chapitre sur les charges et les produits. Marina fit son exercice, consciencieuse.

- Le 15/02, vous recevez une facture de 3200 euros concernant du pétrole, venant du fournisseur Brunel.

Cela ne la surprit guerre. La prof avait bien son nom de famille qui se prononçait Vharley, sans la même orthographe. Elle eut un sourire léger et replongea dans ses comptes schématiques.


	294. Les joies des crémaillères

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Ce jour là, Marina allait à la pendaison de crémaillère d'une amie. Ayant trouvé facilement son chemin, elle regardait les interphones, cherchant le nom de famille de son hôtesse. Et parmi les noms, deux frappèrent ses yeux. Brunel et Sorel. Gros sourire.

- Pour Brunel, je comprends bien mais je te rappelle qu'il n'y a jamais eu de Sorel dans TOS. Lança Plectrude de manière à ce qu'Ambroise l'entende.

Il ne l'écouta pas, trop absorbé dans sa rêverie.

- Décidément... Je ne peux rien faire sans que cela me rappelle TOS.


	295. La porte assasine

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

La veille de sa rentrée, Marina regardait la nouvelle vidéo du joueur du grenier, dédiée à Dragon's lair.

- Mais comment une porte peut te tuer, franchement ?

Marina eut un flash-back. La porte qui se défendait toute seule dans la mine de la vallée de Toïze, qui l'avait tant roustée lors de sa première partie. Oui, une porte, ça peut te tuer.


	296. L'anglais et TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Cette semaine-là, le thème en anglais dans la classe de Marina était la discrimination. Vous avez déjà eu un chapitre sur ça. Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Marina devait rendre une expression écrite sur la question : Is discrimination still pervasive today ? Ce qui signifie : La discrimination est-elle toujours envahissante aujourd'hui ? Marina ayant d'énormes facilités en anglais, elle le fit en quinze minutes, respectant les critères et l'envoya à son prof via mail. Et comment parler de discrimination sans parler de TOS ? Alors, tout en précisant l'univers de la citation sans expliciter son nom, elle glissa une délicate phrase de Lloyd à Mithos à la fin du jeu.

- Discrimination comes from the heart.

Autrement dit :

- La discrimination vient du cœur.

Si avec ça, elle ne marquait pas quelques bons points, elle ne comprenait plus rien.


	297. Maman, les ptits bateaux

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Pour rentrer de chez ses grands-parents, Marina devait emprunter un pont mobile appelé « Le Pont du Texel ». Et très souvent, amarré non loin de là, il y avait un vieux bateau qui s'appelait Emile. Si plus jeune, elle n'avait pas tiqué, depuis que sa vie avait rencontré TOS, elle était bien obligée de faire à chaque fois le lien avec ce héros faible et mou qui représentait la daube qui osait s'appeler la suite de TOS.


	298. C'est la crise chez les morts

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Depuis un petit moment, Marina était devenue une régulière d'un site sur les jeux vidéo. Elle y regardait les news, postait des critiques etc. Mais ça, vous le savez déjà. Un jour, elle tomba sur la nouvelle d'un nouveau jeu PC online qui allait sortir et qui s'appelait... Anna.

- C'est la crise. Même pour les personnages de Tales of Symphonia qui sont décédés...


	299. Génis le travelo?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina revisionnait une vidéo du Joueur du Grenier, dédiée à Spirou sur Megadrive. Il évoquait les morts stupides dans Tintin au Tibet, sorti sur la même console auparavant et venant de la même entreprise : Infogrames.

- Tué par le bilboquet d'une petite fille ? Dit Sébastien, le compère du JDG

- Si la fille s'appelle Génis, alors c'est possible.

- Marina, tu parles à une vidéo.

- Non, je parle seule.

- C'est encore plus effrayant.

- Tiens Plectrude, un kinder bueno.


	300. Un histoire d'accent

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En anglais, le professeur de Marina faisait un cours à part sur les accents anglais. Et dedans, il y avait l'écossais. Marina se fit un plaisir à le parler. Parce que parler avec l'accent de Dirk, c'est fun !


	301. Avoir l'accent de Dirk, pour les nuls

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Vous aussi, vous voulez parler avec le bel accent écossais de Dirk? C'est désormais possible avec ce petit cours de prononciation! 

-Règle numéro 1: Tous les R se prononcent et se roulent. Pas forcément très fort mais ils se roulent. 

- Règle numéro 2: Le son [ t ] se prononce comme un t à la française/anglaise. 

- Règle numéro 3: La diphtongue " o " comme dans No se prononce ôh. 

- Règle numéro 4: La diphtongue " ay " comme dans Say se prononce " ée". Le mot face se dit donc féece. 

- Règle numéro 5: Le son " ou" comme dans le mot Zoo se prononce " euh". Zoo en anglais devient Zeuh en écossais. 

Essayez les mots: car, bear, meeting, better, so, dot, Potter, like, lot, think, that, zoo, may, cake, close.

Désormais, vous aussi, vous parlez avec l'accent de Dirk!


	302. Adieu ma concubine

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Etant dans un parcours dans la formation Lettres Modernes qui mêlait littérature et culture, Marina essayait d'augmenter sa culture cinématographique. Elle errait dans les allées du magasin Vierge* pour regarder les dvds. Elle tomba sur un film avec Gong Li, qui avait joué Hatsumomo dans Mémoires d'une geisha. Le film s'appelait Adieu ma concubine. Elle fit des recherches pour avoir un aperçu de l'histoire.

_« Enfants, Douzi et Xiaolou se sont liés d'une amitié particulière à l'école de l'__opéra de Pékin__. Ils ne se sont jamais quittés, jouant ensemble Adieu ma concubine, célèbre pièce de théâtre évoquant les adieux du prince Xiang Yu et de sa concubine Yu Ji et le suicide de celle-ci avant que son bien-aimé ne soit défait et tué par __Liu Bang__, le futur empereur __Gaozu__ qui fonda en __-202__ la __dynastie Han__._

_Dieyi - nom de théâtre de Douzi - est __homosexuel__ il aime sans espoir Xiaolou qui a épousé Juxian. Désespéré, Dieyi se jette dans les bras d'un mécène, maître Yuan, et sombre dans la __drogue__. Mais l'amitié et la scène réunissent malgré tout Dieyi et Xiaolou, en dépit des aléas de l'Histoire. Le coup le plus dur leur viendra du jeune Xiao Si, qu'ils ont adopté et auquel ils ont enseigné leur art. À cause de lui et de la __Révolution culturelle__, ils finissent par s'entre-déchirer. »_

Marina ne lisait déjà plus. On trouve énormément de Yuan en Chine, même si la version Ka-Fai est unique.

* Ceci n'est pas le vrai nom du magasin


	303. Star Wars

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le frère de Marina adorait Star Wars. Alors Marina suivait. Mais même lancée au plus haut dans les méandres de la politique intergalactique, TOS l'avait suivie en le personnage d'Anakin. Dont l'acteur se nomme Jake Lloyd.

La fan n'a droit à aucun répit.


	304. Oh le beau cliché!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait fait l'aquisition de tous les tomes du manga Tales of Destiny. Et même si TOS l'avait déjà attaquée dans les trois premiers tomes, il récidiva dans les trois derniers. Car un père et son enfant obligés de se battre jusqu'à la mort, on ne fait pas plus Kratos/Lloyd oyako.


	305. Rousseau visionnaire?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Alors qu'elle écrivait une de ces petites anecdotes pour cette fiction improbable, comme souvent, une nouvelle occurrence arriva dans l'esprit de Marina.

- Rousseau, Emile ou de l'éducation. C'est sûr qu'après avoir vu Emil dans TOS DOTW, tu t'en fais une sacrée, d'éducation !

Plectrude soupira. Ambroise dormait et elle savait que si elle le tapait à ce moment-là, Marina n'allait pas aimer.


	306. Il faut souffrir pour être beau

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Sur la chaine No-life, les animateurs faisaient des espèces de mini sketchs . Celui que Marina regardait était « Les personnages de jeux vidéos ne sont pas comme nous ».

- Tu imagines Kratos, le matin quand il doit se maquiller ? T'as les gars qui veulent se battre et lui : « Attendez, j'en suis qu'à l'oeil gauche ! »

Et même si Marina savait que l'on parlait de Kratos de God of War, elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer son Kratos à elle en train de se refaire une beauté.


	307. God of War

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

- Dis Plectrude, en parlant de God of War ?

- Oui ?

- Tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi, que le personnage principal s'appelle Kratos, et que le nom du jeu, ce soit également l'un des titres de Kratos ? En plus, GOW est sorti après TOS ! Ca voudrait dire que les gens qui ont développé le jeu auraient été inspirés par TOS !

- T'as aucune preuve, ce sont des extrapolations ridicules, sans fondements, basées sur ta geekitude.

- Allons Plectrude, laisse la donc dans son délire, elle est si heureuse !

- Cool ta vie Plectrude, tu veux un biscuit ?

Si même Ambroise se mettait à lui faire le coup, la pauvre Plectrude n'était pas sortie de l'auberge.


	308. Sakura Sage?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina attendait que l'émission On ne demande qu'à en rire commence. Jérémy Ferrari allait passer et Marina voulait le voir. En attendant, elle était sur la chaîne Game One, en train de s'abrutir en regardant Naruto Shippuden. Elle en était à l'épisode où Naruto devait apprendre à changer l'élément de son chakra. Sakura, pour l'aider, lui confectionnait des pilules du combattant. Sauf qu'elles étaient infectes.

- Elle cuisine ses pilules aussi mal que Raine cuisine ses plats... Oh, ça, ça va partir dans la fic !

Dégainant son téléphone, elle enregistra la référence dans ses brouillons.


	309. TOS jusqu'aux USA

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina adorait le Joueur du Grenier. Et elle adorait le concept qui avait inspiré Frédéric Molas : the video angry nerd. Elle préférait son JDG français mais regarder la version américaine était sympa, tant sur le plan de la détente que sur le plan linguistique. Regardant donc une vidéo sur les jeux Dracula, elle tomba, malgré elle, sur quelque chose qui la rappela à ses premières amours. Dans la vidéo, il y avait une affiche de 1986 pour le Fantôme de l'Opéra, par Andrew Lloyd Webber.

- Jamais tranquille... M'enfin, c'est pas comme si ça me gênait des masses.


	310. Quelle violence, ces Bryant!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours prête à tester des nouveaux jeux, Marina prit en occasion Virtua Fighter 4 car elle n'avait jamais joué à un jeu de cette licence. Pendant la pause entre les deux heures d'anglais que le professeur leur accordait, elle jeta un œil à la notice. Petite description des personnages. Et là, encore, TOS frappa.

- Sarah et Jack Bryant...

Marina réfléchit avant de se dire que Régal aussi avait une famille.__


	311. Ca ne m'étonne pas

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait la page facebook de Jérémy Ferrari. Dans un élan de générosité, il avait fait tourner une info selon laquelle un collège nommé Colette Besson faisait un spectacle dont les fonds récoltés seraient reversés à une association.

- Bah, en même temps, quand on sait que le collège porte le prénom d'une Elue de la Régénération connue pour son altruisme...

- Marina, tu es folle.

- J'assume.


	312. Les joies des exposés

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina devait faire avec deux de ses camarades de classe un exposé sur La Métamorphose de Kafka. Et quand, pour l'une de ses parties, son amie dut utiliser un certain Pierre Brunel pour étayer son argumentaire, elle eut un sourire mental. Kafka avec un soupçon de TOS, ça passe un peu mieux.


	313. Les Sims médiéval

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina s'était fait un gros plaisir. Profitant d'une baisse de presque la moitié du prix initial, elle s'acheta les Sims Médiéval. Et en tomba presque amoureuse. Et dans toutes les histoires d'amour, il y a des réminiscences de passions. Aussi, Marina ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de voir une table de scribe de la marque Tenebrae, de voir que sa reine était l'Elue de l'Observateur, et qu'un pirate se nommait Sylvestre le Renégat.


	314. Yuan donne la vie

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Comme vous le savez déjà, Marina travaillait pour le magazine en ligne à succès sur les arts martiaux appelé « L'Art de la voie ». Elle était le beta-reader du fondateur et écrivain du magazine. De ce fait, elle lisait toujours en avant-première les articles. Et après la fameuse rondache qui s'avérait être le bouclier de base de Kratos, TOS frappa à nouveau. Le jiu-jitsu prendrait ses racines dans le personnage de Chang Yuan Ping.

- Décidément...


	315. AVGN: le retour de la merde

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Afin d'améliorer son anglais tout en s'amusant et tout en augmentant sa culture sur les jeux vidéos, Marina regardait les vidéos du Angry Video Game Nerd, l'équivalent américain du Joueur du Grenier. La vidéo qu'elle regardait était sur la console qui se vantait d'être la première à 64 bits, la Jaguar. Avant, l'AVGN ( eh oui, l'auteur se permet ce genre de fantaisies ! ) fit une intro sur les Atari etc. Et sur Atari, il y avait un jeu appelé Vanguard.

- Marina, on sait ce que tu vas dire, t'as relevé la référence de la fiente qui sert de suite à ta sacro sainte Bible. Dit Plectrude blasée

Sauf que Marina avait sa bouche trop occupée pour parler. Car entre l'AVGN et Ambroise Sorel, elle avait choisi Ambroise Sorel. Qui embrassait divinement bien. Et qui avait le don de donner des attaques cardiaques à Plectrude.


	316. Résultats de CLES

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait passé le CLES ou certification en langue étrangère spécialisée, niveau 1 en anglais. Ca, vous le savez. Et elle l'avait eu haut la main. Elle regarda les noms des autres candidats. Dans sa fac, il y avait des étudiants ERASMUS, donc, les noms étrangers ne la choquèrent pas. Sauf quand elle tomba sur le nom d'un chinois dont le patronyme était Yuan. Elle eut un petit sourire avant d'aller en cours.


	317. C'est pas si chiant en fait

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

S'il y avait bien un cours que Marina haïssait à la fac, c'était la stylistique, en raison de la professeur, bien que très sympathique grâce à son auto-dérision, et de sa manière d'aborder le sujet. Le thème du jour, les tropes : métaphore, synecdoque et métonymie.

- Il n'y a plus de créativité dans une figure qui a été lexicalisée, bien qu'elle puisse connaître une revitalisation.

Marina leva la tête, ayant tout de suite pensé au sort de soin ultime de Raine. Finalement, la stylistique, c'était pas si chiant.


	318. Origin le vendu

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Après son cours, Marina rentra chez elle. Sa mère regardait la télé. Il y avait une pub.

- Alfapac végétal origin !

Pensant un « Origin, espèce de vendu ! », Marina alla poser son sac.


	319. Rayman et Bziit  Yuan et Kratos

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le frère de Marina s'était mis en tête de rejouer et de finir Rayman sur PS1. Marina aimait beaucoup cet univers mignon, enfantin et coloré. Le frangin en était à la bataille contre Bziit, le moustique rose manipulé par son cousin Moskito qui allait devenir l'ami de Rayman. Marina adorait la petite danse de victoire de Rayman, qui la faisait délirer, surtout avec la musique, bien qu'elle admettait que voir le petit Bziit pleurer lui avait toujours fait énormément de peine, même enfant. Mais bon, Rayman le consolait alors ça allait.

- N'empêche, Rayman et Bziit sont comme Yuan et Kratos dans l'OAV 9 de l'arc The United world ! Ils se foutent sur la gueule et cinq minutes après, ils sont genre « Dis, on redevient des copains ? ».

Si Ambroise eut un sourire, Plectrude soupira.


	320. TOS jusque dans la liberté du web

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En cours de web anglophone, Marina faisait des choses assez techniques, comme étudier des auteurs qui avaient écrit sur la liberté d'internet etc. Elle devait traduire un extrait d'une interview de Nassim Taleb, qui avait écrit un livre sur le sujet appelé Le Cygne noir.

- Il faut éviter l'optimisation.

En quelques secondes à peine, l'esprit de Marina se connecta à TOS et défendit l'optimisation, car l'optimisation, c'est trop de la balle, ça améliore tes équipements sans débourser un sou et si tu fais TOS sans utiliser les bonus de fin de partie débloqué, t'es dans la merde financière pendant un long moment.

- Tous les chemins mènent à TOS !


	321. Dragon's Lair bis

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours aussi fana de jeux, Marina continuait de suivre des émissions sur le sujet. L'une parlait de Dragon's Lair.

- Vous incarnez un chevalier nommé Dirk.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Marina pour planer à son aise.


	322. Les Renégats en Somalie

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Avec son frère, Marina regardait South Park. C'était l'épisode où Eric voulait aller en Somalie pour monter son équipe de pirate. Bien sûr, il y eut de gros quiproquos. Le groupe allait aborder un équipage français.

- Ces eaux regorgent de renégats. Dit le capitaine

Marina essaya de s'imaginer la scène.

- Bah, ils ont bien une base entourée d'eau...


	323. Magnus se range du côté du bien

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Comme à l'accoutumée, avant de faire les mots croisés du programme télé, Marina regardait le planning des émissions. Sur Arte, il y avait une série appelée Les Enquêtes du commissaire Winter, dont le rôle principal était tenu par un certain Magnus Kneeper.

- Bon, bah Magnus s'est reconverti. Je le vois bien dans le cinéma n'empêche !


	324. Salut les Geeks!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le frère de Marina avait fait découvrir à sa sœur une nouvelle chaîne de podcast : Salut les geeks, où le présentateur commentait toutes les vidéos virales du net. Et bien sûr, TOS ne laissa aucun répit à la jeune fille. Entre un titre d'émission appelée Gay Pride chez les elfes et le fait dans l'émission sur les chats, sur un paquet de cigarettes, il y avait écrit Virginia, entre deux rires, Marina fut obligée de repérer ces références.


	325. Les Adieux à la Reine

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Etant une grande fan de Marie-Antoinette et de tout ce qui s'y rapportait, quand Marina sut que le roman de Chantal Thomas, Les Adieux à la reine, allait être adapté en film, elle se jura d'aller le voir. Coup de chance, il y avait une avant-première du film chez elle. Sa mission ? Le regarder et faire une petite critique du film sur le forum qu'elle administrait.

_La leçon du professeur Sorel !_

_Les Adieux à la reine est un roman de Chantal Thomas décrivant les journées vécues à Versailles à partir du quatorze juillet jusque quatre jours plus tard, lors du départ de Madame de Polignac. L'histoire se passe du point de vue de l'héroïne, Agathe dans le livre, Sidonie dans le film, qui est une lectrice de la reine._

Et Marina trouvait l'héroïne énervante, imbuvable et prétentieuse. La seule chose qui la faisait rire un peu et qui faisait que la jeune femme remonte dans son estime était qu'elle avait le syndrome de Colette Brunel, aka tomber tout le temps. Et elle trouva cette expression dès qu'elle la vit tomber, durant la séance.

Marina avait la chance d'avoir des passions qui se croisaient.


	326. Des papes, des papes

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait le tout nouveau Point Culture sur les chats.

- Des papes, des papes, oui mais des abrutis ! ( A chanter sur l'air des pâtes, des pâtes, oui mais des Panzani!)

La jeune fille eut un sourire idiot en associant la chansonnette au Pontife de Tésséha'lla.


	327. TOS guide les achats des gens

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Ce vendredi là, après avoir travaillé avec ses camarades de classe pour leur exposé sur Kafka, Marina, après une pause déjeuner, pour tuer le temps qui lui restait avant son cours de web anglophone, fit ce qu'elle ne faisait d'habitude jamais : elle alla dans les magasins de vêtements à la mode. Si elle trouva une jupe gitane ravissante, elle ne trouva point de jeans. Elle regarda les bijoux et craqua sur quelques modèles. Deux furent à son goût uniquement parce qu'elles se rapprochaient de la bague de fiançailles de Yuan.


	328. Genis fait meuh!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

A table, pour le déjeuner, Marina était partie dans un débat philosophique : comment appelait-on un bébé chien femelle ?

- Regarde, le mâle de la vache, c'est le taureau, ou le bœuf quand il est castré. La femelle, c'est la vache. Le bébé mâle, c'est le veau. Le bébé femelle, c'est la génisse.

- Pas vraiment Marina, la génisse, c'est la vache mais adolescente.

Et soudain, le frère de Marina lança :

- Même que la génisse, elle lance des boules de feu !

Entre deux fous rires, Marina et son frère se firent un high five.


	329. TOS et le bac français

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Pour son bac blanc de français, le frère de Marina avait choisi le sujet d'invention.

_Décrivez un monde onirique_

- La prof va croire que j'étais shooté ce jour là ! J'ai utilisé le monde de Rayman croisé avec celui de TOS !

Eh oui, la folie, c'est contagieux.


	330. Les joies du latin

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Ayant beaucoup de mal en latin, Marina faisait néanmoins des efforts. Et elle avait une prof particulière qui l'aidait beaucoup et grâce à qui elle faisait de gros progrès. Alors oui, elle retrouva dans son dictionnaire le mot magnus mais elle y découvrit le mot tenebrae.

- Ouais, forcément, vu la désinence...


	331. TOS pre utero

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina écoutait sa mère lui parler de la connasse qu'elle avait eu comme prof de mathématiques quand elle était en terminale L en 1989.

- Madame Brunel qu'elle s'appelait.

Marina se sentie maudite. Même pas née, déjà poursuivie et condamnée !


	332. J'étais sur la route

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Pour aller à son dojo, Marina passait par le chemin qu'elle empruntait quand elle allait encore au lycée. Et jouxtant le bâtiment, il y avait l'internat et un bâtiment pour les personnes travaillant dans le lycée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'interphone, il y avait une personne dont le nom de famille était Collette.

- Tu m'étonnes que je préférais aller au lycée plutôt qu'au collège !


	333. Kratos, Anna n'est pas morte!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina s'était acheté son exemplaire de Fire Emblem Path of Radiance ! Fini de devoir attendre l'aval du petit frère ! Elle lança la partie, se tapa les tutos et elle lut « Les leçons vous seront répétées si besoin est dans le menu par le biais de Anna ».

- Euh... Kratos, ta femme, elle est pas tout à fait morte je crois...


	334. Par contre, Emil, oui!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avançait très bien dans sa partie de FE Path of Radiance. Elle en était déjà au chapitre 6, avec un Ike over abusé de la mort qui tue. Et le boss de ce niveau s'appelait... Emil.

- Rah, lui, je vais me faire un plaisir de le buter !


	335. TOS et le devoir d'anglais

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina devait faire une expression écrite en anglais. Et généralement, quand elle les faisait, elle essayait de glisser du TOS dedans. Elle ne dérogea pas à la règle pour ce devoir.

- Ca sert toujours les dictons nains !

- Et à part gagner quelques mots, ça te rapporte quoi ?

- La satisfaction de l'avoir écrit.


	336. 3615 Je suis folle

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait la chronique de 3615 d'Usul sur les rêves.

- Les rêves dans les jeux vidéos peuvent être utiles si bien insérés. Par exemple, le rêve prémonitoire sert à te faire passer des petites infos, genre t'es l'Elu ou un truc comme ça.

Sweet Dreams are made of these. Surtout ceux de Marina.


	337. Voyons l'effet de TOS sur votre santé

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Comme vous le savez déjà, le cours de stylistique ennuyait fortement Marina. Mais vous savez également qu'un rien peut illuminer sa journée. Ce mardi là, comme d'habitude, elle traîna des pieds pour aller à ce cours, il le fallait bien. Elle s'installa, le cours lui paraissait long et assommant, même un épisode de Derrick lui aurait semblé plus palpitant. La professeur distribua les polys.

- Ceci est un texte de Sylvie Germain, issu de son roman Magnus.

Si la stylistique endort Marina, Tales of Symphonia la réveille.


	338. Le hasard youtubien

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Alors qu'elle regardait des vidéos sur le site adéquat, Marina vit dans la liste vidéos sélectionnées un nom qui attira son œil de fan aiguisé.

- Mary Bryant.

Elle se renseigna sur ce que c'était. Mais elle se souvint surtout du nom. Allez savoir pourquoi.


	339. L'agence tous risques, c'est vraiment!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

L'une des séries télévisées que le père de Marina aimait regarder quand il était en repos était L'Agence tout risques. Marina passait pour aller dans sa chambre quand elle vit le nom de l'acteur principal.

- Dirk Benedict.

Si Marina était une adepte des dialectes acrostiches, elle aurait dit VDM.


	340. Encore une histoire de sims

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le jeu auquel Marina jouait le plus ces jours là était Les Sims Médiéval. Elle aimait beaucoup ce petit jeu simple, sans trop de prise de tête, chronophage... Elle jouait avec son personnage jacoban qui recevait une inspection. L'inquisitrice s'appelait Brunelle.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je même plus surprise ?


	341. Là, ça fait peur!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours dans les Sims Médiéval, Marina jouait pour la quête de la fontaine avec son chevalier, Kratos Aurion. Elle avait réussi à faire un Kratos à peu de chose près ressemblant. Le but de la quête était de remplir les objectifs et de répondre à une question. Si la réponse était bonne, le défaut du sim se transformait en un trait légendaire. Marina avait fait de Kratos un morose, qui ne voulait pas être heureux. Et au début de sa quête, Kratos avait un médaillon « Valeur sentimentale, a appartenu à un être cher », il fallait lui faire pleurer ses morts et son désespoir.

- En fait, je l'ai trop bien réussi ce sim...


	342. Bah t'es Chocolat!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le frère de Marina était un véritable chocovore, alors autant vous dire que ses chocolats de pâques n'ont même pas passé le week-end pascal. Marina, quant à elle, prenait plus le temps de les savourer.

- T'es pas trop chocolat toi.

- Bah si, je suis chocolat, c'est juste que je déguste.

- Bah ! T'es Chocolat ! Tu déteste Lloyd et t'es une connasse !

Outrée qu'on la comparasse à la fille la plus détestable de tout l'univers TOS, face à l'ingéniosité de la boutade de son frère, Marina ne put que rire.


	343. Baiten Kaitos

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Dans l'histoire de la gamecube, il n'y avait que quelques jeux qui avaient marqué la console. Tales of Symphonia, bien sûr, tous les Mario, The Legend of Zelda Twilight princess... Et les gens oubleint souvent Baiten Kaitos, l'autre RPG qui marqua la console avec TOS. Marina l'avait offert à son frère pour un Noël. Mais les goûts de Samuel avaient évolué et le jeu, avec les ans, malgré ses qualités, ne lui plaisait plus autant. Il demanda à sa sœur si elle le voulait, si oui elle le prenait, si non, il le vendait. Marina dit oui, autant essayer, car elle ne se souvenait que très peu du jeu mais il avait laissé une bonne impression sur elle. Elle lut la notice vite fait.

- Vous utilisez des magnus pour combattre.

Marina rangea la notice.

- Je crois qu'en effet, je vais le garder.


	344. Telle dame, tel chien!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Comme vous le savez, Marina était l'heureuse propriétaire d'un beau gros labrador croisé golden retriever qui faisait sa joie. Si ! Vous le savez ! Le chien qui avait voulu jouer avec ses gashapons TOS mais qui a buté dans la vitrine !

Un jour, alors que Marina était dans sa chambre, du bout de son museau, il poussa la porte pour réclamer un câlin de sa petite dame. Puis il renifla la gamecube TOS de Marina. La jeune fille prit la manette et la fit sentir au chien. Qui poussa les boutons avec sa truffe.

- Kyah ! Mon bébé veut jouer avec la gamecube TOS ! C'est bien mon amour !


	345. La nouvelle Sisyphe?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

- Tu sais Ambroise, il m'arrive un drôle de phénomène depuis que j'écris cette fiction.

Intrigué, le jeune homme prit place près de Marina.

- Tu connais ma méthode pour cette fiction ?

- Dès que tu entends ou voit quelque chose qui se rapporte à TOS dans ton esprit, tu le tapes dans ta boite sms et l'enregistres en tant que brouillon, que tu effaceras une fois l'idée tapée et enregistrée sur ton PC. Même que parfois, t'en as qu'une, alors tu laisses comme ça, mais d'autres arrivent, ça allonge la liste et parfois, en moins d'une semaine, tu te retrouves avec seize chapitres à taper.

- Je sais... Bref. Une fois tous mes chapitres tapés, postés etc, je me retrouve à jour, sans idées à rajouter. Plénitude totale. Mais paf ! Une fois que je me crois à jour, une nouvelle référence arrive.

- C'est parce que tu es comme Sisyphe. Une fois que tu croies ton calvaire achevé, il recommence du début .

- Jamais torture n'aura été plus douce alors.

Marina profita de l'absence de Plectrude pour embrasser Ambroise.


	346. Point Culture

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Parmi tous les podcasteurs ou émissions faites par des podcasteurs, celle que Marina préférait était Les Points culture de Linksthesun. Drôle, agréable, bien fichu, éducatif. Alors elle les écoutait voire ré-écoutait. Ce jour-là, elle se repassait celui sur les jeux vidéos. Il était si long qu'il était en trois parties. Marina en était à la deuxième : le top 20 des jeux vidéo qui avaient marqué Links. Et loin dans le classement, sur Mégadrive, il y avait la légende de Thor. Marina nota a petite référence à TOS car le canon à mana était avant appelé « Marteau de Thor ». Sauf que quand il évoqua les esprits avec lesquels on se battait, cela devint moins subtil. Car il faut vraiment avoir une mauvaise mémoire pour oublier le nom de l'Esprit Originel du feu.


	347. Les joies des langues mortes

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina allait toujours fidèlement chez la sœur de son amie pour les cours de latin. Et elle avait fait des progrès phénoménaux vu son faible niveau. Elle était en train de fouiller dans son dictionnaire. Et évidemment, même dans ses efforts linguistiques, TOS revint la hanter. Qui aurait cru que Symphonia était un mot latin et qu'on le trouverait un jour tel quel dans un dictionnaire ?


	348. Fallout New Vegas

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait son frère jouer à Fallout New Vegas sur son PC. Il devait éliminer un groupe appelé Poudrier. Et là, il était tombé sur une autre classe de poudrier. Les poudriers renégats.

- Ils ont beau avoir ce superbe nom, ils salissent la beauté du terme renégat. Parce qu'ils ont beau être des poudriers renégats, ce sont des connards. Méchants poudriers !


	349. Aléa du Télé Z

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina feuilletait le programme télé. Sur Arte, un téléfilm appelé Treize semestres allait être diffusé. Et quand Marina vit que l'un des héros s'appelait Dirk, un léger sourire s'étira sur son visage.


	350. La Petite maison dans TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était à Emmaus à la recherche d'un livre quand elle vit quelque chose qui l'intrigua. Le nom de Laura Ingalls-Wilder à la place de l'auteur sur la tranche d'un livre. Pour elle, Laura, c'était la petite de La Petite maison dans la prairie. Alors elle fit des recherches. Et apprit que Laura et sa famille avaient existé. Que Laura avait écrit ses mémoires : La Petite maison dans les grands bois. Que le livre avait été adapté dans la fameuse série télévisée. Et qu'hormis le fait qu'elle s'était permis quelques fantaisies pour la vie de sa sœur Marie, le livre était fidèle à la vie des Ingalls. Quant à sa fille, Rose Wilder, elle devint une grande engagée politique et une romancière à succès.

- Avec des ancêtres pareilles, pas étonnant que Zélos soit doué !

- Marina ! Zélos n'a pas Laura et Rose pour ancêtres ! L'article précise clairement la descendance !

- Bah quoi ? On a le droit de rêver non ?


	351. Les Vacances de Nova

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Cette année-là aussi, Marina allait partir en vacances. Et voici comment elle l'annonça sur son blog :

_Comme vous le savez, mes parents ont une caravane. L'année dernière, on a visité la Bretagne. Cette année, cela sera l'Alsace! Avec des villages médiévaux! De la bonne bouffe! Je vais vivre à la Nova, tout en m'extasiant comme Raine et en mangeant comme Lloyd!_

_Le camping où je vais a le WIFI et nous partons avec au minimum un PC portable. Je ne sais pas si je prends le mien mais même si je le prenais, même si j'ai la possibilité de passer, comprenez bien que je privilégie l'Alsace à mon blog._

_Bref. Je vais passer des vacances à la TOS. _

- Si c'est des vacances à la TOS comme l'année dernière, tu vas revenir avec vingt-deux chapitres à poster sur cette fic. Soupira Plectrude


	352. Les joies des sites

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait la chance d'avoir le magasin DVF store non loin de chez elle. Alors, elle regardait régulièrement le site pour voir les nouveautés en magasin et faire sa sélection avant de passer. Ce jour-là, elle regardait quand elle tomba sur le manga Saga. Qui retint son attention. A cause de ça :

_Trois races coexistent sur le continent "Acronia" les Emils (humain),les Titanias ( anges), et les Dominions ( Démons). Delta, un humain habitant un petit village, a un étrange bras gauche. Celui ci peut faire fonctionner des "Machines" qui sont en réalité les vestiges d'une civilisation antique. Ce Bras ne va pas tarder à conduire Delta vers un destin cruel. _

Ambroise nota la référence pour laisser à Marina le temps et la concentration nécessaires pour éviter de faire une crise de fan.


	353. Cauchemar en cuisine

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina adorait l'émission Cauchemar en cuisine avec Gordon Ramsay, le grand chef écossais aux multiples étoiles. Cette fois-ci, il était à la Nouvelle Orléans dans un restaurant appelé le Zeke's, dont l'un des chefs cuisiniers s'appelaient Emil. Et qui cuisinait super bien en plus. Comme le Emil qu'elle connaissait grâce à une saynète. Avec un léger sourire, elle enregistra la référence.


	354. Kratos et Lloyd à la Flander's?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

On a commencé cette fic avec la Flander's company, alors on la continue avec ça. Marina suivait cette série. Et pourtant elle ne remarqua qu'une chose très récemment. C'était présenté par Les Guardians.

- Alors, c'est Lloyd et Kratos qui produisent la Flander's ?

Tout ça à cause du nom d'une technique de combat.


	355. Remplis ton devoir, tu seras récompensée

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina s'était portée volontaire pour aider son cher dojo et de ce fait, elle faisait partie des jurys pour le passage de ceintures des petits. Elle contrôlait les chutes, le karaté, les techniques libres et le gekko. A la fin, les parents cherchaient leurs enfants et une petite fille alla vers son père et son petit frère. Le professeur leur dit :

- Au revoir Marie. Au revoir Emile.

Marina sourit. Décidément, elle n'était jamais épargnée.


	356. Association

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina suivait la chaîne youtube d'History Teachers, des gens qui faisaient des cours d'histoires en chantant sur du Madonna etc. Elle venait de regarder la vidéo sur les Borgia. Et Cesare était le commandant des mercenaires du pape. Marina eut aussitôt la vision des chevaliers pontificaux de TOS.


	357. Le fils du kiné

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Quand Marina avait eu son entorse du genou, elle avait eu un excellent kiné. Et ce kiné avait un fils qui s'appelait Séraphin. Marina eut un moment de blanc avant de noter la référence.


	358. La Littérature, ça troue le cul!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina fouillait dans sa bibliothèque et tomba sur Emile Zola. Si avant elle s'en fichait, là, son nom lui fit tilt, merci TOS DOTNW !

- Dire que si je passe en troisième année, je vais le faire...


	359. Minute Papillon!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait découvert un nouveau podcasteur : Langue de pub avec sa petite émission Minute Papillon. Et dans son épisode sur la cigarette, il portait un T-shirt avec Volt écrit dessus.

- T'as l'oeil pour les détails ! S'extasia Ambroise

- Et toi, t'as le chic pour sortir des phrases qui déclenchent tes roustes ! Répliqua Plectrude

- Plectrude, fais du yoga, ça te calmera. Dit Marina


	360. Water Marble

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Avant de prendre le volant pour aller à Lille assister au one-man show de Jérémy Ferrari, Marina regardait M6. Un dîner presque parfait. Une étudiante en esthétique de l'âge de Marina préparait ses verrines.

- Ca me fait un peu penser au Water Marble.

Marina nota la dite référence. Elle a même cherché pour vous ce que c'était C'est une technique de motif pour embellir le vernis à ongles : ondulations, fleurs de manille etc. Mais Marina ne gardera en tête que la pauvre petite vieille d'Isélia grâce à qui l'aventure commence.


	361. TOS avec Jérémy

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était sortie du spectacle de Jérémy Ferrari, des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle se remémorait chaque phrase, chaque mimique. Puis une phrase vint la hanter.

- Je trouve ça super vexant de ne pas être l'Elu. Eh dis donc, toi, là-haut, sur quoi tu te bases ? Je suis un gars bien !

Marina se dit que la mère de Sélès avait sûrement pensé ça pour sa fille avant de vouloir assassiner Zélos. Puis elle repartit dans sa joie post spectacle .


	362. Famille Adams

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina feuilletait le programme télé. Sur ciné famiz, il y avait la famille Adams. Dans le rôle de l'oncle Fétide, on avait Christopher... Lloyd. Marina sourit discrètement et releva le tout.


	363. Magnus virtuose!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina s'était acheté un dvd sur l'impératrice Sissi et son héritier, Rodolphe. Le plus récent. Elle regardait la partie sur Rodolphe. L'un des compositeurs de l'OST était un certain Magnus Pfeil. D'abord, Marina crut avoir mal lu. Elle repassa la séquence. Hélas pour Plectrude, elle avait une très bonne vue.

- Ca, ça part pour la fic !


	364. Petite pause lecture

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait décidé de lire Chéri de Colette. Sur son forum, elle en avait lu du bien et elle se le procura à petit prix. Elle fut agréablement surprise, le style de Colette ne lui avait pas vraiment été très agréable quand elle l'avait essayé la première fois. Elle profita d'une pause entre les deux heures de jurys et son propre cours de karaté pour lire un peu. Et elle tomba sur un personnage qui s'appelait Emile.

- Pas besoin de le relever, c'est pas la même orthographe ! Tenta Plectrude

Marina le releva quand même.


	365. Candidat à la ceinture bleue

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Ce mois de mai était synonyme de jury pour Marina, qui aida tout le mois son professeur, si bien qu'au final, tout était fini dans les temps.

- Courtois Emile !

L'enfant n'était pas là. Il le fut lors de la séance suivante. On le fit passer mais hélas, ce fut un désastre. Lacune au niveau du karaté, manque de vie, mollesse, pour une ceinture verte, ça ne le faisait pas du tout. De ce fait, il fut mis au rattrapage. Mais au moins, Marina avait une nouvelle référence.


	366. Marina rend hommage à Plectrude

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le jeu auquel Marina jouait le plus souvent pour le moment était les Sims Médiéval.

- Je ne comprends pas, tu refais toujours les mêmes quêtes, même si le royaume est différent ! Dit Plectrude

- Chaque royaume a une ambition et il faut essayer de la réussir au mieux, et de ce fait, les quêtes se répètent : que se soit pour tes points royaumes afin de bâtir des immeubles ou tout simplement maximiser un point de ton royaume : sécurité, connaissance, bien-être et culture.

Marina refit la quête de l'inquisition jacobane. Et l'inquisitrice s'appelait ce coup-ci Plectrude ! Une autre Plectrude se trouva aussi dans le disque additionnel Nobles&Pirates ! La jeune femme releva la référence. Même si elle ne le montra pas, cela toucha Plectrude.

- C'est normal non ? Ca fait bientôt un an que tu m'accompagnes.

Plectrude reconnut une chose. Sa maîtresse était folle. Mais elle avait bon cœur.


	367. J'aime la licorne et sa jolies corne!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina passait son partiel de culture générale. On lui donnait deux sujets à traiter sous forme de mini dissertation avec pour plan le côté théorique, puis éthique et enfin esthétique. Le premier sujet était le désert, le second les chevaux. Elle parla des licornes au niveau des mythes. Et comme elle pouvait parler de tout, même de jeux vidéos, elle parla de la présence de la licorne dans TOS.

Ne jamais tendre une perche à une fan. Jamais.


	368. La purge sanglante des Sims

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait fait l'acquisition du disque additionnel pour les Sims Médiéval : Nobles&Pirates. Et à part la Plectrude citée peu avant, Marina y retrouva un Renégat mais surtout une quête de purge. Une purge où le roi devait se débarrasser des parasites. Une purge sanglante.

- Heureusement que leur Dieu, c'est l'Observateur et non Martel...


	369. TOS et Kingdom Hearts

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Ambroise regardait Priceminister à la recherche de jeux PSP que Marina pourrait acheter. Il y avait Kingdom Hearts birth by sleep. Marina regarda alors un peu sur JVC. Et en lisant le test, la malédiction frappa encore.

- Ventus et aqua...

- Hantée par les merdes de TOS DOTNW ?

- Oui mais dans TOS DOTNW, il y a quand même TOS alors, cela ne me gêne pas plus que ça.

Une scène quotidienne dans la vie de Marina et Ambroise.


	370. Même le site m'encourage dans ma folie!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Ayant eu parfois un soucis avec les reviews du au fait que l'option prévenir via mail s'était désactivée, après l'avoir restaurée, Marina vérifiait quand même régulièrement ses fictions. Et en checkant The French Bride, en haut à droite de l'écran, il y avait écrit TOS.

- Si même le site de fiction s'y met maintenant...


	371. Shaolin Yuan!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours correctrice de son ami Antoine, Marina regardait s'il y avait des fautes dans son articles sur les moines Shaolin. Et apparemment, le fondateur du style Shaolin « moderne » ( qui n'est pas si moderne que ça) était un certain Chueh Yuan. Esquissant un demi sourire, Marina enregistra la référence pour plus tard.


	372. Double Shot!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Après une longue journée au dojo à aider et à faire passer les jurys, Marina n'en pouvait plus, aussi accueillit-elle avec bonheur la nouvelle vidéo du Joueur du Grenier.

- Excalibur... Bla bla bla. Un jeu développé par Tempest.

Double shot ! L'épée la plus puissante disponible pour Kratos et Zélos en battant Sélès plus une attaque de Lloyd !

Headshot !

Finish Plectrude !

You win !

Fatality!

Sauf que Plectrude ne meurt jamais !


	373. La répartie avec TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait Extreme Make Over : les maçons du cœur. L'équipe avait fait une pièce dédiée au petit garçon que la famille avait perdu. C'était joli, avec des couleurs pastels mais Marina avait une impression de mausolée.

- Si c'est un mausolée, il est où Balacruf ? Demanda son frère entendant sa réflexion

Marina éclata de rire!

- Celle-là, il faut que je l'enregistre !


	374. Attirer sans le vouloir

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Depuis le dernier long week-end de mai du au lundi férié, Marina avait une poussée d'inspiration incroyable niveau amv . Elle bénit l'ennui pour cela. Entre deux fabrications, elle alla voire un coca. Sa mère regardait Suspect numéro 1, une espèce d' Enquêtes Impossibles like. Elle arriva pile quand le témoin dit :

- Marta était une femme maltraitée.

La jeune fille fit la moue. Décidément, elle avait le chic pour trouver des références, même quand elle était occupée à d'autres choses.


	375. Ca, c'est la classe!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**__  
><em>_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !**__  
><em>_**I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**___

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Avec son frère, Marina regardait South Park, l'épisode avec le Coon et sa bande. Il y avait une histoire de secte dont le livre sacré était le nécronomicon. Le nom fit tilt dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

- Dis, c'est pas le nom du livre dont Abyssion se sert quand tu dois le battre si tu fais la quête des armes maudites ? Demanda-t-elle à son frère  
>- Si.<p>

Plectrude resta bouchée-bée. Retenir le nom d'un livre citée une seule fois dans un jeu, dans une quête annexe en plus !

- Ca, c'est la fan-attitude ! C'est la classe ! S'exclama Ambroise

Plectrude était d'accord. Mais elle se refusa à le dire.


	376. Les références de Sona

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Une nouvelle « revieweuse » avait fait son apparition sur cette fic ! Sona-Chan the Hedgehog ! Et elle aussi, elle avait amené une référence :

_« Je crois qu'il y avait aussi une Marta dans "Desesperate Housewives", non? »_

Ce à quoi Marina avait répondu après un éclair de lucidité :

_En effet, il y avait Martha Huber !_

- Merci Miss ! Dit Ambroise en souriant


	377. Le zircon volé

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina paressait devant un épisode des Simpson, vu, vu et revu. C'était l'épisode où un voleur rôdait dans Springfield. Et l'un des objets volés était un... zircon.

- Régal, faut augmenter la sécurité au niveau des stocks de la Lézaréno.

Baillant sans retenue, elle nota la référence avant de repartir dans son apathie.


	378. Err Error 404 not found

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Face à l'ennui, il y a les vidéos sur youtube. Et Marina tomba sur l'adaptation en DA de la BD Lou. Elle avait trouvé le premier épisode : Journal Infime.

- Ca va marcher ma louloute ! C'est l'Ancien qui l'a dit !

Marina eut pendant un bref moment l'image de l'Ancien d'Heimdall essayant d'aider une jeune adolescente à surmonter sa première peine de cœur. Elle frissonna.


	379. Sing like a star

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

A force de traîner sur Youtube, Marina connaissait bien cet outil. Comment accéder à ses abonnés, voir ce qu'ils aiment ou commentent. Et l'une de ses connaissance via YT avait commenté une vidéo. Une chanson. Chantée par Cher Lloyd.

- Même YT veut ma dégénérescence mentale...


	380. Yggdrasill Like

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina jouait à SoulCalibur 2. Elle avait des choses à débloquer. Beaucoup de choses à débloquer. Elle fit donc le monde histoire de Raphaël, un de ses personnages préférés.

- C'est surtout parce que son nom de famille est Sorel. Pesta Plectrude

Puis peu à peu, l'histoire du personnage revint dans l'esprit de Marina. Et là, ce fut le drame.

- Raphaël, c'est un Yggdrasill like ! Il s'en fout de détruire le monde, tant qu'il en crée un pour son Amy chérie et lui !

Plectrude fut au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ambroise lui offrit un biscuit.


	381. Les aléas de Youtube

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En quête de chanson à utiliser pour sa soif insatiable d'amvs à faire, Marina regardait la chaîne d'une des personnes qu'elle suivait. Elle en tomba sur une assez vieille, sur Star Trek. Et l'intitulé était :

_Star Trek Lullaby Kirk/Spock TOS_

Soupirant avec un demi sourire, Marina nota la référence pour plus tard.


	382. La fan est désespérante!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Non loin de chez Marina, il y avait une espèce de statue qui l'intriguait. Alors, elle mit ses ballerines et alla enquêter. Ses doutes furent confirmés.

- Ouah ! On dirait le sommet du canon à mana ! La décoration ! La disposition !

- Dire qu'en dehors de ta séance de sport ce soir, cette chose aura été la seule raison pour laquelle tu seras sortie aujourd'hui... Soupira Plectrude

- C'est pour la science !

- Non, pour ton esprit de malade.

- Cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit Plectrude ?


	383. Sonic R

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait une énième fois une vidéo sur JDG, celle dédiée aux jeux qui ont fait la transition 2D à 3D. Il parlait de Sonic R. Et observant les niveaux proposés, Marina remarqua que l'un d'entre eux se nommait Regal Ruin.

- Les développeurs du jeu devaient aimer le RégalxRaine ! Le prénom de Régal associé à la passion de Raine ! Subtil.

- Marina, ce jeu est sorti AVANT Tales of Symphonia.

- Je sais. C'est les joies des déformations professionnelles.

- Professionnelles, tu parles ! T'es étudiante !

- C'est pareil.

Une scène de la vie quotidienne de Plectrude.


	384. My lady Greensleeves

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina voulait faire une petite vidéo YuanxMartel. Et en étudiant la chanson Greensleeves, elle se dit qu'un extrait de cette chanson pourrait convenir. Greensleeves, les manches vertes, quoi de mieux qu'un YuanxMartel pour cela !

_« Je vous ai aimé si longuement et si fort, étant heureux en votre compagnie. Vos manches vertes étaient toute ma joie, vos manches vertes étaient mon plaisir. Vos manches vertes faisaient de mon cœur un cœur d'or, et qui de mieux, hormis ma dame aux manches vertes ? »_

_La leçon du professeur Sorel !_

_Greensleeves était une chanson composée au XVIeme siècle en Angleterre, probablement sous Elizabeth I. Mais le thème de la chanson et l'histoire d'un amour repoussé semble faire référence à la période où Henry VIII courtisait Anne Boleyn, la mère de la reine. De ce fait, on prétend qu'Henry l'aurait écrite pour Anne, ce qui est plausible car Henry a composé de nombreuses chansons, l'une des plus connues étant Pastime with good company._

Marina cherchait donc une version à utiliser, une chantée par des hommes. Elle en tomba sur une, qu'elle n'utilisa pas mais qui attira son attention. Elle était faite par John Coltrane Quartet. Et l'image de fond de la vidéo avait cette mention : village Vanguard.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je même plus surprise ?


	385. Un peu plus original ça

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina venait d'apprendre qu'elle passait en troisième année ! Toute heureuse, elle entama donc ses grandes vacances. Un après-midi, elle alla au Virgin Megastore, cherchant, sans succès, les premiers coffrets DVD des Borgias par Showtime. Au rayon jeux vidéos, elle tomba sur un jeu PSP :

_Star Wars battlefront renegade squadron_

- C'est certain que là, ma référence est un peu plus originale que le Kratos Vador qui dit : Lloyd, je suis ton père...


	386. Aléas d'une promenade solitaire

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Après sa promenade, Marina rentra chez elle. Elle passa non loin du théâtre qui était rénové. Et sur les plaques descriptives, parmi les noms des photographes, il y avait une certaine Monique Marteel.

- Ca me rappelle le coup de la boulangerie...

Notant la référence à la hâte, Marina reprit son chemin.


	387. Une virée IRL avec Sona!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Ce jour-là, Marina allait au cinéma avec des amis voir Dark Shadows, puis après petite ballade en ville. Cela lui permit de revoir IRL Sona-Chan the Hedgehog. Car oui, les deux miss se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Marina l'avait convertie à TOS.

- Pour ta fic, j'ai une petite référence. Dans Tara Duncan, il y a un dragon renégat. J'imagine bien Yuan sur un dragon.

- En même temps, ses hommes volent sur des Wyvernes. Une wyverne est un dragon.

Plus tard :

- Dans Siberia, un jeu vidéo, il y a une morte nommée Anna !

Marina eut mal au cœur pour Kratos. Mais ce qu'elle entendit par la suite fit sa journée. Son amie lui parlait d'un projet de fic.

- Alors, sur Derris-Kharlan...

Sauf que Sona le prononçait Derris carrelant. Marina éclata de rire.

- C'est qui Derris ? Pourquoi il met du carrelage ?

- Parce qu'il est en association avec Kratosrama.*

Sacrée Sona. Mais voici la morale :

Ne réunissez jamais deux fans ensemble. Jamais.

* Petite référence à l'un des délires écrits de Sona


	388. TOS dans les urnes de vote!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Ce dimanche, Marina alla faire son devoir de citoyenne. Devoir qu'elle remplissait toujours dès qu'il y avait une élection depuis qu'elle était en âge de voter. Elle trouvait cela important, par respect pour ceux qui s'étaient battus pour l'obtenir et surtout parce que les femmes l'avaient depuis peu. Les élections étaient les législatives. Marina se rendit donc au bureau de vote, prit ses petits papiers. Et pour le parti des verts, il y avait un certain Claude Brunel.

- Purée, même pour voter, j'suis pas tranquille...


	389. Gastronomie anglaise

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était une grande gourmande. Et elle avait la chance d'avoir une maman qui faisait et aimait faire des gâteaux.

- On avait beaucoup de pommes, alors j'ai fait un crumble.

Marina adorait ce dessert anglais. Puis un jour, comme ça, alors qu'elle se servait une part de ce dessert, elle eut une illumination. Elle revoyait un combat contre Shadow, esprit originel des ténèbres. Et lorsqu'il lançait une attaque, parfois, il disait :

- Crumble !

Elle esquissa un sourire. Les crumbles de sa mère étaient si bons que même les esprits originels en voulaient !


	390. Les joies de Skyrock

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Il y a déjà un moment, Marina avait décidé de remettre son blog sur Tales of Symphonia dans le coup, avec l'ambition d'en faire un blog incontournable quand on parlait de ce jeu. Alors, elle avait fait la totale : Changement d'habillage, installation d'un mur Kwest, mise en place d'un règlement, articles divers et variés, liens, ouverture d'une sexy base, mise en place du son préféré, création d'un espace question sur le jeu, changement de description... De plus, Skyrock avait mis en place un système d'honneur pour les blogs. En faisant une certaine action, on vous octroie un badge. Marina obtint vite ceux de Gossip, Serial Kiffeur, Kiffé quoi 500, grand ouvrier, architecte... Et parmi les honneur éphémère, il y avait ceux liés au jeu Gratte Skyrock. Marina avait obtenu celui de la participation. Mais il existait un honneur si on gagnait 1000 euros. Et cet honneur s'appelait Emile.


	391. Ma mère et TOS bis

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina passait par le salon où sa mère l'appela.

- Regarde Marina, toi qui aime ce mot !

Sur Youtube, la mère de Marina écoutait le groupe Renegade Sanwave.

- Merci maman, grâce à toi, j'ai une nouvelle référence !


	392. Le retour de Castlevania

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En accompagnant ses parents dans un magasin, Marina s'était trouvé pour pas trop cher le jeu Castlevania DraculaXChronicles sur PSP. Elle y joua un peu pour le tester vite fait.

- Oh putain !

- Quoi ? Demanda son frère

- Mon héros s'appelle Richter...

Ambroise esquissa un sourire tout en grignotant un macaron.


	393. Les habillages Skyrock et TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina se disait qu'avec l'été approchant, un nouvel habillage pour son blog serait des plus élégants. En fouillant parmi le catalogue très fourni d'habillages skyrock, elle en trouva un dont le nom l'interpella.

- Aqua... Pour un blog TOS, ça serait vraiment le comble...


	394. The Sacred Blacksmith

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina et son frère étaient contents. Enfin le tome 6 de The Sacred Blacksmith était sorti !

_La leçon du professeur Sorel !_

_The Sacred Blacksmithest un manga Seinen dessiné par Yamada Kôtarô parus dans le magazine : Monthly comic alive, 6 tomes sont parus en France aux éditions Doki-Doki._

_Les mangas reprend l'œuvre des romans de __Miura Isao__ ( non traduit en France ), racontant l'histoire d'une jeune chevalier, Cecily Cambell, voulant obtenir un katana, dans un monde ou les "pactes démoniaques" existe, et ou les démons ravage tout._

_Jadis, le Continent fut ravagé par une effroyable guerre où les "pactes démoniaques" étaient monnaie courante. Quarante-quatre années plus tard, Cecily Cambell, descendante d'anciens nobles et membres d'une compagnie de chevaliers, est à la recherche d'une forge capable de réparer sa vieille épée déjà bien émoussée. Son chemin croise celui de Luke Ainsworth, un jeune homme qui terrasse d'une seul coup un vagabond sous l'emprise d'un pacte démoniaque. Ces fameux pactes sont pourtant interdits depuis que la paix est revenue...La rencontre de Cecily et de Luke marque le début de cette histoire... _

Et dans le tome 6, le nom d'un dirigeant politique était Areviy Irving. Puis Marina se souvint que Evadne était une épée enchantée qui pouvait se transformer en... Flamberge.

Si Marina aimait déjà beaucoup le manga à la base, elle ne l'en aima que plus.


	395. Poursuivie malgré tout

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Un jour, Marina en avait assez de faire que des amvs sur TOS et voulait utiliser un autre manga qu'elle avait sur son PC : NOIR.

_La leçon du professeur Sorel !_

_Noir __ est un __anime__ réalisé par __Kōichi Mashimo__ et produit par le studio __Bee Train__._

_La série tourne autour de deux __tueuses à gages__ et de leur voyage pour trouver des réponses aux mystères qui entourent leur passé. L'action se déroule principalement en France._

_Voici l'histoire : _

_Mireille Bouquet est une tueuse à gages française renommée vivant à Paris. Elle reçoit un jour un message électronique l'invitant à faire "un pèlerinage dans le passé". Une musique familière accompagne le message : celle de la montre à gousset de son père qui a été assassiné avec le reste de sa famille alors que Mireille était encore très jeune. Décidée à remonter cette piste, Mireille se rend au Japon et découvre que l'auteur du message est une étrange lycéenne, Kirika Yūmura. Mais Kirika ne peut lui apporter les renseignements qu'elle souhaite : elle est amnésique. Ses souvenirs ne remontent qu'à quelques jours, au moment où elle s'est réveillée dans une chambre inconnue. Son identité et les détails concernant sa famille ont été fabriqués. La seule chose dont elle se souvienne clairement est qu'elle est "Noir", quoi que cela puisse signifier. Elle sait également qu'elle est liée à Mireille. Cette dernière accepte de l'aider à retrouver son passé, dans l'espoir de découvrir à cette occasion la vérité sur l'assassinat de sa famille. Elle avertit cependant Kirika : une fois qu'elles auront résolue cette énigme, Mireille la supprimera. Mireille et Kirika, revenues à Paris, forment un duo d'assassins sous le nom de code "Noir". Rapidement, leurs recherches les confrontent à une organisation mystérieuse et puissante, les "Soldats". _

_L'anime se compose de 26 épisodes et la bande-son est composée par Yuki Kajiura, qui a également fait celle de Pandora Hearts et de Tsubasa Chronicles._

Marina voulait utiliser cet anime, histoire de faire un break. Elle en fit au total quatre, donc une avec la chanson Cinderella des Cheetah Girls. Et en lisant les paroles, elle vit que l'une des chanteuses se nommait Aqua.

- T'as vu Plectrude ! Là, j'y peux rien ! Je veux m'en détacher un peu et ça me poursuit !

- Oui, oui, cool ta vie, tu veux un biscuit ?


	396. Chanson d'enfance

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Quand Marina était petite, elle aimait beaucoup la chanson Barbie girl. Elle avait même dansé dessus lors d'une kermesse en primaire. Mais des années après, elle se souvint du nom du groupe. Aqua.

- J'étais pré-programmée pour aimer TOS...


	397. That's bullshit!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina suivait assidûment les vidéos de l'Angry Video Game Nerd, aussi appelé AVGN. Il avait lancé une petite série de vidéos appelée _« You know what's bullshit ? »_ qu'on traduirait par un élégant _« Vous savez ce qui est vraiment merdique ? »_. Ce coup-ci, James ( l'AVGN) parlait de l'i-tunes et de ses mises à jour qui perturbent le tout en rendent l'utilisation moins facile. Et sur I-Tunes, il y avait une playlist appelée Genius. L'orthographe américaine et japonaise ( façon romanji) de Génis. Marina soupira puis enregistra la référence.


	398. Relecture oblige

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina lisait plusieurs fois ses mangas. Une fois pour découvrir la suite, une autre fois pour la maîtriser puis les autres par ennui. De ce fait, appliquant sa méthode, elle relut le tome six de The Sacred Blacksmith. Et refit une découverte. La jeune fille qui avait tenté d'assassiner Cecily se nommait Hilda. Comme la princesse de Tésséha'lla. Marina sourit un peu puis nota la référence.


	399. Hamha!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Il y avait un moment, Marina s'était acheté pour une bouchée de pain un jeu Hamtaro sur GBA. Juste pour la déconne. Et au final, elle passait un bon moment avec. Sauf qu'il y a environ une petite semaine, prise de nostalgie, elle y rejoua. Mal lui en prit car Plectrude dut aller consulter un psychiatre en urgence. Car dans ce jeu, on parlait d'Elus, il y avait un diamant comme le bijou qu'Origin remet à Lloyd après le pacte, une opale bijou que Sylphe offre au détenteur du pacte...

Seule une vraie fan arrive à croiser Hamtaro et TOS.


	400. Tales of Phantasia

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait décidé de se faire Tales of Phantasia. Alors oui, en y jouant, elle se doutait qu'il y avait des références à TOS dedans. Car l'histoire de TOS se passerait apparemment avant celle de TOP. Mais le fait de lire les mots Yggdrasill, Martel, les noms des Esprits Originels, le nom de famille de Sheena, les lunes Sylvarant et Tésséha'lla, le nécronomicon qui est l'arme de départ de Klarth, le mot Aselia qui est une autre forme d'Isélia, Ymir... Tout ceci contribua à lui rendre l'aventure de TOP encore plus belle.

Et Marina comprit une chose :

Si elle était avant tout une fan de TOS, elle était aussi une fan des Tales of en général.


	401. Une devanture renégate

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina se promenait avec son frère. Ils passèrent devant la devanture d'un fleuriste qui écrivait à la craie chaque semaine sur un tableau extérieur un proverbe, une citation. Et cette semaine-là, l'auteur de la citation était un certain Yuan. Même quand la fan se détend, elle est poursuivie.


	402. Aléas youtubiens

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina flânait de vidéos en vidéos sur Youtube. Elle tomba sans savoir comment sur une chanson d'Eminem et de Jay-Z. Son titre ? Renegade. Elle nota la référence avant de repartir dans ses vagabondages.


	403. Le Point Culture!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina adorait la petite émission de Linksthesun sur Youtube : Le Point Culture. Elle regarda pour la énième fois celui sur Docteur House. Et apparemment, Wilson était du genre à dire _« Essuie tes pieds sur mon dos s'il te plaît. »._

- Ca serait bien le genre de Kratos ça, face à Yggdrasill...


	404. Soufflons nos bougies!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

- Un an déjà...

Marina eut un soupir de nostalgie. Elle se souvenait du 14 juin 2011 où elle lançait le premier chapitre de Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ? Cette fiction n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour caser des débilités. Puis elle avait grandi et était devenu un recueil de réflexions plus ou moins affligeantes sur les aléas de la vie d'une fan, ses débilités désormais assumées. Plus de 400 chapitres en un an. Avec des reviewers fidèles et jouant le jeu.

Ca donnait envie de continuer un an de plus.


	405. Drôle de pairing!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Sur facebook, Marina suivait des pages plus ou moins amusantes. Parmi ces pages, il y avait « - Et mon cul, c'est du poulet ? - Vu ta gueule, ça serait plutôt du thon ! ». Cette page proposait des articles sur des faits divers assez cocasses. Et celui que Marina vit ce jour-là était grivois.

- Sarkozy demande une fellation à une Elue.

Marina eut l'image mentale de la pauvre petite Colette et de l'ancien président.

- Brr, c'est horrible comme pairing !


	406. Influence

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Les fans s'inspirent entre eux. Et Marina ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Simplement, elle ignorait à quel point elle inspirait les gens. Un jour, sur facebook, une jeune fille de Poitiers vient lui parler.

- Si j'ai commencé à écrire, c'est parce que je t'ai lue.

A ce jour, cette parole reste le plus beau compliment que Marina reçut de toute sa vie d'auteur. Elle encouragea la jeune fille à écrire, lui faire lire sa fiction, elle devint sa bêta et pour la remercier, la jeune fille créa un personnage nommé Marina dans sa fiction.

Et ce n'était pas tout. Du côté des amvs aussi, Marina inspirait. Un jour, elle vit la naissance d'une nouvelle youtubeuse : Northen Light Fox. Elle regarda sa première amv qui était superbe.

- J'ai commencé à faire des amvs parce que j'ai vu les tiennes.

Cela la toucha énormément. Mais même en sachant cela, Marina ignore encore l'étendue de son influence sur les gens.


	407. Petits bonheurs

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Ce jour-là, Marina alla à Easy Cash avec son père et son frère. Elle se trouva des jeux. Et fouillant du côté des jeux gamecube, elle vit qu'ils vendaient Tales of Symphonia. Son cœur fit un petit bond. Car même si elle avait le jeu, il était bon de voir quelque chose appartenant à ce monde onirique qui faisait sa joie.


	408. Le soucis du détail

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

A Easy Cash, Marina s'était laissée tenté par un RPG sur PSP : Blade Dancer. A peine commença-t-elle à jouer que TOS revint sur la piste. Un des PNJ amicaux s'appelait Irving. Plus tard, et un peu plus subtil, elle vit une Lillia. Elle avait un doute. Elle fit des recherches. Elle avait raison. Dans TOS DOTNW, Lloyd semble attiré par une mère de famille. Qui s'appelle Lillia.

- Je serai toujours autant étonné par ta mémoire des détails. Dit Ambroise

- Que veux-tu ? C'est l'habitude mon amour.

Marina profita que Plectrude était partie à son rendez-vous chez le psychiatre pour embrasser Ambroise à son aise.


	409. Une princesse chez les sorcières

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Comme à l'accoutumée, Marina eut très vite des retours sur les fragments nouveaux qu'elle avait posté. Et la fidèle Aliénor au cœur de Lion avait envoyé une référence :

_Tu savais aussi que dans "Sabrina, l'apprentie sorcière", l'une des tantes de Sabrina s'appelait Hilda ? Enfin, ça fait loin, mais je suis sûre qu'elle s'appelait comme ça. _

Non seulement Marina l'ignorait mais en plus, ça faisait une nouvelle référence ! Merci Aliénor !


	410. TOS lutte contre la morosité

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

C'était le dernier jour au dojo pour Marina. L'année se finissait. La jeune femme avait le bourdon. Une ceinture noire était venue avec son PC portable pour essayer de faire quelque chose pour le professeur concernant une vidéo prise par une maman de judoka en herbe. Les trois premières lettres du fichier étaient : TOS.

Ce qui eut pour effet de chasser le bourdon de Marina.

Tales of Symphonia, le meilleur des antidépresseurs !


	411. C'était facile

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina vaquait sur Facebook, regardant les notifications qu'elle avait reçu. Et parmi les MAJ de ses amis, une camarade de classe avait noté : Super Génisse !

- Ce n'est pas la bonne orthographe !

- Mais la prononciation est là.

- VDM.

- Cool ta vie Plectrude ! Un biscuit ?


	412. La joie de la fan

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Se réveillant de sa sieste, Ambroise vit que Marina tapait toujours. Il regarda aussi dans ses brouillons de téléphone qui lui faisait office d'aide mémoire.

- Voilà qui est rare. Soit après une MAJ, t'as quelques références en plus un ou deux jours après, soit t'as rien. C'est rare que tu sois blindée comme ça !

- Que veux-tu ? Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je préfère ça. Comme ça, je te vois encore plus souvent !

Le jeune homme eut un sourire et embrassa Marina au moment pile où Plectrude entrait.

- C'est bien beau ce chapitre, mais en quoi est-ce une référence à ta Sainte Bible ?

- Ca fait une référence à un de mes chapitres qui explique ma vie et ses aléas de fan. Parfois, la fan est tranquille, parfois elle est surbookée par sa passion. Et puis, c'est ma fic, j'en fais ce que je veux.

- Ta fic part à la dérive depuis que Monsieur je descends d'une catin royale est avec toi.

- Et toi, qui te prétends disciple de Sainte Patience, te voilà bien amère. Je l'ai déjà dit. Je ne choisirai jamais entre ma tête et mon cœur. Car je suis heureuse ainsi.


	413. Homonyme

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Un jour, Marina était en sortie IRL avec Sona.

- Tu sais, sur FB, j'ai vu une page appelée Cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ? J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.

Marina ou l'art de se faire une notoriété.


	414. Van Wilder

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina finissait de regarder une vidéo sur TOS quand sur le côté, dans la colonne des vidéos sélectionnées proposées, il y eut un titre qui attira son regard de lynx.

Van Wilder American Party

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Marina.

- C'est à cause du jeu des tags Marina ! S'exclama Plectrude

- Certes, mais j'avais une chance sur combien de voir ce titre ? Répliqua la jeune femme

Plectrude reconnut qu'elle marquait un point. Pour se calmer, elle mangea un cookie mais se retint de frapper Ambroise qui dormait, la tête sur les genoux de celle qui l'avait pris sous son aile.


	415. Pas surprenant

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le papa de Marina avait besoin d'écrous spéciaux pour sa caravane. Le seul magasin qui en vendait était à Calais. Et Marina étant en conduite accompagnée, ce fut elle qui mena ses géniteurs au magasin. Cinquante kilomètres à l'aller.

Alors que le papa était avec le vendeur, Marina regardait un peu partout, déambulant dans le bâtiment. Et elle tomba sur un panneau publicitaire de textiles pour caravanes. Douze couleurs. Dont trois portaient le nom de Nova. Plus le sigle Nova quality.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonnée ?


	416. Souvenir lointain de collège grâce à TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours au magasin de Calais, Marina remarqua dans une vitrine un convertisseur de tension. Et la tension s'exprime en quoi ? En volt ! Et dire qu'il a fallu un voyage de cinquante kilomètres à Marina pour se rappeler cette base des cours de sciences physiques !


	417. Prélude à une future guerre?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours en attendant son père, Marina regardait partout. Ne dit-on jamais deux sans trois ? Le proverbe était là bien vrai. Une troisième références TOS frappa de plein fouet la jeune femme. Une gamme de produits nettoyants, une pompe à eau et un câble d'arrivage pour l'eau portait le nom de... Aqua !

- On peut dire que ces références viennent de loin ! Dit Ambroise

- Ouais, on peut dire que la pêche a été bonne. Répondit Marina avec un sourire

- Si t'arrive à trouver autant de références à seulement cinquante kilomètres de chez toi, qu'est-ce que ça sera en Alsace ?

Le sang de Plectrude ne fit qu'un tour. Entre l'Alsace où elle allait aller et Saint-Cast le Guildo où elle était allée l'année d'avant, il y avait le même nombre de kilomètres. Et elle se rappela des vingt-deux chapitres en une semaine.

- Sorel ?

- Oui Plectrude ?

- Ta gueule !

Plectrude ne voulait pas revivre ça. Et Ambroise semblait inconscient de l'épée de Damoclès qui planait au-dessus de sa petite tête de linotte.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à prier...

- Les fans apprécieront sûrement que Marina ait des tas de nouveaux chapitres à leur offrir!

Plectrude ne savait que faire. Lui donner raison ou pleurer sur son sort.


	418. A peine fini

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Une fois sa grande MAJ faite, Marina se détendit en regardant des vidéos avant d'aller dîner. Elle regarda une vidéo basée sur le concept du Ask me anything. Le principe est simple. Celui qui fait la vidéo a reçu des questions de ses abonnés et il y répond. Et à la fin de la vidéo, il y avait le portrait d'une duchesse du XVIIIeme siècle, la Duchesse de Gordon sous les traits de Diane. Son nom ?

Jane Maxwell.

A peine fini, de nouveau à l'oeuvre !


	419. The asgard project

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours sur Youtube, Marina regardait une vidéo sur Sailor Moon. Puis elle regarda les vidéos faites par le youtubeur. La vidéo précédant celle de Sailor Moon était : Fake Trailer- The Asgard project.

- Et évidemment, ça arrive une fois que j'ai fait ma MAJ...


	420. A peine levée

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina profitait de ses vacances pour faire la grasse matinée car elle se couchait plus tard. Quand elle se leva, sa mère regardait les enquêtes impossibles. On y montrait un permis de conduire. Et sur la carte, on indiquait la région. C'était aux USA, et bien sûr écrit en anglais. Et la fameuse région était « Virginia ».

- A peine levée, déjà dans le bain...


	421. Un Esprit dans ton magazine people!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Comme sa maman, Marina aimait bien feuilleter les magazines people, le préféré de sa mère étant Voici. Elle tomba sur un mini article sur Jessica Simpson. Dont la fille se nommait Maxwell.

- Elle au moins, elle est jeune et mimi. Dit Marina en ayant l'esprit originel en tête


	422. Les Brunel et l'art

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait un rituel quand le nouveau programme TV arrivait chez elle. D'abord elle le lisait. Puis elle faisait les mots croisés. Cette fois-ci, le programme annonçait sur Arte un opéra sur le thème du mariage de Figaro. Dont le metteur en scène était un certain Richard Brunel. A force, Marina s'y était fait et elle enregistra la référence dans son téléphone.


	423. Corset Girls

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Sur Youtube, Marina suivait sans être membre les chaînes de collab. Et Corset Girls avait ouvert des auditions pour remplacer des membres qui étaient parties pour raisons IRL. Et parmi les candidats, il y avait une youtubeuse qui se prénommait Colette.

- Depuis quand Colette sait faire des amvs ?

- Depuis que ton cerveau l'a imaginé.

- Cool Plectrude. Un biscuit ?


	424. Raine dans Star Trek?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

S'ennuyant, Marina décida d'améliorer son anglais en joignant l'utile à l'agréable : regarder des vidéos de l'AVGN. Elle regarda celle sur Star Trek. Il testait au tout début un jeu qui était sorti sur Atari 2600. Et en bas à gauche de l'écran, sur le tableau de bord, il y avait une jauge dont la légende disait : Photon.

- Raine veut maraver les Klingons !


	425. Les aléas des recherches

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina, pour rendre son forum toujours plus vivant et culturel, avait posté des articles sur le jur de l'indépendance des Etats-Unis, événement qui arrive dans le domaine de leur forum : le XVIIIeme siècle. Et en cherchant des infos, elle trouva sur la page wikipédia :

Virginia Declaration of rights

Elle eut un petit sourire puis finit sa besogne.


	426. TOS et Gordon Ramsay

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait trouvé sur youtube une chaîne avec des épisodes de Cauchemar en cuisine, l'émission avec Gordon Ramsay. Il y en avait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, d'autres si mais ça faisait longtemps. Et avec le visionnage et re-visionnage, elle trouva de nouvelles petites références.

- Des références qui n'en sont pas ! S'exclama Plectrude

- Certes, mais ces mots font penser à ça hélas. Les aléas du fonctionnement du cerveau d'une fan. Répliqua Ambroise

Dans l'épisode du Sushi Ko, on parla de soupe miso, recette disponible dans le jeu.

Dans celui du Cafe 36, on parla de risotto, également présent dans le jeu.

Dans celui du Clubway 41, il y avait un mélange test avec de la sauge, qui se dit sage en anglais. Et donc, le mot sage était inscrit sur le petit papier.

Dans celui du Anna Vincenzo, en plus du nom du restaurant, il y avait un plat appelé : Vivaneau d'Anna.

- J'ai faim maintenant... Soupira Marina

- Tiens ! Dit Ambroise en lui tendant un biscuit

- Merci mon chéri !


	427. Jérémy Ferrari et Anna Aurion?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>I do not own Tales of Symphonia , neither I do not own their characters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

L'avantage avec internet, c'est que l'on peut revoir des prestations durant des émissions. Alors Marina se repassa le soixantième passage de son humoriste préféré : Jérémy Ferrari, qu'elle avait eu la chance d'aller voir à Lille. Le sujet imposé était : Nos enfants sont en manque de manque.

Jérémy fit quelque chose de très fin, toujours dans son style. Marina adora. Elle aima encore plus quand il parla à une assistante imaginaire appelée Anna.

Jérémy Ferrari+TOS= Orgasme pour la fan !


	428. Yggy, proche de Voldy?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina jouait une énième fois à Tales of Symphonia. Pronyma venait de mourir et il lui fallait faire sa fête à Yggy. Il lança l'attaque « Mangemort ». Si Marina ne faisait pas attention avant, son esprit était plus pointilleux depuis.

- Tu crois qu'Yggdrasill, c'est un proche de Voldemort ?

Plectrude se frappa la tête contre le mur le plus proche alors qu'Ambroise était fasciné par ce combat.


	429. TOS sur des boîtiers de dvd

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina adorait le Joueur du Grenier. Alors quand la nouvelle arriva que des dvds réunissant ses épisodes avec en prime des bonus allait sortir, elle alla l'acheter dès qu'elle le put. Cela allait soutenir le JDG. Rentrée chez elle, Marina regarda le dos de la boîte du dvd. Il y avait un épisode bonus, jamais vu encore. Le jeu s'appelait Heavy Nova.

Marina buta sur le deuxième mot.

Décidément, même quand elle n'y pensait pas, TOS la poursuivait !


	430. Carré VIP

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Encore une fois, Marina avait été acheté Voici pour sa mère. Armée de son stylo pour faire les mots croisés, elle le feuilleta d'abord. Dans ce magazine, il y avait une catégorie Carré VIP, rien à voir avec la daube qui était passée sur la chaîne qui s'était spécialisée dans les programmes de merde : TF1 ! Ici, le carré VIP, c'est l'endroit où l'on rencontre des stars en soirée. Et cette semaine là, il y avait un artiste nommé Lloyd Banks.

Voyant les mains de Marina occupée, Ambroise nota la référence pour plus tard.


	431. Living Dead Dolls

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina connaissait IRL l'écrivain Sona de . Et depuis une paye. Donc, il était bien normal que les miss se parlent via msn. Soudain, Sona dit à Marina :

- J'ai une référence pour Elle est cool ta vie ! Dans la série des Living Dead Dolls, il y a une poupée appelée Sheena !

Elle lui envoya même la photo. Rien à voir avec la Ninja. Mais Marina se demanda alors à quoi ça ressemblerait, une Sheena version gothique.

- Space...


	432. Les aléas des conversations msn

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours sur MSN, voici ce que dit Sona à Marina :

_« Tu me parlais souvent de Botta, l'alcolyte de Yuan. Je pensais à un moment à des chaussures. Et quand j'associais Botta et les chaussures, ça fait Botta chaussures (boîte à chaussures!). Et aussi Botta Crayons! (Boite à crayons!) »_

- Bon Dieu, mais elle l'a contaminée...

Plectrude sentait des réminiscences de dépression la guetter au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait cette conversation.


	433. Marina et son humour de merde

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En buvant son coca, Marina repensa à la vidéo de la podcasteuse Natou sur le thème de sa maison de campagne. A un moment, elle évoquait les vieux livres de blagues et pour illustrer de manière parodique et ironique, elle lança :

- Qu'est-ce qui est vert et qui pue au fond d'un bois ? Un scout mort !

Marina eut une autre réponse. Qui ne fit rire qu'elle et qui ne fera rire qu'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui est vert et qui pue au fond d'un bois ? Le cadavre de Martel en décomposition !

Voilà ce que c'est que d'avoir un humour de merde et de connaître par cœur les épisodes de TOS.


	434. Ca secoue!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait une série américaine appelée Ma Famille d'abord. A un moment, on prononça l'expression « échelle de Richter. » Marina savait pertinemment que l'on disait « Riche terre » en français. Puis elle se demanda comment on disait en anglais. Puis elle eut le déclic avec l'orthographe.

- C'est vrai que Richter a secoué Emil dans tous les sens du terme...


	435. Claire Kyle, la Sheena afro américaine

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours dans le même épisode de la série Ma Famille d'abord, l'épisode où Claire prend la défense de son frère et casse presque le nez de la brute qui l'embêtait, sa mère dit à son mari à propos de la jeune fille :

- On a Claire qui se prend pour Sheena la guerrière !

Marina crut d'abord Xena. Puis en écoutant le bêtisier inclus à la fin, elle réalisa que Janet avait bien dit Sheena.

- Claire, si t'es vraiment une Sheena, t'es remontée dans mon estime là !


	436. The Legend of Seraphim

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait une vidéo sur quand soudain, elle tomba sur une autre vidéo : un jeu vidéo fait par une personne à l'aide de RPG Maker. Le nom ? The legend of Seraphim. Le jeu n'avait rien à voir avec TOS. Pourtant, rien que le mot Seraphim suffit pour faire planer Marina pendant quelques secondes.


	437. Mon Papy et TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était en visite chez ses grands-parents maternels avec ses parents afin de leur donner les clés car c'était eux qui s'occuperaient de tout ce qui est courrier, plantes etc pendant leur absence. C'était Marina qui avait conduit et elle était assez fière car elle n'avait pas fait de bêtises. Elle regarda la collection de DVD de son papy. Il était cinéphile. C'était grâce à lui que Marina avait trouvé un film noir sur lequel disserter et elle avait eu 14 grâce à ça. Parmi ses films de guerre assez vieillots, il y en avait un avec Michèle Morgan. Cela intrigua la jeune fille qui ne la connaissait que sous les traits d'une Marie-Antoinette dans un film des années 50. Elle prit le DVD.

- Les centurions.

Un bref VDM passa dans son esprit avant que sa bonne humeur ne reprit le dessus. Après tout, une référence de TOS 2 chez des personnes âgées d'une soixantaine d'années, c'était pas commun.


	438. OST de TOL

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

A la veille de partir en Alsace, Marina se détendait. Elle était déjà contente, la sacoche de voyage offerte par ses parents était assez grande pour y mettre son PC. Elle voulait privilégier ses vacances mais au moins, elle pourrait taper si elle voulait. Elle n'aurait pas à emprunter le PC de son frère.

La mis regardait une vidéo où un gars avait fait un montage avec différents Tales of. La musique provenait de l'OST de Tales of Legendia. Elle regarda le nom de l'artiste :

- Go Shiina.

Marina eut un sourire. C'était un très beau cadeau de départ.


	439. Lente à la détente?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Sur le forum que Marina administrait, avant, quand elle était une simple membre, il y avait une membre qui avait des doigts de fée, que se soit pour le dessin ou les fics. Elle se nommait Carmilla Karstein, comme le personnage vampire de Sheridan le Fanu. Cette membre changea son pseudo en Shina. Et ce ne fut que des années après, en tapant un énième chapitre de cette fic, que Marina eut enfin le déclic.

Comme quoi, la fan peut aussi être très lente à la détente.


	440. A la veille d'un départ

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

La veille de son départ, Marina fit une petite ballade et en profita pour regarder les soldes à Majuscule. Elle regarda du côté des Librio, les fameux petits livres à deux euros. Et le nom d'un auteur attaqua son regard. Henri Brunel.

- Juste avant de partir hein ? Pourvu que l'Alsace soit aussi prolifique qu'en Bretagne !

Marina passa son chemin, pensant à ses valises, à celles d'Ambroise et elle se dit qu'elle ferait bien d'inspecter celle de Plectrude. Car entre ses tendances à se frapper la tête contre les murs et à agresser son cher cœur qui ne faisait rien d'autre que de l'aider, Marina n'avait pas envie que la pauvre Plectrude fasse une overdose.


	441. Shining Lloyd

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina reçut un MP de son amie Sona qui lui envoyait des références littéraires :

_Coucou, j'ai des références pour ta fic:_ _-Dans le roman "Shining" de Stephen King, Jack, l'un des personnages_ _principaux se rend à une pièce où se trouve un bar. Et le barman qu'il ne_ _voit que dans sa tête (autrement dit, Jack est le seul à le voir) se_ _nomme... Lloyd! (il est trop jeune pour boire!)_ _-Dans le film adapté du livre, l'acteur jouant Danny Torrance se nomme..._ _Danny Lloyd! (Lloyd serait-il poursuivi par Shining?)_ _J'en ai une autre, mais je ne sais plus laquelle (si je me rappelle, je_ _t'envoie un message!)_

- Bah en même temps, l'arte mystique de Kratos, c'est Shining Bind alors que son fils soit poursuivi par Shining, c'est logique...


	442. Sur la route des vacances

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était sur la route de l'Alsace. Pour aller un peu plus vite, son père passa par la Belgique et le Luxembourg. Il était très tôt et dans la voiture il faisait froid. Marina regardait le paysage belge. Et dans le fond, il y avait une entreprise nommée Materia Nova. Il était six heures du matin, Marina était fatiguée et avait froid mais le voyage s'annonçait d'emblée prometteur niveau références.


	443. Sur la route bis

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina n'était plus très loin de la ville d'arrivée. Elle était désormais dans un charmant village d'Alsace appelé Fraize. Et tout en roulant, elle passa devant un traiteur dont le nom était Ondine.

Souriant, elle nota vite la référence.


	444. Un coucher béni des Esprits

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était enfin arrivée et installée. Elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher quand elle remarqua une prise de courant au dessus de sa couche. Il y avait écrit 12 Volts.

- Déjà qu'un Volt, c'est chiant, si Sheena avait eu à en battre douze, je crois qu'elle se serait pendue !


	445. La terrasse magique

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le deuxième jour de ses vacances, Marina visita le village où elle était. Elle se prenait pour un mélange entre Raine Sage et Lara Croft car le village était un village médiéval. De plus, elle était montée tout en haut des restes d'un donjon du château avoisinant. Alors, sur la terrasse d'un bar, à l'ombre d'un parasol, elle se délectait d'une boisson bien méritée. On apporta l'addition. Et sur la petite languette qui servait à faire en sorte que le papier ne s'envole pas, il y avait marqué Meteor. Dans son esprit résonna aussitôt l'attaque d'un petit mage aux cheveux blancs :

_Meteor Storm !_

Plectrude se désolait. Marina trouvait environ deux références en une journée. Au bout de quinze jours, ça ferait environ une trentaine de références.

- Je crains le pire...


	446. Dynasty Warriors

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Pendant ses vacances, Marina profita de son temps libre pour rejouer à un jeu : Dynasty Warriors sur GBA. Mal lui en prit. Surtout pour Plectrude.

- Ce jeu est bourré de références ! Dans diverses missions, t'as des Yuan ! Et t'as même une arme qui s'appelle Chakram !

- Marina, le jeu a lieu pendant la guerre des trois royaumes en Chine, normal qu'il y ait des Yuan !

Marina était beaucoup trop dans son délire pour écouter Plectrude, qui voyait avec un effroi non feint ces vacances en Alsace devenir une seconde Bretagne.


	447. Ma mère, mon chien et TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

C'était l'heure de l'apéro pour la famille de Marina ! On en vint à parler du chien, qu'on avait confié aux grands-parents paternels car le camping ne les accueillait pas.

- C'est le manque de Théo. Dit Marina

- De Théo ou de TOS ? Répliqua sa mère

Marina eut un sourire. Les deux lui manquaient.


	448. Retour de Children of Mana!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina rejouait à Children of Mana. Plectrude la regardait avec anxiété, c'était ce jeu qui avait tout déclencher. Cela avait fait frémir toute la communauté de Sainte Patience. La jeune fille lut à haute voix :

- Les gemmes ont une volonté propre.

Elle eut l'air pensive avant de continuer :

- Comme les exsphères alors !

Plectrude se laissa tomber sur son duvet.


	449. Mon frère, c'est Richter

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

C'était le soir. Marina regardait les images sur le téléphone de son frère. Et parmi les images prédéfinies, il y en avait une nommée Aqua. Souriant un peu, Marina nota la référence avant d'aller se coucher.


	450. Ribeauvillé

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

C'était le troisième jour. Marina visitait Ribeauvillé. Il y avait une stèle qui rendait hommage aux victimes de guerre. Parmi les noms, Marina releva plusieurs Emile et un Sébastien. Si elle nota les références, son esprit était trop absorbé par l'hommage qu'il rendait à ses soldats tombés pour la France.


	451. Seb, c'est bien!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Après sa visite à la stèle, Marina se rendit compte qu'il y avait des références qu'elle avait négligé. Son kiné. Des camarades de classe. Une marque d'ustensiles de cuisine. Cela était vrai que l'on y pensait pas tout de suite. Il était discret. Mais l'esprit de fan fut le plus fort. Car en effet, le majordome de Zélos s'appelait Sébastien, point commun entre l'énumération ci-dessus. Plectrude en fut sonnée et fut obligée de s'allonger.


	452. Le vrai début du Kranna

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait les jeux qu'elle avait acheté à Dunkerque et amené avec elle en Alsace. Parmi eux, une acquisition de l'année précédente : Bust a move, avec les personnages de Bubble Bobble. Dans la boîte, il y avait encore le ticket de caisse. La vendeuse s'appelait Anna.

- Voilà comment Kratos a vraiment rencontré Anna ! C'était un client de Cash Converters !


	453. Le retour de TOE

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le troisième jour, Marina se décida à se remettre à Tales of Eternia. Pour le plus grand malheur de Plectrude. Car entre Meredy qui était une seconde Marta à cause de sa pierre sur le front qui absorbait les esprits, les esprits originels de TOS, un village qui était comme Ozette et le Wonder Chef, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Et passer le relais à Ambroise serait une mauvaise idée, il boosterait Marina.

- Dire qu'on en est qu'au troisième jour... Ca va être long avant le retour sur Dunkerque...


	454. Castlevania returns

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le frère de Marina venait de finir en ce quatrième jour le jeu Castlevania the Dracula X Chronicles sur PSP. Il avait aussi débloqué Rondo of Blood et Symphony of the night. Il était en train de jouer au deuxième, Marina regardant, quand soudain il ramassa un item appelé aigue-marine.

- Genre il va faire un pacte avec Ondine !

Marina nota la référence.


	455. Encore du Castlevania

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Au soir du quatrième jour, le frère de Marina avait fini Castlevania Symphony of the night. Marina avait regardé. Et la folie TOS frappa de nouveau. Zircon, turquoise, onyx... De plus, il y avait un Colisée et un des ennemis s'appelait Richter. Plectrude eut envie d'en finir. Quatre jours à peine déjà seize références et encore dix jours à tirer. Maudites vacances d'été !


	456. La ceinture de Kratos

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le quatrième jour, Marina regardait une famille formidable. C'était l'épisode où ils étaient sur une île déserte. Un couple regardait les étoiles.

- Oh regarde ! La ceinture d'Orion !

Même si Marina avait compris tout de suite la phrase, elle avait envie de rire.

- Mais oui, la ceinture de Kratos est très belle !


	457. Pokémon!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Après avoir tapé son chapitre sur Castlevania, Marina repensa au mot Onyx. Le gros pokémon de pierre lui vint en tête. Quel point commun avec la petite pierre de TOS hormis le nom ?

- Euh la couleur ?

- Pitoyable. Dit Plectrude.

- Cool ta vie, tu veux un biscuit ?


	458. Emil au XIXeme siècle

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Au soir du quatrième jour, Marina replissait ses devoirs de vacances envers son forum : elle lisait le roman sorti sur Rosalie Lamorlière afin de pouvoir donner un avis. Le livre était sympa, on sentait le travail de recherche, il y avait beaucoup de notes de bas de pages. Elle le trouvait un peu lourd parfois, mais ça allait. Elle avait presque fini son livre quand soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur un nom : Emile.

- Même quand je travaille pour mon forum, je suis poursuivie !


	459. TOS et Jane Austen

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le cinquième jour, il pleuvait, Marina ne pouvait pas sortir. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle avait des livres ! Elle prit l'un de ses auteurs favoris : Jane Austen. Elle avait pris avec elle le livre Lady Susan, un roman épistolaire. Si je vous dis que TOS frappe dans le classique de la littérature anglaise, vous me croyez ? Car l'un des correspondants de Lady Susan Vernon s'appelait Alicia !

- En même temps, c'est la copine de Régal, donc qu'elle fréquente la haute société...


	460. Je suis cernée!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Après avoir noté sa référence sur Jane Austen, Marina se souvint de quelque chose. Elle vivait en appartement, dans une résidence. Et parmi les voisins, il y avait une famille de cinq personnes plus un labrador. Et l'une des filles de la famille se nommait Alicia.

- Même chez moi, je ne suis pas tranquille.

- Comme si ça te gênait... Dit Plectrude


	461. Nova à Paris!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Comme il pleuvait, Marina se rabattit sur la télévision pour regarder Cauchemar en cuisine. L'émission se déroulait à Paris, dans un restaurant végétarien appelé le Piccolo Teatro. Et sur la devanture, il y avait une étiquette avec noté Nova dessus. Marina prit vite un stylo et une serviette de table pour se faire un mémo car son fidèle téléphone chargeait gentiment dans la caravane.

La fan se débrouille toujours avec les moyens du bord.


	462. Mana Khemia

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le cinquième jour, Marina se rendit à Colmar. Dans un magasin de jeux vidéo, elle se laissa tenter par une série qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Mana Khemia, l'opus sur PSP appelé Student Alliance. En rentrant dans la voiture familiale, elle feuilleta la notice. L'un des héros principaux se nommait Anna. Elle sourit, Plectrude crut défaillir, Ambroise ouvrit une fenêtre car il avait trop chaud. Une scène de la vie quotidienne des vacances de Miss Ka-Fai.


	463. Un magasin à la Génis

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le cinquième jour, sur la route qui allait de Colmar à Kaysersberg, Marina fixait le paysage urbain

quand soudain, une devanture frappa son regard de part son nom : Fantas' magory.

- Niveau prononciation, c'est ok même si là, c'est mis à l'anglaise. Le nom de l'arme de Génis achetable dans la ville de Luin reconstruite !

Plectrude fut abasourdie par la mémoire de Marina. Retenir des noms d'armes ! Il fallait le faire !


	464. TOS à mes pieds

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le cinquième jour, Marina eut un soucis avec son pied droit, la forçant à faire l'acquisition de baskets en toile, histoire de le protéger des agressions extérieures. Elle en trouva deux paires, un genre de Converse mais moins cher. Une paire bleu turquoise et une autre violette. Les ailes de Kratos et de Yuan. Histoire qu'en marchant, une petite partie de TOS marcherait avec elle.


	465. La flèche de Kratos

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le cinquième jour, à Colmar, Marina réalisa l'un de ses vœux : avoir sa propre cartouche de Fire Emblem the sacred stones sur GBA. Une fois dans sa caravane, elle y joua avec un plaisir immense. Et arrivée à un certain niveau du jeu, elle se rappela qu'elle devait sauver les citoyens pour obtenir un item rare, disponible que dans ce niveau.

C'était une flèche Orion.


	466. Longue vie aux caravanes!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le sixième jour, Marina déambulait dans les allées du camping. Soudain, ses yeux se portèrent sur une marque de caravane. Eriba Nova.

- On peut dire que c'est bien trouvé comme nom quand on sait qui est Nova...


	467. Les jardins d'Alice

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina retourna à Colmar plus vite que prévu. En effet, le sixième jour, il était prévu qu'elle aille à Strasbourg mais un cycliste danois accrocha l'arrière de la voiture familiale, forçant le père à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis 1984 : remplir un constat amiable. La famille se rendit donc à Colmar dans un point de leur assurance. Un phare arrière avait été cassé, il fallait bien déclarer le sinistre, qui ne fit que du dégât matériel, Dieu merci.

A côté de ce point assurance dont je tairai le nom, il y avait un fleuriste. Le magasin s'appelait Les Jardins d'Alice.

- Dieu a envoyé ce danois dans mon phare arrière droit pour que je trouve cette référence ! J'aime le Danemark !


	468. Sélestat

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le sixième jour, pour remplacer le phare arrière droit, la famille de Marina dut se rendre à Sélestat.

- Marina, note Sélestat. Dit le petit frère de la demoiselle

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle

- Car dans Sélestat, t'as Sélès.

Souriant à ce trait d'esprit, Marina s'exécuta.


	469. Pourquoi j'aime la démocratie

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours le sixième jour, Marina faisait le chemin Sélestat-Colmat pour annoncer à l'assurance que le feu avait été acquis et pour leur donner la facture de quatre-vingt neuf euros. Elle pensait à son cher blog. Cela lui manquait un peu de ne pas le tenir à jour. Elle repensa à un article et à sa réflexion sur le mot démocratie.

Elle avait écrit :

_Si j'aime le mot démocratie, c'est parce que dedans il y a Demos, mais il y a surtout Kratos._

- Ca fera une référence en plus...


	470. Un cirage symphonien

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le septième jour, Marina put enfin aller à Strasbourg ! Elle avait hâte car c'était la première ville française que sa chère Marie-Antoinette avait foulé avec son pied royal. Déambulant dans les rues, elle passa devant un cordonnier qui vendait du cirage. Mais de la marque saphir. Comme un anneau de pacte dans TOS.


	471. Vive les videgreniers!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

A Strasbourg, il y avait un vide-grenier de livres. Marina y jeta un œil. Et l'un des livres se nommait Le Mystère de Séraphin Monge, écrit par Pierre Magnan.

- Les joies des vide-greniers !


	472. Magical Starsign

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

A Strasbourg, il y avait un Cash Converters. Marina se dit qu'elle y trouverait des choses différentes du magasin qu'il y avait dans son cher Dunkerque. Elle trouva un jeu sur DS : Magical Starsign, un RPG dans la veine des Sword of Mana. Quand elle mit la cartouche dans sa console, elle regarda les parties qu'il y avait déjà. La première avait pour nom Shadow.

Marina réprima un rire.


	473. Les joies de la DVF

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le soir du septième jour, Marina regardait au soir le site d'un magasin de la DVF situé à Dunkerque, histoire de voir si il y avait des nouveautés. Et parmi les arrivages, il y avait une boite pour deck box appelée Yuan Shao.


	474. La foudre frappe toujours deux fois

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le huitième jour, Marina jouait à Magical Starsign. Si elle ne fut pas étonnée de trouver des nains, le nom d'un PNJ amical fit un peu plus d'effet. Didier. Comme le nom que Colette donne au chien d'Isélia près de la maison de Raine et Génis.

Oui, la fan retient même le nom des chiens.


	475. Les Demoiselles de Provence

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le huitième jour, Marina relut la fin d'un roman fini la veille : Les Demoiselles de Provence de Patrick de Carolis. L'intrigue était l'histoire des filles de Raimon de Provence, qui devinrent reines. Marguerite, reine de France, épouse de Saint-Louis. Eléonore, épouse du roi Henry d'Angleterre. Sancie, mariée à un frère du roi Henry. Béatrice, future mère de Charles le Boiteux. Et vers la fin, on évoqua Charles Martel. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence historique, Marina le savait mais elle se fit un plaisir immense à relever la référence qui n'en était pourtant pas vraiment une.


	476. Une pharmacie qui a du chien

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le huitième jour, Marina passait par Plainfing pour aller à Saint Léonard. Et dans cette ville, il y avait une pharmacie Didier. Marina eut un sourire.

- Comment ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt ?


	477. Franck le mécano

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours sur la route le huitième jour, Marina était désormais à Anould pour se rendre à un magasin appelé Z Game. Il y avait un garage. Un garage nommé Garage Franck.

- Depuis quand Franck Brunel est garagiste dans les Vosges ?


	478. La littérature classique anglaise

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina profitait de ses vacances pour lire. Le huitième jour, elle entama Emma de Jane Austen. Et dans Emma, il y avait une Anna et un Frank.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi j'aime tant Jane Austen.


	479. La fan retient tout!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina, le huitième jour, s'était procuré sur DS Final Fantasy IV, bien décidée à redonner une chance à la série. Elle lut la notice. Cela s'annonçait bien. Et soudain, elle lut le prénom de Rosa. Comme la jeune fille de la quête de la bague à perle rose dans TOS.

- Genre tu te souviens de ça ? S'exclama Plectrude

- Eh oui, on a la classe Symphonienne ou on ne l'a pas.


	480. Ninja Gaiden

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le huitième jour, le frère de Marina s'était trouvé Ninja Gaiden sur DS. Remarquant que très souvent, dans les notices, elle trouvait des références, elle lut celle du jeu. Plectrude en était inquiète. Marina avait pété son record de références sur l'échelle des vacances en Bretagne, à ce rythme, elle avait dépasser la quarantaine !

- Tiens dans Ninja Gaiden, il y a un PNJ appelé Muramasa. C'est pas un jeu d'épée pour Lloyd ça ?

Le frère vérifia. Marina avait vraiment une très bonne mémoire.

- Et une de plus... Soupira Plectrude


	481. Okami Den

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

- Marina, j'ai une référence pour toi ! Dit son frère au soir du huitième jour

La jeune fille l'écouta avec attention.

- Dans Okami Den sur DS, Kagu a des cartes de purification à la Sheena.

Marina réfléchit. C'était une bonne référence. Après tout, Sheena, dans l'introduction du jeu, bannissait un démon avec des cartes. Elle la nota .


	482. Princesses

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Minuit était passé, c'était le neuvième jour, le 20 juillet, le jour de la Sainte Marina. La jeune fille priait pour que ce jour lui porte chance. Elle se replongea dans la lecture de notice. Dans celle de Final Fantasy II sur PSP, il y avait une Hilda. Et bonus, elle aussi était une princesse.

- Ca commence bien !


	483. La guerre des lions

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le neuvième jour, sur sa couchette dans la caravane, Marina lut la notice du jeu Final Fantasy the war of the lions ( jeu pour PSP ) acquis quelques jours plus tôt. Et là, la liste fut longue :

- Une invocation Sylphe

- Des noms d'épées de Lloyd : Muramasa et Kotestu

- Une arme de Colette : Shuriken

- Une espèce de Chant Sacré ( attaque de Colette) : Seraph Song ( Chant du Séraphin)

- Une attaque de Génis : Cyclone

Marina fut ravie de sa trouvaille.


	484. TOS parmi mes amis

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le neuvième jour, Marina se consacra à la rédaction de ses cartes postales. Vingt-cinq destinataires. C'était plus qu'en Bretagne et encore, elle avait réuni en une carte toute une famille. Elle tomba sur l'enveloppe destinée à la carte pour son amie Marion. Dont le nom complet était Marion-Saphire.

- J'y avais jamais prêté attention avant...

Les joies des correspondances de vacances.


	485. TOS à Kaysersberg

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Une fois sa tâche d'épistolière du dimanche achevée, il fallait bien poster les cartes. Direction la poste de Kaysersberg ! Et dans la rue des Acacias, la rue où elle résidait pour ses quinze jours de vacances, il y avait une orthophoniste. Nommée Olivia Sérafin.

- TOS au pas de ma caravane !


	486. Emilie Didier

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le neuvième jour, après avoir posté ses cartes, Marina se promenait dans le charmant village médiéval de Kaysersberg. Elle passa près d'une maison où résidait une Emilie Didier.

- Décidément, je ne peux rien y faire, je suis poursuivie !


	487. TOS et mon entourage

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Après le coup Emilie Didier, Marina réalisa que TOS était même dans son entourage le plus proche. Le prénom de son médecin généraliste était Didier et feu l'un des cousins de son père s'appelait Didier.

- Programmée pour aimer TOS.


	488. Alerte Cobra

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

C'était le soir du neuvième jour. Marina dînait en regardant une série qu'elle n'aimait pas mais que son père adorait : Alerte Cobra. Elle suivait le feuilleton d'une oreille distraite quand soudain, son attention fut totale pour cette série pourtant dépréciée. Normal, quand on entend le prénom de l'épouse de Kratos Aurion, ça aide.


	489. Castlevania est dans la place!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Au matin du dixième jour, Marina regardait avec son frère un speedrun du jeu Castlevania Symphony of the night. La miss se croyait tranquille, elle avait tapé la veille toutes ses références. Mais c'était le destin en voulut autrement. Tel Sisyphe, Marina était condamnée à devoir rallumer son PC et à taper. Car elle trouva une poignée de références dans cette vidéo : la Marble Gallery, la Flamberge mais aussi, grâce à sa mémoire, Masamune, un jeu d'épée pour Lloyd.

Plectrude regarda le nombre de références acquises en dix jours. Quarante-huit. C'était hallucinant. Même la plus stricte et la plus fiable disciple de Sainte Patience ne saurait pas contenir cet esprit si englouti dans le monde onirique de Tales of Symphonia. Et le pire, la grosse ironie du sort, c'était qu'en traquant tout ce qui était sur Tales of Symphonia, images, objets, nouvelles, références, Marina était devenue elle-même un point de ralliement pour les fans.

- Cool ma vie... Je prendrais bien un biscuit. Pensa la conscience matérialisée


	490. Ghosts' n Goblins

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Vers la fin de l'après-midi du dixième jour, le frère de Marina leva la vitre de la caravane pour dire à sa sœur :

- J'ai une référence pour toi ! Dans le jeu Ultimate Ghosts' n Goblins sur PSP, tu as un item appelé Plume d'Ange !

Marina sourit. En effet, pas mal du tout. Elle essaya d'imaginer la douce Colette dans le monde infernal de la série Ghosts' n Goblins.

- Elle les latterait tous ! La lumière bat les ténèbres, c'est bien connu !

Ambroise sourit alors que Plectrude soupirait.


	491. Les joies des génériques

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le onzième jour, Marina regardait Cauchemar en cuisine. Et dans le générique de fin, il y avait une personne dénommée Caroline. Caroline Lloyd-Evans. Marina sauta sur l'occasion pour noter la référence.

- Cinquante référence en onze jours... Se désolait Plectrude

- C'est génial ! S'extasiait Ambroise

- C'est la classe. Rajouta Marina

Non seulement le record de Bretagne était battu mais en plus de ça, la miss avait fait le double. La Bretagne, ça vous gagne mais alors que dire de l'Alsace !


	492. Marta et la culture

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Après Cauchemar en cuisine, toujours le onzième jour, Marina zappait d'un air las. Quand soudain, sur Arte, elle tomba sur un concert de musique classique. Dont le compositeur était une certain Martha Argerich.

- Peut-être que la musique adoucira ses mœurs envers le pauvre Emil...


	493. La caravane de Nova!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le soir du onzième jour, Marina se rendait aux communs pour aller soulager sa pauvre vessie opprimée. A peine fut elle sortie de la caravane qu'elle fut agressée sans vergogne ! En effet, une caravane voisine d'origine allemande s'attaqua à elle avec sa marque : Nova.

- Ich liebe Deutchland !


	494. Lux Tenebrae

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

C'était le douzième jour, la veille du départ pour Marina vers son Dunkerque chéri. Elle allait enfin pouvoir tenir son blog, veiller sur ses forums, poster ses fictions, faire des amvs... Elle se promenait dans le village de Kaysersberg avec ses parents. Sa mère émit le désir d'entrer dans un PMU. Marina regarda les livres proposés. Et parmi eux, de Giacometti Ravenne, il y avait Lux Tenebrae.

- Même TOS 2 me poursuit...


	495. Sage Moonblood

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Assise à la terrasse du salon de thé de Kaysersberg, Marina feuilletait Voici. Il y avait un article sur la mort du fils de Stallone. Fils qui s'appelait Sage. Mais Marina eut trop mal au cœur pour cet homme éploré pour tenter une vague. Elle prit la référence et ce fut tout.


	496. Les mots à rayer

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le treizième jour, Marina attendait d'aller au restaurant. Elle jouait aux mots à rayer. Et un assemblage de lettres la fit sourire. Les lettres formaient le prénom de Raine Sage.


	497. Terra Nova

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le lendemain de son arrivée, Marina alla récupérer son labrador laissé à ses grands-parents, qui s'étaient fait une joie de sa présence. Elle profita d'une discussion entre adulte pour feuilleter le programme TV. Et ce vendredi là, sur une chaîne du câble, devait passer un film nommé Terra Nova.

- Il n'y a jamais de repos pour une fan.


	498. Le livre de Maxwell

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait sur priceminister pour se trouver des livres sur Elizabeth I. Hélas, la majorité était en import. Et parmi les auteurs sur la Reine Vierge, il y en avait un qui se nommait Robin Maxwell.

- Alors c'était ce livre là que Maxwell avait sur lui quand on a passé le pacte avec lui !


	499. Les joies des noms

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait grandi avec Pokémon. Elle avait vu naître la série, avait vu grandir la première saison et le nom Pokémon devenir une franchise. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'elle avait la trilogie Pokémon sur GBA, elle ne remarqua sa particularité que bien plus tard. Leur noms. Sur les trois, deux avaient les noms des pierres des anneaux pour les pactes de Sheena. Rubis pour Gnome et Saphir pour Celsius.


	500. Le podcast français

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Sur youtube, Marina écoutait une chanson où il y avait Norman et Cyprien. La chanson se nommait Lendemains Difficiles. Et elle était faite par un certain PV Nova.

- Maintenant, les références du podcast français me mènent à TOS...


	501. Orochi game designer?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina alla pour la première fois en deux semaines à Cash Converters. Elle regardait les jeux PSP. Son regard fut attiré par un jeu à cause de son titre : King of Fighters Orochi Saga.

- Le frère de Kuchinawa a fait une école de game design ?


	502. Overdose de Lloyd

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina reçut une review d'un anonyme ( car non connecté) qui s'était donné pour surnom Demonlord.

_Demonlord: Yo! Juste pour dire que j'adore tes fics et celle-ci en particulier_ _(même si franchement, je me demande comment tu as fait autant de chapitres). Je_ _ne sais pas trop si cela t'intéresses mais j'ai une petite référence pour toi._ _Actuellement je suis a Cambridge (oui en Angleterre) et dans le centre-ville,_ _il y a un resto qui s'appelle "the Regal". Excellent nom, au vu du prestige_ _culinaire de l'aristocrate aux cheveux bleu. Mais autre chose: il y a un_ _panneau a l'entrée ou est marque "Lloyds"... (gros blanc). Oui avec un "s"._ _Comme s'il y avait une vingtaine de petits Lloyd a l'intérieur en train de_ _dire "Hi!" avec une petite voie a la 2 minutes du peuple... Désolé, je suis_ _parti dans un délire. En tout cas merci et félicitation pour ton chef-d'œuvre_ _(ou encyclopédie plutôt). Je souhaite bien du courage a Plectrude aussi, je_ _compatis. Enfin ma conscience compatit. Mais personnellement, je suis_ _impatient de la péter un câble. (désolé je suis sadique). Donc bon courage a_ _tous!_

- Tu connais un endroit où il y a une vingtaine de mini Lloyd ? Putain, je viens direct ! Lloyd ! Kyah !

Ne jamais mentionner Lloyd Irving à Marina.


	503. Les notices sont mes bestah

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina feuilleta la notice de Blade Dancer.

- Alors, on a des gants de cuir, Gladius qui est une épée pour Kratos/Zélos, un sabre...

- Mais t'as mémorisé le compendium ou quoi ?

Plectrude se rabattit sur un paquet de chips.


	504. Lloyd aime les oiseaux!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En lisant la notice de Blade Dancer, Marina se souvint qu'elle avait déjà fait un chapitre à cause de PNJ qui s'appelait Didier et Lillia. Puis elle se souvint d'autre chose. Dans Fire Emblem Path of Radiance, Reyson faisait allusion à sa sœur ainée. Qui s'appelait Lillia.

- Lloyd est amoureux d'une représentante du peuple héron ?


	505. Magnus le transformer

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait déjà vu la vidéo Transformers de l'AVGN mais bon, quand on s'ennuie, revoir ce que l'on apprécie aide à la lutte contre ce fléau. Elle eut raison de le faire. Car elle remarqua un petit détail sur l'écran de fin du jeu japonais. Ultra Magnus.

- Je ne l'ai pourtant pas vu Magnus dans le film...


	506. Le retour de Wild Arms 5

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était bloquée depuis des mois dans Wild Arms 5. Désespérée, elle se rendit sur le topic d'aide de Wild Arms 5 sur JVC. Et parmi les questions la précédant, il y en avait une à propos de quelque chose qui avait le nom d'Asgard.

- On peut dire que là, c'est vraiment un coup du hasard...


	507. Les joies des mots fléchés

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait une habitude une fois le nouveau numéro de Voici arrivé chez elle. Elle le feuilletait puis faisait les mots fléchés. Elle tomba sur une case dont la définition était : Protozoaire.

- Il y a trop de lettres pour que je puisse inscrire Noishe.


	508. Un anniversaire béni

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina fêtait en avance l'anniversaire d'une amie. Elle mangea une part de gâteau chez elle, séance photo, Sportica puis fast food. Et au Sportica, pendant que Marina enfilait ses rollers, elle entendit une mère appeler :

- Alicia !

Marina sourit. TOS avait béni l'anniversaire de son amie.


	509. Une maîtresse Symphonienne

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours encline à se cultiver, Marina lisait les pages sur les personnages historiques de Wikipédia, qui étaient en général bien faites. Elle était partie d'Elisabeth d'Autriche, alias Sissi, puis avait fait celles de ses enfants. Elle en était à la petite dernière, Marie-Valérie. Et même dans les méandres de la vie de la dernière fille de l'Empereur François-Joseph, TOS réussit à frapper. Car le mari de Marie-Valérie avait une maîtresse appelée Stéphanie.

Stéphanie Richter.


	510. Pseudonyme

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Depuis un moment, Marina recevait des pubs sur son blogs qui vantaient les mérites de sites en tout genre. Marina y voyait un signe que le blog marchait bien. Une fois n'était pas coutume, elle reçut une pub. D'une certaine Nao Shiina.

- Et là, l'orthographe est bonne car japonaise !


	511. Médicament

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

C'était le matin, Marina s'était réveillée. Après son pipi matinal, pour se rendre à la cuisine afin de se restaurer, il lui fallait passer par la salle à manger. Et en passant par là, elle vit sur la table une boîte de médicaments appelée Celestène. Se souvenant de l'affaire Sélestat, elle releva le nom. Après tout, certains écrivaient bien le nom de la sœur de Zélos avec un C.


	512. Comment illuminer une journée

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

N'en pouvant plus d'être enfermée, Marina se promena dans Dunkerque et ses pas la menèrent à Cash Converters. Dans le rayon DVD, il y avait un film appelé Le Prince de Sicile. Et parmi les acteurs principaux, il y avait un certain Lloyd Bridges. La journée était peut-être ennuyeuse, mais elle n'était pas si mal que ça après tout.


	513. Volt, star malgré lui

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Ayant des jeux à revendre, Marina se rendit à Dock Games. Après avoir fait sa tâche, elle regarda les jeux DS. Parmi eux, une adaptation d'un film Disney. Volt, star malgré lui.

- C'est sûr que Volt est devenu une star malheureusement célèbre à Mizuho...


	514. Vive l'anglais!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était dans sa période « Victoria, reine d'Angleterre ». Elle lut la page wiki de son mari Albert. Ne trouvant pas de quoi nourrir son esprit, elle la mit en anglais. Et là, elle ft plus satisfaite. Surtout quand un biographe qui avait écrit sur Albert se nommait Philip Magnus.


	515. Jak renegade

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était de sortie ce jour-là. Elle errait dans les rayons d'un magasin de jeux d'occasion. Quand soudain, une jaquette de jeu PS2 attira son attention.

Jak Renegade

Marina nota la référence et passa son chemin.


	516. Souvenirs électroniques

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En rangeant sa chambre, Marina retrouva son premier téléphone portable : un Motorola V360 à clapet vert et blanc. Elle en avait changé à regret car hélas, il commençait à avoir des bugs. Ce même téléphone avait servi pour une représentation théâtrale dans laquelle elle avait été une danseuse figurante lors de sa première année. Puis, Marina eut un souvenir. Parmi les musiques pré-enregistrées, une de ses préférées s'appelait Onyx. Comme la petite pierre dans Tales of Symphonia.


	517. Les JO

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina écoutait d'une oreille distraite les épreuves de natation olympiques quand soudain elle releva la tête. Une des nageuses s'appelait Mylène.


	518. Relena Peacecraft, amie d'Aster?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le tout premier manga de Marina fut Gundam Wing. Aussi était il naturel qu'elle ait la série animée en dvd. Elle les regarda un coup en anglais quand soudain une vérité la rattrapa. En anglais, Relena se disait Rilina. Et Rilena se prononçait de la même manière. Or il y avait une Rilena dans TOS DOTNW.

- Relena Peacecraft, ancienne amie d'Aster ?


	519. Le retour de YugiOh!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était tranquille, sur le lit en hauteur de son frère, ne pensant à rien quand soudain, comme très souvent, elle se souvint de quelque chose. Dans Yugi-Oh, il y avait un antagoniste qui s'appelait Bakura. Comme le monstre qui ne prend que un PV de dégâts quand on le tape dans TOS.


	520. Un Mithos ça va, deux bonjour les dégâts

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait la nouvelle vidéo de Norman. Vidéo appelée Les Serial Mythos. Elle savait bien qu'il parlait des menteurs, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer une vidéo parlant d'une multitude de Mithos. Surtout que l'on trouvait comme orthographe Mythos pour le prénom d'Yggdrasill.


	521. Il n'y a pas d'heure pour TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était à une soirée, la première où elle découcha. Son amie Sona y était et elle lui parlait de sa sortie à Walibi. A trois heures et demi du matin.

- J'ai une référence pour toi. Un des personnages chanteurs crées par le parc s'appelle Ondine et elle est une déesse de l'eau.

Comme quoi, il n'y a pas d'heures pour les références TOS.


	522. Les joies de la douche

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina rentra vers midi de sa soirée pour les vingt ans de son amie. Elle alla prendre une douche bien méritée. Elle regarda les produits. Le shampoing de sa mère était Pantene Pro V Aqua Light.

- Donc, j'ai un centurion mêlé à une attaque de Luna, esprit de la lumière ? Hardcore !


	523. Le héros de Death Note

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

A la suite de sa réflexion sur le shampoing de sa maman, Marina se souvint que le héros de Death Note était Light Yagami.

- C'est sûr qu'il était une lumière ce gars... Mais pas vraiment éclairé sur son destin...


	524. Préprogrammée pour aimer TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Dans le genre pré-programmée pour être fan de TOS, Marina était ce qu'il se faisait de mieux. Car après une prof de sa mère dont le nom de famille était Brunel, ses grands-parents paternels avaient à un moment habité Somain. Et leurs voisins se nommaient Monique et Emile.

Pré-programmée.


	525. L'art de choisir ses exemples

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait une pub de Lidl. Ils faisaient une semaine spéciale pour tout ce qui était peinture, dessin etc. Et pour illustrer ce que l'on pouvait faire avec un set de pyrogravure, quelqu'un avait gravé le prénom Anna sur une planche de bois. Marina ne put s'empêcher de penser à Dirk quand il fit la tombe de Madame Kratos Aurion, de son prénom Anna.


	526. Les références de Demonlord

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina reçut une nouvelle review de Demonlord avec des références.

_Yo! Passons les détails. Affaire prioritaire: Lloyd a perdu l'épee de son père! Explications: je jouais a Tales of the Abyss sur 3DS, et au détour de mes promenades a la recherche des quetes annexes, je me rends dans un volcan du nom de "Mont Zaleho". Et, dans un recoin, à côté d un coffre (oui à côté pas dedans) je trouve une épée plantée dans le sol: la Flamberge... Lloyd... Quand même.  
>Voila. J'espère que tu vas continuer à nous dévoiler ton savoir TOSesque et si tu joues a ce jeu (si ce n est déjà fait) prévois des aspirines pour Plectrude. Bon courage a tous.<br>PS: Guy, l'un des personnages, utilise certaines attaques de Lloyd comme Tiger blade, tempest ou Beast. _

- En effet, c'est pas très soigneux ça... Mais comment s'est-elle retrouvée là ? Avant de partir dans sa quête des exsphères, Lloyd l'avait laissée sur la tombe de sa mère, comme ça, une part de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé au point de porter son enfant serait toujours avec elle.


	527. Merci Alienor!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina reçut des reviews d'Alienor avec à la clé, des nouvelles références.

_- Pour info, dans les Chevaliers d'Emeraude d'Anne Robillard, l'un des anciens chevaliers et en partie un antagoniste de l'histoire s'appelle Onyx... _

_-Mon prof d'anglais de collège s'appelait aussi Didier... _

_-Dans les Chevaliers d'Emeraude, il y avait un autre Chevalier qui s'appelait Sage, mari de Kira ! Il s'est fait posséder par Onyx. Etrange, non ? _

- Je ne savais pas tout ça moi ! Merci !


	528. Origin et le jeu vidéo?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Par curiosité, Marina lut la notice du disque additionnel du jeu The Sims Medieval. Le jeu pouvait être installé via la plate-forme de jeu Origin.

- Ce sont des gameurs à Welgaia ?


	529. Jeu de noms

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Pour un projet vidéo particulier, Marina fut amenée à rejouer à The Sims Medieval. Et dans une des quêtes, une antagoniste s'appelait Brunelle. Mais comme c'était en rapport avec sa vidéo, cela ne la surprit pas tant que ça.


	530. Un autre jeu de nom

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours dans les Sims Médiéval, Marina tomba sur une pirate nommée Brunehilde. Après la reine de France vint l'armure du Cruxis de Kratos Aurion.


	531. Les aléas des comptoirs à DVDs

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était allée à Virgin. Elle errait dans le rayon dvd quand une jaquette de film attira son attention. En même temps, quelle idée que d'appeler son films Centrurion...


	532. Les références d'Olivia

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina reçut une review d'une certaine Olivia, qui apporta elle aussi sa pierre à l'édifice virtuel de la jeune fan.

_Salut à toi, Renégate! Elle est cool ta vie, hahaha! J'aime bien tes petits délires, ça me rappelle moi dans mon jeune temps.; je souriais toute seule "comme une débile" quand je lisais " squale " ou même le mot " arme " quand j'étais dans ma période final fantasy. Depuis que je lis cette fic j'ai l'impression d'être envahie par les références à TOS, que j'ai re-fini ya quelques jours. Ne serait-ce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai réagi en lisant le nom de Chris ...Botti! En plus, j'étais à côté d'une Colette! Mais le comble (ce que je n'aurais pas remarqué si je ne t'avais pas lue) c'est que le nom de cette Colette, c'est Lunber! L'anagramme de Brunel ! Trop morte de rire! Je me suis dit que je devais partager ça! Sinon, continue, un peu de folie dans ce monde ça fait pas de mal! ... Ah si, à Plectrude (et Ambroise ) '  
>tsuzuke yo! <em>

- Le coup de Colette et du nom en anagramme, ça m'a achevée !


	533. Les joies des brocantes

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Tous les quinze août, dans la ville de Marina, il y avait une méga brocante. Elle y alla avec son frère qui était en quête de jeux rétro. Déjà, en sortant de chez elle, il y avait une voiture dont la plaque d'immatriculation comportait les lettres BE. Comme Barge Elementale.

Puis à la brocante, elle vit un verre de la marque Ondine.

- Ca valait le coup de se lever tôt !


	534. Vive Télé Z!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina feuilletait le programme télé. A un moment, un téléfilm australien allait passer. L'incroyable voyage de Mary Bryant.

- J'ignorais que Régal avait une sœur qui aimait voyager...


	535. La référence de Samuel

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le frère de Marina entra en trombe dans la chambre de sa sœur aînée.

- J'ai une référence pour toi ! Dans le jeu gameboy color Astérix et Obélix contre César, tu dois combattre des centurions.

Puis il retourna dans sa chambre. Clair, net, précis.


	536. Le truc con

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Comme très souvent, Marina eut une réflexion de merde.

- C'est sympa Astérix. Car dans Astérix, t'as Aster.

Plectrude prit ses cachets, sentant la migraine monter.


	537. Joies facebookiennes

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était sur facebook quand elle vit qu'un de ses contacts avait mis une notification. Et cette personne avait pour pseudo Nova Smith.

- Il doit avoir le WIFI dans sa caravane Nova.


	538. Emil et sa cabane au fond du jardin

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était chez sa tante pour ses cinquante ans.

- Où est Tonton ?

- Dans son cabanon !

- Comme Emile !

La tante se mit à expliquer que, son voisin Emile, quand il était énervé par sa femme, il allait s'enfermer dans son cabanon. Marina imagina la scène avec Emil et Marta. Elle eut un sourire.


	539. Un peu d'Altamira chez Marina

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait déjà eu une réflexion selon laquelle sa ville était comme Palmacosta, car port de plaisance. Mais aussi comme Asgard avec ses sites historiques et le vent. Mais au final, sa ville était aussi comme Altamira : casino et plage, station balnéaire. Encore une raison de plus d'aimer son cher Dunkerque.


	540. Sonic et TOS

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina s'était acheté Sonic Advance sur GBA. Et comme son amie Sona avait fait un article de blog où elle rapprochait Sonic et TOS, Marina prit aussi des notes pour pouvoir rédiger plus tard un article réponse. Voilà ses prises de notes :

Une zone casino comme à Altamira

Une zone difficile d'accès comme chez les Renégats

Une zone enneigée comme les plaines de Flanoir

Un niveau au style qui rappelait les ruines du mausolée de Balacruf

La Némésis de Sonic, c'est l'eau. Comme Botta.

Si on fait sauter Sonic et qu'on appuie sur A, il fait une attaque qui ressemble à Tempête.

Les émeraudes du chaos régissent l'équilibre du monde. Comme les noyaux des centurions.

L'émeraude mère contrôle les émeraudes du chaos. Tout comme Ratatosk est le maître des centurions.

Dans Sonic, pour rester en vie, il te faut minimum un anneau. C'est un peu comme l'anneau de résurrection en fait.


	541. MarieAntoinette

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina adorait Marie-Antoinette. C'était bien connu. Mais il y eut une découverte qui la fit aimer un peu plus cette reine. Son nom autrichien était Maria Antonia Anna Josepha Joanna.

- Pitoyable... Dit Plectrude

- Prends un cookie Plectrude. Lui proposa Ambroise qui esquiva peu après le poing droit de la conscience.


	542. Marble via colissimo?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait une vidéo de Ian, membre du groupe Smosh qui faisait des vidéos sur le net. C'était un épisode de Ian is bored et il ouvrait en compagnie d'Anthony, l'autre membre, les courriers de fan.

- Someone sent us marbles.

Traduction : On nous a envoyé des billes.

Mais Marina imagina la pauvre petite vieille envoyée via colissimo.


	543. Tales of Xillia 2

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina avait trouvé sur un site de jeux vidéo des nouvelles concernant Tales of Xillia 2. Etant membre d'un forum qui parlait des Tales of, elle leur posta la nouvelle. Et parmi les nouvelles, il y avait un personnage appelé Nova.


	544. Le roi des Zombies se prend pour Génis!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina lisait le tome onze de Shikabane Hime. Ce manga faisait toujours sa joie. Makina y était pour beaucoup. Le tome était concentré sur l'assassinat du roides zombies. Qui pour éteindre le feu utilisa un sort appelé Dispersion.

- Majesté, ne vous prenez pas pour Génis, le petit prétentieux imbuvable ! Vous valez mieux que ça quoi !


	545. Bob Dylan

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était sur Youtube quand une pub sur le côté droit de la fenêtre attira son attention. Le nouvel album de Bob Dylan s'appelait Tempest. Ayant un petit sourire, elle nota la référence.


	546. Miss Olivia

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina reçut une nouvelle review d'Olivia. Qui la gâta en référence.

_Je sais plus si Brunehilde c'est le nom d'une walkyrie (oui, comme l'arme de Lloyd) ou un truc du genre mais je profite du fait que ma mère regarde en ce moment "Ponyo sur la falaise " de Miyazaki pour dire que Brunehilde c'est apparemment le vrai nom de Ponyo. Sinon, je crois me souvenir que dans harry porter 7 le livre, fred weasley voulait s'appeler "Rapiere " sur la radio potterville. ( 'sais pas pourquoi je m'souviens de ce passage... ) _

- Merci Miss !


	547. DJ Yuan!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était allée à Easy Cash cet après-midi là quand un article attira son attention. Une boîte DJ Hero. Avec comme sous-titre : Renegade. La jeune femme eut l'idée tordue d'une fiesta dans la base renégate.

- DJ Yuan est dans la place !


	548. Martel tient une sex line!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait un podcast de Minute Papillon sur le formatage des idées. A un moment, le podcasteur faisait une parodie de Platon qui avait l'idée que l'on apprenait que pour se souvenir car on sait tout à la base. Et à un moment :

- 3615 Martel !

Marina se mit à rire.

- Ca fait téléphone rose. Dit crûment Plectrude

La jeune femme tenta d'imaginer la scène. Son cerveau afficha Error 404 not found.


	549. Oreille Musicale

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina s'était trouvée à Easy Cash Battle Arena Toshinden sur PS1. Elle y joua un peu, tombant sur Sofia. Mais le début de son thème musical lui semblait familier, non pas à cause du fait qu'elle avait joué à la version gameboy. Cela lui rappela une musique de TOS DOTNW. Elle trouva le morceau en question. Même son frère admit que ça y ressemblait.

La fan a l'oreille musicale.


	550. Blade

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

S'ennuyant, Marina était assise lascivement sur un fauteuil de son salon. En zappant les chaînes, elle tomba sur un anime nommé Blade sur la chaîne Game One. Ca avait l'air pas mal. Elle regarda.

- Les Elus obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent.

Dégainant son fidèle téléphone, Marina enregistra la référence.


	551. Jennifer chez les Brunel?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était dans la salle d'attente de sa nouvelle dentiste, l'ancien ayant du arrêter son travail pour cause de maladie. Rien de grave, juste le contrôle annuel. Elle prit le magazine Closer qui était à sa gauche et le feuilleta. Il y avait un article sur Jennifer, la gagnante de la Star Academy 1.

- Jennifer a salué tout le monde chez Colette.

Marina sourit. Il était normal que Colette connaisse du monde de la jet-set. Elle était l'Elue après tout !


	552. Le badge d'Inezia

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours dans sa quête de références dans les notices de jeux, Marina lut celle de Poékmon Blanc. Son labeur fut récompensé. Le badge d'Inezia de la ville de Méanville était le badge Volt.


	553. Merci JDG!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait la nouvelle vidéo du JDG sur Platoon et Metal Gear sur NES. Sur l'écran titre de Platoon, il y avait à un moment ce nom : Hemdale Film Corp.

- Marina, ce n'est pas la même orthographe...

- Et alors ? Ca se prononce pareil !

Plectrude se resservit un Nesquick pour se donner du courage.


	554. Maxwell a fait un jeu vidéo!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina était de sortie avec son frère dans un magasin de jeux d'occasion. Elle tomba sur un jeu DS.

- Les énigmes de Maxwell... Pas con. Rien que pour le faire venir, c'est une énigme avec ses histoires d'anneaux.


	555. ReBirth the lunatic taker

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le frère de Marina s'était procuré le tome 4 de Re-Birth the lunatic taker. Marina suivait un peu, cela n'était pas une de ses lectures favorites, mais elle était suffisamment intéressante pour lui donner envie de savoir la suite. Marina avait déjà relevé que pour augmenter ces vies, on pouvait tuer des anges. Elle se dit que Kratos, Mithos et Yuan feraient mieux de se cacher. Reiji, Ayaka et Natsuhi parlait avec le fondateur d'une guilde qui avait mis en place un système où la trahison entre récolteurs n'existait pas. Et à un moment, il dit :

- Porter préjudice à un camarade apporte au renégat une souffrance dix mille fois plus sévère.

Marina trouva cela très beau. Puis le naturel revint.

- Ca pourrait être une règle de la déontologie des Renégats ça...


	556. Games of Thrones

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Depuis peu, Marina s'intéressait à la série Games of Thrones. Fallait dire aussi que Natalie Dormer, l'inoubliable Anne Boleyn de The Tudors était dedans. Alors, avant de se lancer dans l'achat hypothétique de la série, elle regarda des extraits sur youtube. Fallait croire que la nouveauté lui allait. Dans l'épisode 8 de la saison 1, un homme avait dit :

- I am the man you want leading the vanguard !

L'acteur qui jouait Viserys s'appelait Harry Lloyd. Et parmi les maisons de nobles dans la série, il y avait une maison Martell.

- Bon, bah, Games of Thrones, affaire à suivre !


	557. Connaître le compendium ça aide

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina refaisait une partie de Pokémon Blanc. En sauvant un Muuna des griffes de la Team Plasma, elle obtint un objet appelé Boule Fumée.

- Dans TOS il y en a une ! Elle augmente la rapidité pour s'enfuir des combats !

Facepalm pour Plectrude.


	558. TOS et Mister V

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait à nouveau le clip de la chanson de Mister V : Summer Montagne. Et à la fin de la chanson, dans les remerciements spéciaux, il y avait : Avec la participation de Lloyd. La jeune femme tenta d'imaginer la scène. Lloyd aurait été chiche de se trémousser sur le rythme de Mister V.


	559. Les références de Demonlord 2

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina reçut une nouvelle review de Demonlord qui la gâta à nouveau en références.

_Yo! Toujours aussi impressionnante! C est juste incroyable que tu aies écrit autant de chapitre. J ai quelques nouvelles à propos de Lloyd. En jouant à Tales of the Abyss, apres avoir commence une deuxieme partie, histoire de faire toutes les quetes, j ai decouvert que Lloyd a aussi perdu l autre glaive materiel… on peut le trouver sous le nom de "vorpal sword" au mont roneal (une montagne enneigee). Pas de surprise je sais, mais… Lloyd a perdu autre chose. A Nam codamba (une ville cachee difficile d acces et repaire des Dark wings (un groupe de voleur)) on peut voir la tunique rouge de Lloyd parmi les costumes… Lloyd franchement. Comment t as pu perdre tes fringues. Tu es qui? Grey de Fairy tail?!  
>Autre chose. Cette fois, l info vient d un manga du nom de "Phi Brain: puzzle of God". Je m excuse a l avance aupres de Kratos (ne me tue pas s'il-te-plait). Dans ce manga, il y a un personnage du nom de Anna. Il s agit d'un personage tres feminin, tres doue en peinture et qui adore peindre. Ajoutons egalement qu il edt toujours souriant et insousciant. Leger soucis: c'est un garcon en fait… sur ce bon courage avec cette folle mais impressionnante encyclopedie. Moi je crois que je vais aller me cacher. (pas envie de me faire pourfendre ou foudroyer par un judgement!) <em>

- Que dire à part merci ?

Plectrude se tut. Marina était folle. Mais elle avait gardé son sens de la gratitude et des bonnes manières.


	560. In Memoriam

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Ce soir là, une légende s'était éteinte. Le premier homme à avoir marché sur la lune avait rejoint les étoiles. Marina remarqua à ce moment là que cet homme s'appelait comme le bras droit de Dorr. Mais elle n'en éprouva aucun plaisir. Le monde était en deuil.

R.I.P Neil Armstrong


	561. Les allusions d'Alienor

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Toujours fidèle pour les reviews, Alienor avait envoyé à Marina ses « allusions », comme elle les avait nommées :

_Hop hop, je reviens pour une nouvelle fournée, imprévue celle-là ! Simplement, en lisant "Quand Hitler s'empara du lapin rose" (ma lecture actuelle), j'ai repéré pas mal d'allusions (plutôt que références, et encore, le mot est peut-être encore mal choisi). Ainsi, lorsque Anna arrive en France, elle reçoit des cours d'une professeur retraitée appelée... Mademoiselle Martel. Puis, lorsqu'elle va à l'école, la première rencontre qu'elle fait est celle d'une fille nommée Colette (une brunette, en revanche)._

_Je trouve ça amusant, pour ma part. _

- Merci beaucoup, parce que des allusions aussi cool, ça envoie du boudin créole !


	562. Les délires de Sona

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Sona était très fan du délire encyclopédique de son amie Marina. Aussi, sur son blog, en donnant à la miss l'autorisation de les poster sur sa fic, elle avait fait sa propre version de Elle est cool ta vie ! Tu veux un biscuit ? Et voici le résultat :

_Après avoir posté des critiques de films sur le site d'Allocine, un de ses sites favoris, Justine décida de revoir sur son profil les précédentes critiques qu'elle avait posté.__  
><em>_Elle tomba sur une page où elle avait critiqué le film ___Freaky Friday: Dans la peau de ma mère___, avec Jamie Lee Curtis et Lindsay Lohan. Ce film raconte l'histoire d'une mère, psychologue qui doit se remarier (car elle est veuve), mais sa fille, lycéenne et guitariste d'un groupe de rock avec ses amies, n'est pas du même avis. Le lendemain d'une violente dispute, la mère et la fille se retrouvent dans le corps l'une de l'autre et vivront ce que ressent l'une de l'autre.__  
><em>_Justine se souvient alors d'une chose: Si elle ne se souvenait plus du nom de la mère, jouée par Jamie Lee Curtis (qui s'appelle Tess en fait), elle se rappela que la fille de ce personnage, jouée par Lindsay Lohan, se nomme Anna. Elle imagina alors Anna Aurion en rock star et en femme rebelle...___

_"Non, finalement, Kratos a trouvé LA bonne Anna. Je vais arrêter mon délire, car j'ai quand même du respect pour elle et pour son courage. RIP Anna Aurion..."_

_Un soir, Justine décide de revoir le dessin animé de Disney __Alice aux Pays des Merveilles__, long-métrage qu'elle adorait regarder quand elle était enfant.__  
><em>_Elle le visionna sur YouTube. Quand elle regarde attentivement le générique de début, elle remarqua un truc qui la chiffonne: Elle mit la vidéo sur Pause et regarda l'image se présentant à elle: Le monteur (film editor en original) du film se nommait Lloyd Richardson...__  
><em>_Elle supposa alors que c'est pour cette raison que Lloyd s'endormait souvent en cours._

La folie, ça se répand comme une traînée de poudre.


	563. Là, on touche le fond!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

S'ennuyant, Marina regardait des vidéos sur internet. Et soudain, elle fit une découverte. Dans les familles par défauts des Sims 2, dans le quartier de Montsimpa, le fils de la famille Dourève s'appelait Dirk.

- Mais t'as que ça à faire de tes journées ? Se désolait Plectrude

- Si je m'occupe d'Ambroise, tu fais la gueule.

- Normal, il nourrit ta folie au lieu de la freiner !

- Tu sais, je crois que je suis si fêlée que même Carglass a abandonné.*

Plectrude prit un morceau de tarte, c'était mieux de se défouler sur la nourriture que sur l'autre timbré au cheveux violets.

_* Ceci est une blague de Kriss de Minute Papillon dans l'épisode « Le monde est fou »._


	564. Les délires de Sona deuxième round

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

La folie, c'est contagieux. Alors, même si elle avait déjà fait des délires, Sona en écrivit d'autres à la sauce EECTV! TVUB ?

_Alors qu'elle avait fini de regarder le JT de 13 heures, Justine alla dans le menu de service de vidéos à la demande. Elle va dans la plate-forme DisneyTek où l'on peut visionner et télécharger définitivement des films et séries Disney. Elle regarda la liste de films et décida de revoir la bande-annonce de _Ratatouille_, l'un des derniers films d'animations de ces studios qu'elle a vu. Elle se souvient alors d'une chose: La cuisinière travaillant dans le même restaurant que Linguini (l'un des persos principaux du film) s'appelle Colette..._

_Autre signe du destin qui m'a conduit vers la folie ToS et l'amour pour notre Colette bien aimée? Peut-être... _

_Toujours sur DisneyTek, Justine fait des découvertes plus ou moins hallucinantes: Son amie Marina avait vu le titre du film _Volt Star malgré lui_ et l'avait noté en référence dans sa fic _Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?. _Juju le savait, mais n'avait pas prêté attention. Elle se mettait à rire en repensant à cette référence.  
>Mais le pire reste à venir.<br>Justine s'arrêta sur l'affiche de _Prom_, un téléfilm. Curieuse, elle appuya sur la touche OK de sa télécommande pour lire le synopsis. Elle souria alors, car l'héroine du film se nomme Nova._

_"Mais où va le monde? Vers la folie ToS?" _


	565. Encore un signe!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina lisait une énième fois la fiche TOS sur JVC. Elle regarda les dates de sorties. Et une fit mouche. Le 13 juillet aux USA. Le 13 juillet. La date d'anniversaire d'une de ses cousines et le jour de la Saint Henri, prénom de son grand-père maternel.

- Décidément... C'est un signe ! Je dois guider le peuple vers cette Bible qu'est TOS !

Plectrude n'en pouvait plus. Alors elle alla se coucher après une bonne tisane.


	566. Les nouvelles allusions d'Alienor

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En tapant ses chapitres, Marina se rendit compte qu'elle avait omis une autre allusion d'Alienor ! Toute honteuse, elle décida de rectifier le tir.

_Hum, dans "Les enfants de la lampe magique" (je sais plus le nom de l'auteur et je m'en fiche, en fait), l'un des oncles des héros s'appelle Neil. Enfin, oncles... Je vais te faire un spoiler, ils ont été transformés en chiens par leur belle-soeur pour avoir tenté un sale coup contre leur frère. Quelle charmante famille..._

_Sinon, en ce moment, j'entame un roman de Judith Kerr, "Quand Hitler s'empara du lapin rose", où l'héroïne s'appelle Anna. Et dans une nouvelle naturaliste de Maupassant, "Hautot père et fils", le fils bâtard de Hautot père se prénomme Emile._

_Voilà pour les références, je te souhaite une bonne journée, et bientôt une bonne rentrée. _

- Merci Miss, bonne rentrée à toi et à tous mes lecteurs !


	567. On veut la mort de Plectrude!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina s'ennuyait. Alors elle créa une famille Brunel dans les Sims, avec Phaidra, Frank et Colette version petite. Phaidra émit le désir d'avoir un nouveau petit-enfant à cajoler. Donc Marina fit en sorte que la maisonnée adopte un enfant. Et la nouvelle arrivante s'appelait Anna.

- A ce niveau-là, le jeu veut ta mort Plectrude...


	568. Alice dans Titeuf!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Le frère de Marina, en rangeant sa chambre, avait retrouvé la BD numéro onze de Titeuf, intitulée Mes meilleurs copains. Dans une page de la BD, à un moment, Titeuf recevait la visite de Tata Alice. Déjà un point. Puis Titeuf pense :

- Tata Alice, elle doit être un super agent secret, en tout cas, elle est hyper entraînée au combat !

- Ouais, bah, comme la Alice de TOS, j'ai envie de dire... Pensa Marina


	569. Clash of Heroes

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

En Alsace, Marina s'était offert le jeu Clash of Heroes, might and magic. Un jeu de stratégie bien corsé, addictif, où une erreur est fatale ! Elle regarda les unités ennemies. Parmi elles, des anges.

- Purée, on dirait les Anges guerriers du Cruxis !


	570. Une histoire de chiens

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Non loin de chez Marina, à Bray-Dunes, depuis quelques jours, une histoire secouait la région mais en bien. Un homme promenait ses deux labradors femelles dans les dunes quand celles-ci s'arrêtèrent et forçant leur maître à faire un arrêt. Les chiennes avaient retrouvé une dame qui était portée disparue depuis quelques jours. De plus, alors que le maître était partie avec l'une des chiennes chercher du secours, l'autre était restée auprès de la personne. La dame fut emmenée à l'hôpital et va mieux désormais. L'histoire fit le tour des blogs de Bray-Dunes, des journaux locaux.

Marina n'y prêta pas grande attention, même si elle trouvait l'histoire belle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que le nom de famille du propriétaire des chiennes était Marteel.


	571. Secret of mana

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait des vidéos sur le jeu Secret of Mana, un des meilleurs jeux pour la Super Nintendo, plus connue sous l'abréviation SNES. Dans l'extrait qu'elle regarda, il y avait un esprit. Qui s'appelait Ondine.


	572. La joie des parodies

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina s'était acheté le tome deux de Full Lethal Alchimist, la parodie du très célèbre FullMetal Alchemist. Elle le lut et à un moment, la folie TOS frappa à nouveau quand la parodie de Roy Mustang dit :

- Burn Baby Burn !

Ca lui fit se souvenir que Zélos aussi disait, de temps en temps, Burn Baby quand il lançait des sorts de feu.


	573. Nazdrovie

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina regardait pour la énième fois la vidéo de Salut Les Geeks nommée : Les Trolls sont partout !

Et à un moment de la vidéo, Mathieu dit :

- Nazdrovie !

Marina savait que c'était un mot russe, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Nazdrovie était un monstre dans TOS DOTNW, même que c'était Tenebrae qui avait dit ce nom parce que les autres l'appelaient Lumigre.

- C'est à cause de cette sale bestiole que Régal a été en prison à Izoold ! Saleté de Nazdrovie !


	574. Lloyd dans Lady Oscar?

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina s'occupait de son forum et complétait la partie sur l'adaptation de Lady Oscar en film par Jacques Demy. Et surprise ! L'actrice qui jouait la Duchesse de Polignac s'appelait Sue Lloyd !


	575. L'ennui mène au délire

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Marina s'ennuyait. Bah oui, encore. Alors, pour passer le temps, elle regardait des vidéos fictions faites avec les Sims 2. Une femme avait eu un bébé alien. Qu'elle avait appelé Emily Aster.

- C'est pas gentil de l'appeler Alien alors que c'est un demi-alien ! Mithos, au secours, il y a de la discrimination dans les Sims !


	576. Thanks Cowboy!

_**Dans le genre OS débile qui sert à rien, je vais faire très fort ce coup-ci...**_  
><em><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et reviews, c'est adorable !<strong>_  
><em><strong>TOS ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages en sont ravis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Elle est cool ta vie! Tu veux un biscuit?**_

Sur le forum de Marina, un membre nommé Cowboy Pat réagit à une publication et évoqua Suzanne Lloyd. Marina sourit et nota la référence tout en remerciant mentalement le Justicier Sentimental.


End file.
